A Gift From the Great Pumpkin
by evitascarlett
Summary: A story from the Redemption/Tuesdays with Johanna/UnScared Universe: This Halloween could be extra special for the Beckett/Castle family…especially if Castle gets his wish. Castle Halloween Bash 2019 Entry.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know, I said I'd never do it again…but the idea came and I went with it. I just hope I don't regret it because I don't want to put up with the crap I had to deal with last year. I also don't want to hear 'you haven't finished your other stories yet!' I know; they're long term stories that get updated as often as possible. I like doing small holiday themed stories; if you have a problem with that, well, that's your problem, not mine. All ten chapters of this story are already written, I'll post twice a week through Halloween. To those who are still reading this note, I hope you enjoy this story, it's set two years after Un-Scared._

Chapter 1

"Good news," Castle said as he entered the loft with his son in his arms the day before Halloween. "The ear infection has cleared up and our boy has a clean bill of health and is good to go trick or treating tomorrow."

Kate smiled, her hand rubbing against the ache in her lower back. "Good; I'm glad to hear that."

"Tell Mommy our other good news, Landen," he coaxed. "What did we finally find at the store?"

"Spidaman, Mama!" the little boy exclaimed.

She smiled as her son reached for her and she took him into her arms. "Did they finally get your size in the Spiderman costume?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Landen exclaimed, patting her cheeks.

Kate laughed; 'yeah' was her son's favorite word lately.

"Here it is, a 2T Spiderman costume for my boy," Castle said, pulling the costume from the bag.

"It's adorable," she remarked, putting her son down as he squirmed in her arms.

"Me spidaman!" Landen exclaimed, pointing his small finger at the costume.

"I see," she said lightly; "You're going to be the best Spiderman at trick of treat tomorrow."

"Where Sissy?" he asked.

Castle looked slightly panicked. "It is your mother's day, right? Landen and I got caught up at the costume store."

"Yes, Mom's getting her. Grandma's bringing McKenzie home from school, Landen; she'll be here in a little while."

"Gramma!" her son exclaimed. "Her bring me meal!?"

"I'm sure Grandma won't forget that she promised you a Happy Meal."

"Me play, Mama?" he asked, assured that his Happy Meal was on the way.

"Yes, sweetie, you can play with your toys," she said, ruffling his brown hair. "Were you a good boy at the doctor?"

"Yeah!"

She smiled and glanced at her husband. "How did he do?"

"He did fine," Castle replied. "Did you get some rest?"

"Yeah; I laid down for a little while but I felt bad for not being at the doctor with him."

"Kate, I can handle taking our children to the doctor."

"I know you can…I just get Mom guilt, sue me."

Castle chose his words carefully, knowing his wife's hormones were on the upswing once again. "I know you felt bad about needing some time to rest but you're nine months pregnant…and based on the twinges, I'm thinking baby number three is about to launch…which brings me to the other news of the day; I cancelled the Halloween party."

"Why?"

"Because I think we're probably going to be unavailable," he said with a nod at her stomach.

"You just want me to have this baby on Halloween," she remarked.

"I do…desperately; and given your occasional twinges and the fact that it's three days overdue, I'm thinking this one is going to be our Halloween baby!"

"No," Kate said; "I'm not having this baby on Halloween."

"It's not like you get a choice," he replied. "It's going to be Halloween, I can feel it."

"Feel November," she replied; "Because I am not having my baby on Halloween…I'll hold it in until November first."

"How do you think you can accomplish that?"

"I don't know, I'll cross my legs," Kate remarked as she made her way to the sofa to sit down, her gaze moving to Landen who was in the corner of the room that he had claimed as his own special play area with his toys.

"You know it doesn't work that way right?" her husband asked.

"Yeah, I'm aware of it but I'll try anything. You're aware that you don't get to pick the date either, right?"

"Yes…but I feel like the universe is behind me on this one. Do you know how much I wish I had been born on Halloween?"

"It's been mentioned a few hundred times…but you know what Martha said…April Fools Day was just as fitting."

"I remember," he said with a nod; "But we don't listen to the ravings of a Diva."

"Oh I don't know; I've listened to quite a few of your ravings."

"Ha ha," he quipped; "You're just jealous because you were born in the somewhat unexciting month of November…and you know what they say, November babies are just products of Valentine's Day sex."

"My mother said I wasn't conceived on Valentine's Day…or her birthday."

"Sure, that's the story for publication but do we really know when their little out of town weekend trip took place?"

Kate pondered that thought. "No…she just said it was a weekend..."

"Then we don't really know if she was telling the truth about which weekend it was, now do we?"

"No…and I don't think I want to know or I'll never look at Valentine's Day the same again."

"Me neither but that's beside the point," Castle remarked as he rubbed his hands together. "We need to think of names…which would be much easier if we knew what the baby is."

"I wanted to be surprised this time, Castle…this is going to be the last one."

"Not necessarily; another one could slip in."

"This is the last one," Kate replied. "I'm getting older, Rick; this pregnancy has felt a little harder on my body than the last two; I think I'm done."

"Okay…but you're not going to do anything drastic, are you?"

"Like what?"

"Like getting anything cut and tied in there," he said, waving at the lower half of her body.

"No; I'm not going to have my tubes tied…but I am going back on birth control after this baby; I'm not saying there isn't a slight chance I'd change my mind but right now I feel like three is enough…besides, if we have more we're going to have to move, we wouldn't have enough room."

"That is a good point," he conceded; "But we can discuss all that another day; for now we need names…and I say we pick something with a Halloween or Sci-Fi or mystery vibe."

"Why?"

"Because this is going to be my Halloween baby," he said, sitting down next to her and rubbing his hand over her stomach.

"No, it's not," Kate replied. "I don't want my kid born on Halloween."

"Why not!?"

"Because I feel bad for kids whose birthdays are on holidays; you know their special day is overshadowed. If our kid is born on Halloween, we'll never be able to have its party on their actual birthday because no kid is going to pick a birthday party over trick or treating…and I don't want our kids to miss out on trick or treating either, they would resent their sibling."

"All we have to do is have a Halloween themed birthday party and have it end before trick or treat."

"That's fine on weekends, Rick; but what about when Halloween lands during the week? Kids are in school, adults are at work."

"That's when we'd have to do it on another day, but, Kate; we're going to end up doing that for all of our kids once school friends come into the picture."

Kate sighed deeply. "I know…but I also don't want my kid saddled with a Halloween themed birthday party every year. I think he or she would get tired of that and I know I would. I just don't want my baby born on Halloween."

"It's going to be Halloween, my spidey senses are tingling," Castle remarked.

"Spidaman, Daddy!" Landen exclaimed from his play area.

"That's right little man, we have spidey senses."

"Yeah!"

He chuckled as his son gave his attention back to his toy truck that he was loading with blocks. "Our boy loves his superheroes."

"He does," Kate agreed; "He's your son up one side and down the other, that's for sure."

"Now to name our next masterpiece," her husband stated; "How about Adam, you know, for the Addams family?"

"No!"

"Okay, what about Chucky?"

"I'll divorce you first."

"So that's a no," Castle quipped. "How about Blade; like Blade Runner?"

"Hell no," Kate remarked.

"Why not; that's an awesome name!" he exclaimed.

"No! Kids would call him razor blade or switchblade…no; not having it."

"Fine; how about Edgar, after Edgar Allan Poe and myself since I took that as my middle name when I started writing?"

Kate's nose wrinkled. "I'm not sticking that old, stuffy name on my baby! People would make fun of him. No. If you want to use your middle name, we'll use the one Martha gave you at birth, Alexander."

"Sounds too much like Alexis."

"We can use it as a middle name; my grandmother's middle name was Alexandra, so the male form could honor her too."

"We need a first name before we worry about a middle name," her husband replied. "How about Jason?"

"No way in hell."

"How about Jack; for Jack-O-Lantern?"

Kate sighed. "Number one, we're not naming our baby after a pumpkin. Number two; we're not giving our baby the name of any man who had any interest in my mother besides my father; and since Landen's middle name is James, he's covered."

Castle nodded. "You're right; I had forgotten the Jack in Wyoming debacle from when your mother came home. We definitely can't use that name. How about Salem?"

"How about no?"

"Shaggy or Freddy?"

"Are you insane!?"

"A little," he replied. "Casper?"

"No! How about Rhett?"

"As in Rhett Butler?" he asked with disdain.

"Yeah; I think it's cute. Rhett Alexander Castle."

"No, not happening…and I know you're slightly bored when McKenzie is in school and Landen is napping, but watching old movies with your mother on her days off clearly isn't something you should be doing; it's giving you bad name ideas."

"It's better than all of the names you just came up with!"

"That's what you think. How about Harry for Harry Potter?"

"No. How about Caleb Alexander Castle?"

"God no."

"Why not?!"

"Because Caleb sounds like someone who should be working a farm on Little House on the Prairie. I hate it. How about Luke…for Luke Skywalker?"

"I will allow Luke on the list but only if Skywalker doesn't come with it."

"Fair enough. Ooh how about Jedi?"

"Absolutely not!"

Castle sighed. "Landen; what should we name our new baby?"

"Spidaman," the little boy exclaimed.

He nodded. "Spider could be a cool name."

"Yeah; that's going to be a huge no," Kate said; "Sorry little man, we can't name the baby Spiderman."

"Why?" her son asked as he toddled toward her with his Spiderman action figure in hand.

"Because you're my little Spiderman," she said, her fingers running through his hair.

"Me touch baby?" he asked.

"You want to feel the baby?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay," she said, raising her shirt a little to expose her stomach as she took his small hand and placed it where the baby had been kicking. Within seconds, his new sibling kicked against his palm and his eyes widened as always.

"That baby in there!"

"It sure is," Kate laughed. "The baby said hi to you; do you want to tell it hi?"

Landen leaned closer to her belly. "Hi, baby!"

Another kick landed against his hand and he laughed. "Baby is there."

"That's right."

"Gramma coming?"

"Yes, sweetie; Grandma's coming soon."

"Sissy?"

"Sissy too."

"Kay," he said, heading back to his toys.

"Since we're not getting anywhere with boys names," Castle stated; "Maybe we should try girls names…what about Carrie?"

"Eww, no," Kate replied.

"Hermione, from Harry Potter?"

"No; that can be rhymed with whiny."

"Good point."

"Wednesday?"

"No; and just for the record, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday are also out of the question."

"Wow; wipe out the whole week why don't you?"

"I just did. How about Jenna?"

"No," he said with a grimace. "Every other girl is named Jenna."

"Fine; Lauren?"

"No. What about Clarice?"

"God no, Castle."

He sighed. "What about Samantha? Like from Bewitched; I bet your mother would like that."

"It is a nice name but I have cousin named Samantha."

He frowned. "I forgot. Why do you have so many damn cousins? Every time we have to name a kid we have to make a list of names already used in your family."

Kate shrugged. "What can I say, Castle; I guess my family enjoys sex…I'm truly surprised that I'm an only child."

"So am I," he replied; "There had to be some undiagnosed reason why they didn't have at least two more running around behind you."

"Probably so; but anyway; how about Mikayla?"

"What, like Doctor Quinn? You seriously have to stop watching DVDs with your mother."

"Bite me, Castle."

"Anytime you want, darling, just say the word."

She rolled her eyes. "If we have a girl, I'd like something more traditional…like Elizabeth, for my grandmother."

"It's also your mother's middle name."

"So?"

"So she got honored with McKenzie."

"I said it would be for my grandmother. We could call her Lizzy."

"Like Lizzie Borden?"

"Well hey, that should be right up your alley," Kate remarked.

"I think I'll pass for now. What about Buffy for the Vampire Slayer?"

"I think it sounds like the name of a dog to be honest."

"Blair?"

"No; I refuse to name my child after the Blair Witch Project. Blair is a dumb name and that was a stupid movie."

"Bella from the Twilight saga?"

"My cousin Angie's daughter is named Bella; and no, it wasn't from that insipid Vampire series."

"You're making this difficult," Castle remarked.

"No, you are by trying to have some kind of theme name."

"Daphne from Scooby-Doo?"

"No…and don't even think of saying Velma; because hell would freeze over first, I assure you of that."

"Okay; can't get a more definitive no than that," he laughed; "What about Sabrina?"

"The teenage witch?"

"Yeah; you told me you watched the show when you were a teen."

"I did; but that doesn't mean I want to name my baby Sabrina."

"It's a cute name!"

"No, it seems too nineties."

"And Elizabeth doesn't seem too 1860s?"

"Watch it, Castle; my grandmother will strike you from above."

"What about Zelda?"

"That was one of Sabrina's aunts."

"Also the name of the wife of F. Scott Fitzgerald."

"I know…she had a life full of issues. I'm not sticking that name on my daughter; and if you want to talk old fashioned names, Zelda is right up there."

"Hilda?"

"No!"

"How about Shelly?"

"Shelly?" she said; her nose wrinkling.

"Yeah; for Mary Shelley who wrote Frankenstein."

"No; I don't like that name at all. Let's just wait until we see the baby…I'll know who she is when I see her."

"Or him."

"Right."

They were silent for a moment, watching Landen play with his toys until Kate spoke once more. "You're going to regret canceling your party tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Because the baby isn't going to be here tomorrow…and we already told McKenzie that she and Landen will be spending the night at Grandma and Grandpa's after trick or treat as usual…she's not going to want to come back home after she's done trick or treating. They have their little traditions while we're having our party."

"If the baby doesn't come, the kids can still stay with your parents; in fact I think it's a good idea because then you can get some more rest and sleep in the next day before I go pick them up. But I'm pretty sure you'll be at the hospital…you're having a pain now, I can from the way you're shifting around and the look on your face."

"It's just a twinge…and they're very far apart."

"It could be early stages."

"It could also be false labor like the last two times."

"Could be," he said; "But it's not."

"We'll see, Castle."

"Yes, we will," Castle replied. "This time, the universe is going to be on my side; we're getting a Halloween baby…and I think it's a boy."

Kate laughed. "Well, I think it's a girl…and it's going to be born November first."

He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Would you care to place a wager?"

Her brow rose. "What kind of wager?"

"Whoever picks the right gender and birth date has to do all the middle of the night feedings and changes for the first three days home."

Kate smirked at him. "You're on; November first, girl."

Castle held his hand out for her to shake. "October thirty-first, boy."

"You better rest up, Castle; you're going to be very tired in the near future," Kate remarked as she shook his hand.

"We shall see about that, Mrs. Castle; we shall see."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews!_

Chapter 2

As Johanna Beckett pulled up in front of her granddaughter's school, she smiled a little, catching sight of McKenzie near the door; her sparkly pink backpack slung over one shoulder and her Disney Princess lunchbox in one hand, her purple jacket unzipped and her fingers toying with the hem of her newest Taylor Swift t-shirt.

But then she caught sight of the unhappy look on her granddaughter's face…and the unamused look of the teacher standing beside her and she sighed deeply. Not again.

When Katie had enrolled McKenzie in kindergarten and announced that her teacher would be Molly Harper-Casteel; she had thought it would be a good thing; after all Molly was Sharon's daughter and she and Katie had grown up together. In hindsight; it wasn't all that good of a thing. Molly seemed to take issue with anything McKenzie said or did. Johanna was sure that Molly had pulled her aside at pickup on three different occasions for stupid little things that fell under the heading of 'typical five year old'. She had gotten Rick the week before, not for the first time and Katie the first week of school because McKenzie had told a little boy who was picking on her that her mommy would arrest him.

Another sigh crossed Johanna's lips as she shut off the car and reached for her purse just in case she was pulled into the building for another teacher-grandmother conference.

"Grandma," McKenzie called out to her as she got out of the car. "I want to go home."

"I'm going to take you home, sweetheart," she replied as she walked toward her, her hand reaching out to take hers.

"First, we have some things to discuss," Molly Harper-Casteel stated as McKenzie took her grandmother's hand and moved to her side.

"What is it now, Molly?" Johanna asked.

"First of all; McKenzie asked me how her new sibling will get out of her mother's stomach."

Johanna laughed. "Is that all?"

"It's highly inappropriate!"

"Oh come on, she's five, she's curious…and besides; as a kindergarten teacher, you should be prepared for one of them to ask you an awkward question from time to time; they all do it."

"That question is inappropriate in my classroom," Molly retorted. "She already has a sibling; those questions should have been taken care of at home long before she came to my classroom."

"McKenzie was three years and nine months old when her brother was born; I don't think those questions occurred to her. I'm not seeing how it's a big deal that she asked you a question about babies."

"I'm not surprised that you don't think it's an issue; you never do."

"That's because you make an issue out of stupid things, Molly. You're a prude just like your father."

"That's better than being some of things I've heard you called."

Johanna smiled. "Get over it, Molly; she's a curious little girl who asked her teacher a question. You're an educator, she probably thought you'd have an answer; now that she knows she was mistaken I'm sure she won't do it anymore. It could've been worse."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, back before school started, her other grandmother was babysitting her and went to the bathroom; she used that time to call me at work and ask how that baby got into the belly because no one would tell her. I assure you that was a much more awkward question."

"God put that baby in Mommy's belly," McKenzie stated.

"That's right," Johanna said as she gave her hand a squeeze. "God wanted us to have another baby in our family so he decided that mommy should have another baby growing in her belly."

Molly's brow rose. "Really? That's what you told her."

"Yes; for now…it'll be up to her parents to give further details when she's old enough. Who are you to judge anyway? You're standing out here complaining about her asking a question that you consider inappropriate and you want to question my answers?"

"It was an inappropriate question and there better not be anymore of them concerning pregnancy and childbirth. She's already told everyone in the class that she's getting a new baby."

"What's wrong with that? She's excited to be a big sister again. Katie and Rick encourage her to be involved with the pregnancy. They did the same thing when Katie was pregnant the second time and I think that helped McKenzie create a bond with her little brother even before his birth. She's going to have a nice bond with this baby as well."

"I want a girl baby this time," McKenzie stated.

"Yes, we know," Molly said flatly.

"Molly; if little kids talking about impending siblings upsets you this much, you should probably think about changing professions."

"No; someone should teach that child what is and isn't appropriate but I guess I shouldn't be surprised…she does have a colorful family."

Johanna's eyes narrowed. "You better watch yourself, girl," she said, her tone low and menacing. "You start running your mouth about my family; I'll be at the Board of Education reporting you to your superiors for your 'inappropriate' comments."

Molly smirked at her. "Since Katie can't show up to pick up her child like other mothers; inform her that I won't tolerate anymore of her child's inappropriate questions. She needs to deal with them at home."

"Oh I'll be informing my daughter of your complaint; and before you stand there and imply that she doesn't want to pick up her child from school, you better get your facts straight. Katie dropped her off and picked her up every day of her first week of school; I know that for a fact. I also know that she dropped her off every day until mid September…she also picked her up as often as work permitted. Yes, my son-in-law and my husband have taken turns doing drop off the last few weeks and my son-in-law and I have a pick up schedule worked out because my daughter is nine months pregnant and hasn't felt comfortable driving for the last several weeks, especially now with the baby three days overdue. Don't you ever imply that she doesn't want to do things for her child; she would do anything for her children."

"My Mommy's back hurts," McKenzie said quietly. "She says its cause our new baby is growing."

"That's right, sweetheart; Mommy will feel better after the baby is born," Johanna told her before glancing to Molly. "Are we done here now?"

"No, we're not."

"She wouldn't let me call Daddy," McKenzie stated. "I forgot my witch hat for my costume and she wouldn't call him so he could bring it and my boots cause I forgot to wear my boots today; I wore my light up shoes."

Johanna looked back to Molly. "Why didn't you call her father? Rick would've brought her the rest of her costume, he wouldn't have minded."

"Because I can't hold up the classroom party for one student whose parents can't remember to pack the entire costume."

"She wouldn't let me wear my witch dress that Grammy got me either!" McKenzie cried.

"Why the hell didn't you let her wear the portion of her costume that she had with her?" Johanna asked; anger flickering in her veins.

"Because I found it to be inappropriate," Molly stated.

Her eyes widened. "What is inappropriate about that dress?"

"She said I couldn't wear it because Mommy couldn't find my tights this morning."

Johanna sighed deeply. "I assume this party was taking place in the classroom where it's warm, so why couldn't she just wear her dress without the tights?"

"It's inappropriate for girls to wear dresses in school without tights."

"And why is that?"

"Because it sends the wrong message; I don't think children should be showing skin. That could be distracting to little boys in the room; they might try to look up her dress."

"Oh for God's sake!" Johanna exclaimed. "That dress goes down to her knees; nobody's going to be looking up her dress. What the hell is wrong with you? If it was that much of an issue; she could have put it on over her jeans."

"I found the dress to be inappropriate; the front looks like a corset."

"Molly; McKenzie's grandmother had that dress made for her by a Broadway costumer; it's a black dress with long sleeves that have Victorian lace cuffs. The overall dress is a sturdy black lace non-transparent in any way, goes to the knees. Yes, the bodice is purple satin and has black laces like a corset…because back in the day, witches had corsets. It's not an actual corset, the neckline is very appropriate for a little girl and you need to get a grip and stop sexualizing the costume of a five year old."

"If I feel something is inappropriate for my classroom, I don't allow it," Molly stated. "Some of us have standards."

"No, you just seem to like to pick at her and I don't know why. Katie was always a good friend to you; you'd think you'd treat her and her daughter with a little more respect."

"Yeah; well, Katie didn't care about disrespecting people when she decided to cut people off because she'd rather drown in grief for a woman who wasn't even gone."

"So you do have a grudge against our family," Johanna remarked; "That's good to know. I'm going to suggest to my daughter and son-in-law that they look into having McKenzie transferred to one of the other kindergarten classes because she doesn't deserve this. You ruined her first Halloween party at school by not allowing her to participate with her costume."

"That Jayden Grimes laughed at me," McKenzie stated; "So did that mean girl Carly."

"Does that make you feel good, Molly? You humiliated her and for what? Because you have a stick up your ass and want to make an issue out of a dress and a lack of a pair of tights when her bottom would have been sufficiently covered, or like I said, she could have left her jeans on."

"You never seem to think anything is inappropriate or wrong so I'll reserve any further complaints for her father," Molly remarked; "I'd prefer him to pick McKenzie up instead of you."

"Yeah; well, I'd prefer you to be teaching school in Amish country but we don't all get what we want, do we? I will be picking up my granddaughter anytime I'm needed to do so, so get used to it and get over it. Hopefully she won't be in your class much longer. Now you have a real nice day, sunshine; and please, give my best regards to your mother," Johanna said with a sarcastic smile. "Come on, McKenzie; I promised you and Landen Happy Meals last night when we talked on the phone."

"I'm not in trouble, Grandma?"

"No, honey; you didn't do anything wrong today; we're going to call Mommy and see if Landen wants nuggets or a cheeseburger and then we'll go get your food and I'll take you home."

"Can we listen to Taylor Swift in the car?"

"Sure we can."

"Why don't you all teach her a different Taylor Swift song," Molly called after them. "I'm tired of hearing her random bursts of Shake it Off at recess."

Johanna turned back and smiled. "That's our favorite one and it's so fitting…because you know, haters gonna hate, hate, hate. See you at the next pick up, Molly; because I will be here."

"Grandma," McKenzie said as they resumed their walk to the car.

"What?"

"Do I gotta come to school tomorrow?"

"No, baby; tomorrow is Saturday; you're home with Mommy and Daddy until you and Landen come over to my house for trick or treat and to spend the night…unless Mommy has to go to the hospital tomorrow; then you'll be with me and Grandpa sooner."

"I want my new baby to come," McKenzie said as Johanna hooked her into her booster seat.

"We all do, sweetie; but it's being stubborn."

"Why?"

"Because that's how our family is," she replied, pressing a kiss to her granddaughter's forehead. "I'm sorry you had a rough day at school."

"I wanted everyone to see my witch dress so I could tell Grammy when she calls me."

"I know, honey," she said before closing the door and rounding the car to get in on the driver's side. "Is Grammy going to be home tomorrow?"

"No; Grammy has to stay in California a few more days cause she's not done working yet. She hopes Mommy don't have the baby yet."

"Hopefully the baby will wait for Grammy to get home," Johanna said; knowing that her grandchildren missed their other grandmother when she was away from home for longer than a weekend. Martha had gotten a reoccurring role on a popular television show and had flown out to L.A. several days before to shoot her scenes for a few episodes.

"Lexis is still far away too."

"Alexis will be home for Thanksgiving, sweetie," she replied as she found the Taylor Swift CD and put it in the CD player. Alexis was doing a semester abroad in pursuit of her doctorate in forensic science.

"I miss her."

"I know you do; I'm sure she misses you too. I have to call Mommy before we pull out and see what Landen wants in his Happy Meal."

"Okay, Grandma."

Johanna took her phone from her purse and called her daughter's number.

"Are your ears burning?" Kate asked as she answered.

"No, why?"

"Your grandson asks about you and Sissy every few minutes."

She laughed softly. "I've got his Sissy in the back; I was calling to find out if he wants nuggets or a cheeseburger in his Happy Meal."

"I'll ask him," Kate said; glancing to her son. "Landen, Grandma's on the phone; what do you want in your Happy Meal? Chicken Nuggets or a Cheeseburger?"

"Cheeseburger, Gramma!" Landen yelled.

"Did you get that?" Kate laughed.

"I got it," Johanna said in amusement. "Do you and Rick want anything?"

"Yeah; get me nuggets and fries; Rick, do you want anything from McDonalds?"

Johanna listened as her son-in-law requested a double cheeseburger and fries. "We'll pay you for ours when you get here," Kate remarked after relaying the information.

"No need for that; it's my treat. I'm going to get something for me too, I thought I could stay and eat with the kids if it's okay; your father is going to be late tonight, he's going to a meeting with Zach."

'That's fine, Mom; you know that."

"I like to be sure," Johanna remarked. "Tell my boy I'll be there shortly."

"I will; did Molly have any smartass comments to make today?"

"Plenty; I have a report to give you."

Kate sighed. "Again?"

"Yeah; and I have a suggestion about it but we can discuss all of that over our food."

"Alright, Mom; we'll be waiting for you…is McKenzie okay?"

"She's a disappointed little girl because she's had a rough day but overall she's fine."

"Tell her we'll straighten out, it'll be okay."

"I will; I'll see you in a little bit," Johanna said before ending the call.

"What did Mommy say?" McKenzie asked.

"She said to tell you that everything will be okay and your brother wants a cheeseburger."

"He always wants cheeseburgers."

"He gets that from your Daddy and Grandpa; men like their burgers," she said lightly.

"Grandma?"

"What, honey?" she asked as she pulled into traffic.

"How does that baby get out of Mommy's belly?"

She sighed softly. "The doctor takes it out."

"How?"

"We'll talk about it with Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

"No one tells me anything," McKenzie stated.

"Honey, I promise, you'll know how it gets out but let's wait until we're with Mommy; she might want to tell you herself, okay?"

"Okay."

"What all did you do at your Halloween party?"

"I cried because I couldn't wear my dress," her granddaughter said, breaking her heart a little. "I wanted to call my Daddy."

Johanna glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "Daddy would've came, McKenzie; you know that right?"

"Uh huh."

"And I'm sure he didn't forget your hat on purpose; he's just got a lot on his mind because of the baby coming soon and he worries about Mommy because she's uncomfortable right now; but he would've brought your hat and boots to you."

"I know."

"I'll help Mommy find your tights before I leave your house, okay? If we can't find them, I'll stop at the store on the way home and get you a new pair."

"Okay, Grandma."

"Did you get some candy or a cookie at your party?"

"A cookie with a pumpkin face," McKenzie answered; "And a drink in the little bottles. I wanted a blue one but I was last so I didn't get no blue or green or red; I had to get yucky orange."

"I'm sorry, honey," Johanna told her. "Halloween sure is rough on you, isn't it?"

"Yep."

Johanna flipped the tracks of the cd to find Shake it Off and turned it up for her granddaughter, hoping to cheer her up. When McKenzie had been three, Halloween had been a bit too scary for her…at four things had been slightly calmer and she had dressed up as her favorite singer and had gotten scarred out of her wits by a mummy jumping up from behind a bush while she was trick or treating…which had caused tears and was a blemish on her holiday. Now she was five…and Rick had been thrilled when she had decided she wanted to be a witch. She hadn't like the witch costumes in the store, having seen one in a magazine that Martha had; that costume had been for an adult but Martha had called an old friend who made costumes for Broadway productions and asked her if she could make the same costume for a little girl. She had come through and McKenzie adored the dress and the hat her daddy had bought her and the black tights with purple stripes that Kate had found for her.

"You'll have fun tomorrow," Johanna said, glancing in the mirror once more. "Tomorrow is trick or treat and then you'll stay with me and we'll cuddle up and watch the Great Pumpkin with Landen and Grandpa."

"Grandma; is the Great Pumpkin real?"

"Well, sweetheart; I've never seen him…so if he's real, he hasn't come to New York. I think only Linus thinks he's real."

McKenzie giggled. "Maybe the Great Pumpkin will bring me a baby sister tomorrow!"

"Maybe so," she laughed; "I'm sure you father would like it if the baby was born on Halloween."

"I want my baby to come tomorrow; I'm ready."

"You are?" Johanna asked in amusement.

"Uh huh; I want to hold the baby."

"Me too; I want to know what it is. It won't be long and it'll be here…but maybe you should hope for it to come before trick or treat so we don't miss it."

"Yeah; cause I need to go trick or treat and get candy."

Johanna nodded. "Free candy is always very important."

"I hope no mummy jumps out at me again."

"Don't worry, sweetie; if Daddy gets to take you, he'll check for mummies. If Grandpa and I take you because Mommy's in the hospital; we'll make sure no mummy scares you again.'"

"Okay. Maybe the baby can come after trick or treat."

"That would work too but I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"It takes so long," McKenzie stated.

"I'm sure your mommy feels the same way," she replied with a laugh. "I'm sure she's just as ready for that baby to come out as we are."

"Tell her to get it out, Grandma."

"It's not that easy; it has to come out when it wants to…if I had my way it would've came out last week…preferably during work so I could've left because my students were driving me crazy."

McKenzie laughed. "It should have come today so I could leave school!"

"That's right; because I would have came and got you right away!" Johanna exclaimed. "That baby needs to help us out."

"What's that baby waiting on?"

"I don't know, I think maybe that baby is waiting on the right moment to pop out and the moment isn't here yet."

"I hope it's here soon; do you think it's a girl baby or a boy baby?"

"I think it's a girl baby; Grandpa thinks it's a boy."

"I want a girl baby."

"I know; soon we'll find out which one you get," Johanna told her; "It can't be much longer now." At least she hoped it wouldn't be; she knew her daughter was feeling somewhat miserable this week and she hated to see her that way. She had a feeling her third grandchild was taking after its father…it seemed to enjoy keeping people in suspense, waiting for the moment when all would be revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews!_

Chapter 3

"I still think Sabrina is a cute name for a girl born on Halloween," Castle stated; "Or we could do Leia for Princess Leia."

"No, I'm not naming my kid Leia," Kate remarked as she handed her son his sippy cup of juice.

"But you said you'd consider Luke from Star Wars!"

"Yes; I'll consider Luke because that's a normal sounding name that doesn't come from one obvious place…Leia is a Star Wars thing…and what if our kid doesn't like Star Wars?"

"Then I'd have to question paternity," he quipped.

Kate smirked at him. "I've got news for you, my mother doesn't like Star Wars; she doesn't like anything Sci-Fi…so it could be from the gene pool of my family."

"Yes, I know…it's an oddity that can't be explained."

"And here's something else to think about with your Halloween theme…what if this baby doesn't like Halloween."

"You can't be born on Halloween and not like Halloween," Castle stated. "It's a law of the universe."

"But what if it doesn't? McKenzie isn't overly crazy about Halloween; I mean she likes getting a costume, trick or treating, carving pumpkins…but as for the rest, you know she's not really into it."

"I know…I've had to make my peace with that," he stated. "I'm sure my boy will share my love though, right, Lan?"

"Yeah!" his son exclaimed.

"That's my boy," he said with amusement.

"I am sure that Landen will love everything about Halloween with you; but that doesn't mean this baby will…especially if you have your way and it's born on Halloween. It might not like having Halloween as its birthdate and it might resent us giving it a Halloween or Sci-Fi name just because you're a Halloween super fan."

"I'm sure that our child will think that it's cool to have Halloween as its birthdate…and it should have a fitting name."

"Castle; can't we just keep it simple? I'm okay with Luke for a boy…there are other names I like better but I can live with the name Luke…it can be Luke Alexander Castle; middle name non-negotiable since I'm giving you your Star Wars name."

"Fine; I can live with Alexander being the middle name…but what is your top boy name pick?"

"I told you, I like Rhett; it's not a name that's used a lot and it goes well with Alexander. I think it's cute…and it's a literary name, so shouldn't that count for something?"

"No; it's not from a mystery or crime novel."

"Gone with the Wind is a classic…a Pulitzer prize winner if I'm not mistaken," Kate stated.

"So if it's a girl you want to name it Scarlett?"

"We can't name it Scarlett! That's my mother's cat."

"Just checking to see if it was off the list despite the cat," he quipped.

"You know why Mom named her Scarlett, don't you?"

"Yes, she was re-reading Gone with the Wind at the time your father brought the kitten home; Scarlett's full name is Katie Scarlett O'Hara…she already has a Katie and figured she could have a Scarlett too."

"Wow, you do listen once in awhile when she talks."

"See, I told you I do," Castle said with a grin.

"I still like Elizabeth for a girl…but we're not calling her Beth."

"We're not naming her Elizabeth…not as a first name anyway."

Kate rubbed her fingers across her forehead. "I thought we were going to wait and see the baby?"

"That's what you said; I didn't agree to drop the topic."

"I'm getting a headache so drop it," she replied as a knock sounded on the door.

"Gramma!" Landen yelled as he ran toward the door "Gramma."

"I'm here, sweetie," Johanna laughed from the other side of the door.

"Gramma, bring me meal!?" he yelled back as Kate made her way to the door.

"Yes, honey, I have your Happy Meal."

Kate unlocked the door and opened it, revealing her mother on the other side, holding Landen's Happy Meal and the bags of food; McKenzie next to her holding her own Happy Meal and lunchbox. "Hi, baby," Kate said as she took in the look on her daughter's face. "I hear you had a hard day."

"Yeah…I don't think I like school," McKenzie said as she entered the loft.

Kate gave her mother a worried glance. "Don't worry, Katie," Johanna said softly. "I think it can be worked out."

"Gramma, hold me!" Landen said, his small hands tugging at her jeans.

"I will, sweetie," she said as Kate took the food and gave it to Castle. "Put the food on the table, Rick. Mom let me have your jacket and purse."

Johanna handed over her purse and jacket and then swept her grandson up in her arms for hugs and kisses. "There's my sweet boy," she told him. "I miss you so much."

"You still see him every other day," Kate laughed.

"It's not the same," she said as she cuddled him. "I miss this little face running around my house."

"He'll be there tomorrow."

"Where Granpa?" Landen asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Grandpa's working, honey," Johanna replied.

Landen's bottom lip poked out. "Granpa here!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie; he's working. I'll have Grandpa call you on Mommy's phone tonight, okay? And then tomorrow you'll come stay with us and you can see him."

"Kay," her grandson said with a pout still clinging to his lips.

"Hey, Jellybean," Castle said; "You want me to set out your Happy Meal for you or do you want it open it by yourself?"

McKenzie looked at him and burst into tears, running to his side. "Daddy, I wanted to call you and my teacher wouldn't let me!"

Castle sat the Happy Meal box on the table and lifted his daughter into his arms, his gaze seeking out his mother-in-law. "What happened, Johanna?"

She sighed a little as she hooked Landen into his booster seat at the table while Kate got them drinks. "You forgot McKenzie's witch hat for her costume and she forgot to wear her boots; so when it was time for the kids to put on their costumes for their little party; she only had her dress. She asked Molly to call you so you could bring her the rest and Molly refused."

"Why!?" he exclaimed. "I would've run her hat and boots down there; it wouldn't have been a big deal."

"Yeah, I told Molly that; she said she wasn't holding up the party for one student whose parents can't remember to pack the whole costume."

"I don't like her," Castle stated; "I haven't liked her from day one of this school year."

"Join the club," Johanna said as she took her seat.

"She wouldn't let me wear my witch dress that Grammy got me," McKenzie cried.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Two reasons…two stupid, asinine reasons," Johanna remarked while taking the food out of the bags while her son-in-law consoled his daughter. "One, she didn't have tights with her."

"I couldn't find the damn tights and we were running behind," Kate stated; "What's the big deal? They were inside!"

"She finds bare legs inappropriate…they might distract little boys and encourage them to look up dresses."

"Oh my God!" Kate yelled; "Is she serious!?"

"Very; so I said to her, she could've worn her dress over her jeans if it was that big of an issue."

"Exactly," Castle stated as he kissed his daughter's cheek after wiping away her tears.

"That was when she brought up stupid reason number two; she finds it inappropriate that the bodice of her dress looks like a corset."

"It's not an actual corset," Kate stated; "The costumer put the back laces on it to give it the illusion of one but its not."

"I told her that…she doesn't care. So McKenzie spent the party crying and being laughed at because she didn't get to wear her costume."

"I'm so sorry, Jellybean," Castle said as he hugged her. "I didn't mean to forget your hat…you know I would've came if you called, right?"

"I know, Daddy," she sniffed. "I'm not mad at you…I'm mad at Mrs. Casteel."

"Me too," he said.

"So is Grandma," Johanna remarked.

"And Mommy," Kate stated.

"Grandma told her she's got a stick in her butt."

Castle laughed as he looked at Johanna. "You didn't!?"

"Oh I did…I would've liked to have said harsher things but you know, little ears."

"I understand," he stated as he sat McKenzie on her chair and helped her take her food out of her Happy Meal box.

"There was also another issue," Johanna said.

"Do I even want to know?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah; you want to know. Molly was highly pissed off because McKenzie asked her how babies get out of Mommy's belly."

Kate's brow furrowed. "And the problem with that question is?"

"In the prude's mind, it's highly inappropriate. She said I was to tell you, since you don't pick up your child like other mothers, that she better never hear anymore questions about pregnancy and childbirth in her class…and when she stood there acting like you were some kind of neglectful mother, I tore into her ass and told her I'd be more than happy to report her to the Board of Education. She informed me that she doesn't like me picking up McKenzie."

"Well that's too goddamn bad," Kate said angrily. "I have picked her up from school!"

"I know and I informed her of that. I also told her that I'll pick her up anytime I'm needed…and Rick, I know Monday is your day but I'd appreciate it if you'd let me get her Monday just so I can show that bitch that she doesn't have a say in who does pick up."

"That's fine," he stated; "And you never know, I might need you to do it anyway based on the situation here with the arrival of the new baby."

"Jim and I are on standby as you know," Johanna remarked. "Molly is also tired of hearing McKenzie sing her favorite song at recess and suggests that we teach her a new Taylor Swift song."

"You know, I'm really getting tired of her," Kate said angrily as she roughly dipped a nugget in her sauce. "I'm going to sing her a song she's not going to like."

"She also made it clear that she has a grudge against us…saying that you didn't care about disrespecting people and cutting them off because you preferred to drown in grief for a woman who wasn't even gone."

"I did not cut her off!" Kate exclaimed. "She's a year older than me, she went to college in Boston and I barely heard from her despite writing to her and that was before anything even happened. She didn't seem interested so after awhile the letters dwindled. When I saw her, I always spoke."

"Well in her mind, you cut her off."

"I'm getting tired of her using her twisted history and pettiness as an excuse to pick at my kid," she stated. "As soon as this baby comes out, I'm going to school and I'm getting in her face so be prepared to babysit."

"Anytime," Johanna remarked; "But I think I might have a better suggestion."

"What?"

"I think you and Rick need to talk about having her transferred into one of the other kindergarten classes. Molly isn't going to stop signaling her out for every little thing. Today she ruined her first Halloween party…what's next? She's going to ruin Thanksgiving activities or the Christmas party? She's going to end up ruining her whole year and that's not fair to her."

"I worry about this being a year long thing too," Kate stated; "And I don't want her to start hating school and I feel like she already is. What do you think, Castle?"

"I think we should look into putting her in a different class. Molly doesn't seem to like the fact that McKenzie is a curious child who likes to learn. She doesn't like her creativity. We've tried being nice. We've tried being not so nice but nothing is working and now she's even going as far to imply that she thinks you're lacking as a mother, and that's wrong on so many levels I don't even know where to start and she's trying to stick her nose in our business by acting like she can say she doesn't want our child's grandmother picking her up. I don't want my daughter to dislike school, I don't want her to be miserable every day so I'm all for looking into this and getting her out of there."

Kate glanced to her daughter who was eating some of her fries. "McKenzie; if Daddy and I ask the principal to put you in a different class with a new teacher; would you be okay with that?"

"Jayden and Carly wouldn't be there?"

"No; are they still bothering you."

She nodded. "They laughed at me when I cried. I wanted to come home."

Kate patted her hand. "Would you feel better in a new class?"

McKenzie met her eye. "Can I be in Abby's class?"

"Is that her friend from ballet?" Johanna asked.

"Yes," Castle replied. "Who is Abby's teacher?"

"Mrs. Porter."

"That's Alicia," Johanna remarked. "You know Alicia would treat her well."

"But will they allow her to teach a relative?" Kate asked.

"We don't have to mention that she's your cousin," Castle remarked. "All we have to do is say we've heard nice things about her and that since McKenzie is starting over, we'd like her to be in a class where she already has a friend. It's not like Alicia is someone we see on a weekly basis and they have a bond that would give her special treatment."

"That's true," Kate replied. "We'll have to see if she has room in her class for one more."

"I'll call her tonight," Johanna said. "I'll get the information."

"Please do," her daughter replied. "McKenzie; I can't promise anything right now, but Daddy and I will try really hard to get you in Abby's class, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"Gramma, open toy!" Landen demanded, waving the plastic bag toward her.

"If I do, are you still going to eat the rest of your food?" Johanna asked as she took the bag from his hand.

"Yeah!"

"Okay; but if you don't, I'll take the toy back. Take a bite of your burger while I open it."

"Kay," he replied; picking up his burger and taking another bite.

Johanna opened the bag and pulled out the Halloween toy. "Oh, look at this, Landen," she said, showing him the ghost with its funny face as she pushed the button that made it light up green.

Landen's eyes lit up, a smile on his lips. "Ghost, Daddy! Ghost!"

"I see it, buddy; he's cool. What does the ghost say?"

"Ghost say Boo!" Landen stated with a laugh as he took the toy from his grandmother's hand. "Sissy got toy?"

"Mommy, will you open mine?" McKenzie asked.

"Sure, babe," Kate said as she grabbed the pack and opened it, pulling out a friendly looking witch. "It's a witch, her light makes her dress glow purple."

McKenzie smiled as she took the toy. "Look Landen, I got a witchy!"

"Daddy; witchy say boo?" her asked.

"No; witches cackle," Castle replied; cacking as an example, making his children giggle in the process.

"You do that pretty good, Rick," Johanna said; "You better be careful; you might get mistaken for one."

He smirked at her in amusement. "I was going to ask you to demonstrate but then I remembered you bought me dinner."

She laughed. "Don't forget it for the rest of the meal. Did Landen get his costume yet?"

"We got it today," Castle replied; "And he's been cleared for trick or treat; ear infection is all cleared up."

"Good," Johanna said, her hand running over her grandson's thick brown hair. "I'm glad my boy is better."

"Mommy," McKenzie stated.

"What?"

"Is the Great Pumpkin going to bring our baby tomorrow?"

Kate laughed. "No; but if it makes you feel any better; Mommy feels like the Great Pumpkin every time she looks in the mirror."

"You should paint your stomach like a pumpkin," Johanna stated; "I've seen that online."

"Oh my God, we should totally do that!" Castle exclaimed.

"No," Kate replied; "God, Mom, did you have to mention that? They'll be in there painting me while I'm asleep."

Johanna smiled. "I think it would be cute…someone send pictures."

"We will," Castle stated. "We're going to do it."

"No, we're not!"

"Come on, it'll be fun; we'll make it look like a jack-o-lantern! McKenzie, you want to paint Mommy's belly, don't you? Then the baby will have a costume too."

"Yes, let's paint Mommy's belly!" she exclaimed.

"I'll go out and get the paint before Grandma leaves so she can be here with all of you."

"I didn't agree to be painted," Kate exclaimed.

"You will," he said confidently.

"Mommy," McKenzie said once more.

"Yes?" Kate said with a sigh.

"How _does_ that baby get out of your belly?" she asked.

Silence fell over the table as the adults glanced at each other. Kate sighed. "So…what kind of pumpkin face are you going to paint on me?"

"Mommy," McKenzie said, her tone exasperated. "How does the baby get out of your belly!? I wanna know!"

Kate glanced at her daughter…why did these questions always come before she was ready with an age appropriate factual answer? Oh, that was right…because clearly the universe was against her…awkward questions, a painted belly…and most likely a Halloween baby if her husband's prayers were answered.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews!_

Chapter 4

"Mommy; how does it get out?" McKenzie repeated, her gaze pinned to her mother's face.

Kate glanced at her husband but he hurriedly busied himself with wiping ketchup off Landen's chin. She shifted her gaze to her mother. Johanna smiled. "I told her the doctor takes it out."

Kate smiled. "That's right, McKenzie; when it's time for the baby to come, Mommy goes to the hospital and the doctor takes it out."

"How do you know when it's time for the baby to come out?" her daughter asked.

"Well…Mommy gets a really bad pain in her belly every few minutes; that's how we know it's time to go to the hospital and have the doctor take it out," she explained.

"How does the doctor get it out?" McKenzie asked.

Kate glanced to her mother once more. "Mom, you want to help out on this one?"

"I'm not sure how," Johanna laughed. "I thought the doctor angle would take care of it but I was wrong this time."

"Hell of a time to break your streak of rightness," Castle commented with a wry grin.

"Hey, I don't hear Daddy offering up any explanations," his mother-in-law stated in amusement.

"Well, being a man, I don't have the experience required for this question."

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard," Johanna replied.

"Mommy," McKenzie said; her expression insisting that she get an answer.

"I think you're just going to have to tell her the truth, Katie," Johanna said. "I know it's awkward…but it is a natural part of life."

She nodded and shifted a little to face her daughter. "McKenzie," she stated; "Do you remember when we talked about…private parts."

"Yes; no one is supposed to touch us there and if they try we're supposed to scream and kick and tell a grown up we trust."

"That's right…well…when a mommy has a baby…the baby comes out of her…private part," Kate said for lack of better words.

"Which one?" McKenzie asked, causing Castle to choke on his drink a little.

Kate closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks warm. "The one you…pee out of."

McKenzie's eyes grew wide. "You're going to pee the baby out!?"

Johanna tried to smother a laugh but wasn't entirely successful, which earned her a smirk from her daughter.

"Is it going to fall out in the potty?"

"No," Kate sighed; "You see, when Mommy goes to the hospital, the baby is ready to come out of there…and when it starts to, the doctor helps it come out…she catches the baby."

McKenzie eyed her inquisitively. "Are you sure it comes out of there?"

Kate nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm positive…you came out of there…Landen came out there…"

"Mommy came out of Grandma's," Castle stated.

McKenzie's jaw dropped. "Grandma, did Mommy come out where you pee?"

Johanna gave her son-in-law a tight lipped smiled. "Yes…and it hurts when a baby comes out of there."

"Did Daddy get peed out too?"

Johanna laughed. "You should ask Grammy that question when she calls you tonight."

"I will," her granddaughter replied.

"The baby isn't peed out, McKenzie," Kate told her. "It has to be pushed out."

"How does it get pushed out?"

"The Mommy pushes it out."

"How do you push it out? Show me."

"Honey, I can't show you, the baby isn't ready to come out yet."

"But I want to see it come out!" McKenzie exclaimed. "Can't I see the baby come out?"

Castle glanced at his wife. "We could let her come in the delivery room."

"I don't know…I mean I'm not sure they'd let her in with her being only five. Is there an age restriction?"

"I think it may be up to your doctor," Johanna replied; "I've heard your cousin Claire mention times when a mother has asked to let her child in to see the birth of a sibling; she said that some doctors allow a child five and up and others say ten and up and some don't allow anyone under sixteen. I believe she mentioned that when they do allow a child, they ask that you have another adult in the room who can take the child out if it gets to be too much."

"That wouldn't be a problem," Castle said; "Kate always wants you in there with us, so you could take care of McKenzie."

"I'm willing to do that if it's what you want to do, Katie."

"On one hand I like the idea," Kate admitted; "Because she is curious and it is a natural experience…but I do worry about if she can handle it."

"I think she can if we explain the process to her," Castle stated. "We tell her that you are going to have pain and what happens and then ask if she still wants to see it."

"If you want her to be in there," Johanna spoke up; "I'd keep her up where I always stand by you…so she's not getting the entire show but she gets the jist of where it's coming from and she'll see the baby when the doctor lays it on you."

"That makes it sound better…I definitely wouldn't want her down front with the doctor," Kate laughed.

"I don't blame you for that," her mother laughed.

"What do you think about the idea, Mom? Honestly, if it was you?"

"If it was me and you were McKenzie's age and wanted to see your sibling be born…I think if it had been allowed at that time, I would've let you in as long as someone besides your father was there with you to take you out if you got upset or changed your mind…but I know you, you would've stayed until the end. I'm not saying I wouldn't have felt a little awkward…but I also wouldn't have wanted to take that opportunity from you when it was something you asked to be a part of."

Kate nodded. "If the doctor says it's okay, I don't really want to say no to it…because I do feel like this is probably our last baby and she wouldn't have the chance again. I don't think it would scar her for life or anything."

"I think if you do what Rick said and explain that there will be pain and she might see blood and that it's normal, she'll be okay…also explain that the baby is a bit messy when it comes out."

"It's messy, Grandma?" McKenzie asked.

"Yes, sweetheart; babies are messy when they're born," Johanna replied.

"Why?"

"Go ahead and take that one, Mom," Kate laughed; "I did the other and my husband has already claimed lack of experience and seems to be very busy making sure his son is clean."

"I'm being a responsible parent," he quipped; "And we're waiting on Grandma to answer."

"Why are they messy, Grandma?" McKenzie asked.

Johanna sighed; her child had been a little older when she had to explain these things but she'd do her best to answer her granddaughter's question. "When a baby is inside Mommy's belly, it's in a…we'll call it a bag of water."

Her eyes grew wide. "It is!?"

"Yes; and when it's time for the baby to be born; that bag of water breaks and the baby starts the process of coming out of Mommy…and when it's doing that, it gets sticky and gets some blood on it…and it has a cord hooked where its belly button will be."

"Why?"

"Because when the baby is inside, the cord is hooked to…" she trailed off, not really wanting to get into the explanation of placentas. "It's hooked to the mommy," she decided to say to keep things a little more gentle. "The baby gets it's nutrients through the cord while it's inside its mommy; that's how it gets what it needs to grow. When the baby is born, the doctor lets Daddy cut the cord and the doctor ties what's left and it makes your belly button."

McKenzie looked to her father. "Do you cut that thing like Grandma says, Daddy?"

"Yes," he answered; "I cut the cord where the doctor tells me to cut it."

"I want to see Daddy cut it," McKenzie exclaimed.

Kate brushed her hand over her daughter's hair. "We'll have to ask my doctor if they'll let you see the baby being born, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," she said excitedly.

"Kenzie," Kate said, her fingertips touching her chin and drawing her attention back to her. "When Mommy is having a baby, it hurts…if you're in there, are you going to be upset by seeing that Mommy is hurting? I don't want you to be afraid…it's supposed to hurt; it doesn't mean anything is wrong with me. I just don't want you to be afraid."

"You'll be okay, Mommy; you're brave."

Kate smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll be extra brave for you."

"If you take the pain medicine," Johanna said; "It won't be as bad as if you were having natural childbirth."

"That's true…I did have the medication with Landen and it wasn't as bad as the first time around."

"Should I go call the doctor and ask?" Castle asked; "Because what if the baby comes tomorrow? I'd rather know if we have permission and any rules regarding it before we get there."

Kate nodded. "Yeah; call and ask her…Mom, Dad won't mind being on his own with Landen if you're in there with McKenzie, will he?"

Johanna laughed. "Are you serious? There's nothing he loves more than having time with his grandson; they'll be in the waiting room on his phone watching cartoons."

She smiled. "Yeah; I can imagine that…or playing some game Dad makes up."

"Mhmm…and we can always wait and come to the hospital when your labor has gotten closer to the delivery part so the kids aren't cooped up so long."

"That would probably be best no matter the case of who gets to go in."

"I'm going in," Johanna said. "I saw the first two and I'm going to see number three, especially if it's the last. I will leave briefly to return McKenzie to her grandfather if need be…but I'm going to be there…unless you don't want me to be there."

"I always want you there," Kate replied. "This time is no different…and I do think this is the last one."

Her mother nodded. "Three is a nice number."

"My husband wants this one to be born on Halloween."

"Maybe the Great Pumpkin will make it come out tomorrow," McKenzie stated.

Kate ruffled her hair. "Silly girl; the Great Pumpkin has nothing to do with it…I want the baby to wait until the day after Halloween."

"I want it tomorrow," McKenzie stated. "Landen, do you want our new baby to come tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Me touched baby, Gramma."

"You touched the baby?" Johanna asked.

"Uh huh."

"He wanted to feel the baby kick earlier," Kate replied. "He also wants to name it Spiderman."

"Me Spidaman, Gramma," Landen told her.

"I know…you proved that when you climbed on the stand and jumped off while I was picking up toys."

Landen laughed. "Me trouble!"

"That's right, you got in trouble," Johanna said lightly as she kissed his cheek.

McKenzie giggled. "Grandma yelled 'Landen James; you don't ever do that again!"

"He's already getting middle named," Kate said; "The future looks scary."

Johanna nodded. "I think he might take after his father…you should anticipate phone calls when he's school age."

"That's what I'm afraid of…the phone call saying he was doing some stunt on the jungle gym and broke a bone."

"I spoke to the doctor," Castle said as he returned to the table. "She doesn't have a problem with McKenzie being in the delivery room; but she would prefer that she doesn't come in until it's time for you to start pushing so she doesn't have to endure a long wait…and someone else, like your Mom has to be in there with her so if she does get overwhelmed, she can be taken out without me having to leave."

"Okay," Kate replied; "Then are we onboard with that? Are you okay with her being in there?"

"Yes," Castle replied; "I'm okay with it…it's not like it's something we thought up and pushed on her. She asked us if she could see it."

Kate nodded. "Okay; but I'll go over it with her again tonight to make sure she's okay with what's going to happen. Mom, you're fine with taking care of her while in the room?"

"I'm fine with it, Kate," she replied.

"Did you tell your mother our wager?" Castle asked.

"Not yet."

"What wager?" Johanna asked.

"We have a little bet; I say the baby is a boy and will make my dreams come true by being born on Halloween. Kate says a girl born on November first. Whoever wins has to do all the late night changes and feedings for the first three nights home."

"High stakes," his mother-in-law replied.

"Indeed…if you want in, it'll be twenty bucks," Castle quipped.

Johanna nodded. "Any indication of labor being near?"

"No," Kate replied.

"Lies!" her husband declared. "She's been having pains on and off since last night."

"They're not consistent, Castle; and I go hours between twinges."

"It could be starting though…Colleen was like that with one of her kids; she had pains in the days before her actual labor started," her mother stated.

"So you want in, Johanna?" her son-in-law asked.

"Yes…I say it's a girl…born on Halloween."

"Mom!" Kate exclaimed; "How could you pick Halloween? You know I don't want my kid born on Halloween! You're betting against me!"

"Only on the date," Johanna replied; "But honey, I've been looking at you since I came in and I think your timer is about to go off…you are overdue…and there are pains."

"They're just twinges."

"Someone is in denial," Castle stage whispered.

"I want a girl baby tomorrow," McKenzie stated.

"Alright," Johanna said; "McKenzie and I are going for girl on Halloween; we'll split the twenty bucks."

"Ask Jim if he wants in later," Castle remarked.

"Oh I will."

"We're also debating names," Castle said. "Kate doesn't like any of my choices."

"Well, Rick; knowing that you did once offer up Cosmo and Saturn…and the weather related names you give your characters, I can't really blame her for that."

He gave her an amused smirk. "And here I thought you were on my side."

"What ever gave you that illusion?" she asked, her tone teasing.

"You picked the birthdate I want," he replied.

"Only because I feel like she's about to pop," Johanna answered. "If she holds out past tomorrow it'll be a miracle."

"Thanks a lot, Mom."

"Sorry, sweetheart; if you go too much longer, they're going to want to start your labor…it's better for it to come on its own."

"I know," Kate sighed. "As for names; Castle wants a Halloween, Sci-Fi, or mystery themed name. He wasn't even above offering up names from Scooby-Doo."

"All the names I offered up were better than Rhett," Castle stated.

"Rhett is a cute name," Johanna said as she pushed her remaining fries in front of her grandson who had been eyeing them, his small hand reaching out for them in what he seemed to think was an undetected gesture.

"Tank you, Gramma."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"I'm not surprised that you liked the Gone with the Wind inspired name," Castle said; "But no son of mine will be named Rhett; sorry to pop your bubbles."

"It's not going to be Jedi, Casper or Edgar either," Kate remarked.

"Edgar!" Johanna exclaimed with disdain. "I'll name the kid myself before I let that happen."

"Just know that if thinks he can convince me of that name and I'm dopey from medication; I want you to name it," Kate said; "Do not let it be Edgar."

"Trust me, honey; I'll knock him out before it's Edgar."

Kate gave a nod. "I knew I could count on you, Mom."

"Anytime."

"I vow not to name our son Edgar," Castle stated; "Although I do have fondness of the name."

"He wants Sabrina for a girl," Kate went on; "After the teenage witch."

"She wants Elizabeth…after the woman my mother-in-law said was sometimes a witch in her own right," Castle remarked.

"She was to me," Johanna said; "But eventually Liz and I settled into a less combative relationship that we could enjoy for the most part. She and Katie butted heads at times once she got to be a teen but overall they had a very loving relationship and I'm not surprised she'd want to honor her."

"It's so old fashioned though," he replied.

"It is not," Johanna told him; "Sabrina isn't exactly new, you know? I remember it being used on Bewitched in the sixties and there is that Audrey Hepburn movie called Sabrina."

"So to sum it up," Kate said; "It's as old as every other name."

"Fine," he sighed; "How about Autumn since it's a fall baby?"

"By that logic, McKenzie should be Spring and Landen should be Winter," his wife remarked.

Castle nodded. "See, we need a fourth to have Summer."

Johanna glanced at him. "Then you can change your name to Frankie Valli and the kids can be The Four Seasons."

Kate burst into laughter as her husband glared at her mother playfully.

"So you enjoyed seeing Jersey Boys with Mother, Johanna?" Castle asked.

"I enjoyed it very much," she replied. "As for boys names; you could use Beckett as a first or middle name to honor his mother."

"That seems like a middle name," Castle replied.

"I still like the name Shawn too," Johanna added.

Kate pondered that. "Shawn Alexander Beckett Castle."

"How about Shawn Beckett Castle," her husband said; "Although I'm still aiming for Luke at the very least for Luke Skywalker. What do you think of Luke, Johanna?"

"You don't want to know," she answered as she reached for her soda.

"In that case, I withdraw the question."

Kate laughed. "What's your pick for a girl, Mom?"

"Aubrey," Johanna said without hesitation.

"That's so popular though," her daughter remarked.

"Cassandra is nice too," she suggested.

"No," Castle said; "Then she'd be Cassie Castle."

"You're right; that won't work. I'd suggest naming her after my mother but I doubt either one of you are going to go for Naomi."

"No offense to Grandma, but no," Kate said.

"Rachel?" her mother offered.

"No."

"Mommy," McKenzie said; "How about Linus for a boy baby and Lucy for a girl baby?"

"I'm not big on the name Linus, babe," Kate told her; "But I'll consider Lucy."

"This could be the baby who has no name for a week," Castle remarked as he rose from his chair. "I'm going to go buy the paint for the belly painting."

Kate sighed. "I'll get you for this, Mom."

Johanna laughed. "Well listen, while I'm babysitting all of you, I'll help you find McKenzie's tights for her costume and then I'll help you pack their bags for their stay tomorrow…and possibly for longer in case baby no name decides to make it's entrance."

"That would be great, Mom. I'd appreciate that. Maybe you can help me straighten up a little bit so Rick doesn't have to do it again tonight. I do a bit and then my back starts to kill me."

"I'll help you pick up, Katie; it's not a problem. Does the kids laundry need thrown in the washer? I can help you gather it up and carry the basket down for you."

"We can check the hampers when we get upstairs," she said as she got up from the table. "For now, we'll get faces and hands wiped so they can play while we look for the tights."

"Then can we watch the Great Pumpkin?" McKenzie asked.

"Sure," Kate said; her hand rubbing against her belly; "I already feel like a pumpkin, I may as well watch one on TV too."

_A/N: I did research the idea of a sibling being in a delivery room and there are places that will allow a sibling who is five and up to be a part of the birth under the conditions I described._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: __Thanks for your reviews! A Guest Reviewer has mentioned the length of the chapters twice now; I know they're shorter than the large majority of chapters I write but I did that because of the trouble I had last year when I posted a Halloween story. I can't write constant fluff…I can do it for short chapters though; and if the characters avoid conflict, then I don't have to avoid my inbox. The last chapter will be longer though and I hope that even though the chapters are short this time that you all still enjoy this story!_

Chapter 5

"Jo," Jim called out as he walked through the front door of their home that evening.

"I'm upstairs," his wife answered.

He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the hook before carrying his briefcase and keys to his office and dropping them on the desk. With the chore completed, he headed upstairs to find his wife, finding her in the guest room which had been mostly converted into Landen's room when their grandchildren stayed over.

"What are you doing, sweetheart," he asked, his hand slipping around her waist as she shook out the small Spiderman comforter.

"Getting Landen's bed ready for tomorrow night," she replied before stealing a kiss. "I'm glad you're home, I missed you."

"I missed you too; sorry to be a little later than planned."

"That's alright; did you eat?"

"Yes; we ate during the meeting. What about you; you didn't wait dinner, did you?"

"No; I got something at McDonalds and ate with the kids," Johanna replied. "Your grandson wasn't happy that you didn't walk in the door behind me. I told him you'll call him this evening."

"I'll call him before his bedtime," Jim replied. "Did you tell him about his new big boy bed we got him?" he asked with a nod at the small red toddler bed that had Spiderman on the headboard.

She smiled. "I did; once he knew his favorite superhero was on it, he was all for it. I can't believe he's already ready for a toddler bed…and McKenzie's in kindergarten."

"It's alright, sweetheart; we've got another one coming…any word on when?"

"By the looks of Katie; any minute now," she replied; "But there is a bet going on if you want in."

He laughed as she put the pillow on Landen's bed. "How much and what are we betting on?"

"Birthdate and gender," Johanna said. "Rick says a boy on October thirty-first. Katie says a girl on November first. McKenzie and I say a girl on the thirty-first."

Jim nodded. "I'm going to say a boy on November first…it seems too stubborn to let Rick have his dream of a Halloween baby…which we've been hearing about since Katie got her due date."

"I know…but she's occasionally having what she claims are twinges."

"That kid's a tease," Jim said lightly; "I think it'll hold out until the first."

"I'll let Rick know you're in."

"You do that; any other news to share?" he asked as he followed his wife to their daughter's old room.

"McKenzie had a difficult day in school again…because of Molly," she said as she began to strip the bed to change the sheets.

"What happened?"

Johanna explained the situation, watching anger flick across her husband's face as he helped her change the bed. "I ought to go grab a hold of Phil and tell him he needs to straighten that little bitch of his out," he said tensely.

"I'd like to go knock on Sharon's door and say the same thing," Johanna admitted. "Katie and Rick are going to see about getting McKenzie transferred into another class. They're aiming for Alicia's class; McKenzie's little friend from dance is in her class. I called Alicia when I got home and asked if she'd have room in her class and she said she did and told me what Katie and Rick need to do; I'll call and let her know tomorrow."

"I hate knowing she spent her party crying," Jim stated; "She's just a little girl…she didn't deserve that."

"No, she doesn't."

"And Molly doesn't need to make smartass remarks to my wife either."

"Better me than our granddaughter…I'm big enough to knock her on her ass if she gets too far out of line."

Jim gave her a grin. "I'd like to be there to watch that, Sassy."

She gave him an amused smirk as she put the pillow in the pillowcase. "I'll make sure I give advanced notice."

"I appreciate it. If Katie does have the baby tomorrow, are the kids staying for the weekend like we did with McKenzie, where Rick picked her up for her visits and then brought her back so he could have his time alone with Katie and Landen while they were in the hospital?"

"Yes; that's still the plan, no matter when she goes into labor. If one of the days they'd be here would be on a day I work; Maggie will come over and watch Landen for those few hours…but I really think it's going to be sooner rather than later."

"That could be," Jim agreed. "What about trick or treat? I know Katie will have to sit it out; is Rick taking them or are we?"

"If there's no hospital trip, Katie will be here with us and Rick will take them. If she's got to go to the hospital, we take them and hope she holds the baby in until we get there. Katie asked me to bring the kids costumes and candy buckets on home with me so I don't think she's all that confident with the November first birth date."

"That does sound like a lack of confidence. I'm changing my bet to boy on the thirty-first."

Johanna laughed. "It's a good thing I hadn't called it in yet."

"It is," he said, his eyes following her to the bag that was sitting on the chair. She took out McKenzie's costume and laid it out on the bed and then carried Landen's Spiderman costume back to his room and laid it on the toddler bed before she drifted to the crib.

"We didn't even get to take the crib down between grandchildren this time," she mused, her hand rubbing against the smooth white wood.

"No, we didn't…Landen was just starting to outgrow it with his little climbing out trick he did the last time he spent the night."

"Oh I know…that was a nice five a.m. wake up call when we woke up to him climbing up on the bed yelling for you to watch cartoons."

Jim chuckled quietly. "Yeah; that was an eye opener to be sure; I'm glad we had the baby gate up across the top of the stairs."

Johanna smiled softly. "Me too. I'm not sure how he'll do with a new baby."

"He'll be alright after a little while," Jim said; his arms slipping around her.

"I think this is going to be our last grandchild," she said softly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Katie's said it a few times today…and she's getting older; this one has been a little harder on her body than the first two."

He nodded. "Well three is good…she beat us."

"I know…sometimes I wish we had had more but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"No, I guess not…but we're hands on grandparents…so it's kind of like these three are a little bit ours too," he said warmly; "Only we get to send them home when we're done."

She laughed softly. "There have been a few moments on especially cranky days of theirs that I have been glad for that."

"See, we get all the fun and the perks of saying 'go home to your mother now, come back in a day or two," Jim quipped.

She turned in his embrace, her arms slipping around him. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he murmured before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Scarlett meowed from under the crib where she had been playing with her braided yarn toy.

"We love you too, Scarlett," Johanna said.

"And so do our grandchildren," Jim remarked.

"That's true; McKenzie's already asked if Scarlett can sleep in her room tomorrow."

"I'm sure we won't hear any complaints from Scarlett about that," he replied. "Has Katie said what they're going to name the baby?"

"No; they can't make up their minds. I have been told that if it's a boy and she's dopey from medication and Rick tries to name it Edgar; I'm to knock him out and name the child myself."

"Hell I'll knock him out before he names my grandson Edgar," Jim remarked. "What would you name it if that happened?"

"Shawn," she replied. "Shawn Beckett Castle."

Jim nodded. "I like it. They don't have anything narrowed down at all?"

"Not a single name for either gender…I understand Katie wanted to be surprised this time but I don't think it's helping them when it comes to names. Katie seems to want Elizabeth for a girl though."

"After you or my mother?"

"Your mother; I got McKenzie."

Jim smiled. "I'm sure Mom would be up there beaming if her great-grandchild was to be named after her."

"I think so too. Rick doesn't like the name though; he says it's too old fashioned."

"So is his name!" he exclaimed; "It's been around forever."

She laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Shall I tell Katie you're voting for Elizabeth?"

"Yes…I like it; two of my favorite women share that name...may as well have a third."

"So you want another granddaughter despite your predication that it's a boy?"

"Honestly, I'm happy either way," Jim replied; "If I didn't already have a grandson, I'd be rooting hard for one, but since we have one of each; I'm happy with whichever we get."

"Me too…McKenzie really wants a sister though," she laughed.

"I guess most girls do."

"Yeah; until she starts getting on your nerves and taking your stuff," Johanna quipped.

"That's also true of brothers."

"I can see Landen battling a brother now for touching his Spiderman toys," she replied.

Jim laughed. "That wouldn't be pretty."

"Of course the same could be said about McKenzie when it comes to her Barbie dolls."

"That's true…so far we've all been lucky; she and Landen get along pretty well for the most part."

"We'll just hope for the best," she said as her phone chimed in her pocket indicating a call through Skype. "It's Rick," she stated as she answered. "Hello?"

"Good news," her son-in-law stated as he appeared on the screen.

"You've decided on a name?" she asked.

"Better," Castle replied as he turned so she could see Kate on the screen, her baby bump painted like a jack-o-lantern. "The Great Pumpkin is here!"

"That's adorable!" Johanna exclaimed. "You did take pictures, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, we've got pictures."

"I'm going to get you all for this," Kate stated.

"That's a good look on you, Katie," Jim said with a laugh as he peered at the screen.

His daughter smirked. "Since you're my father I won't tell you to shut up…but just know that I thought it."

"I didn't doubt it for a minute," Jim quipped.

"It's cute, Katie," Johanna said.

"Grandma, do you like it!?" McKenzie asked, bouncing on the sofa cushion next to her mother.

"I love it," she told her.

"I painted the eyes and the nose!"

"You did a good job, sweetheart."

"Hey, sweet pea," Jim said; "Are you excited for trick or treat?"

"Yeah…but I don't want no mummy to scare me."

"I'm sure that won't happen again," Jim told her. "I had a talk with that mummy."

"Good."

"Jim," Castle spoke; "Did Johanna tell you about the wager?"

"Yes," he laughed; "Put me down for a boy on the thirty-first."

"You're going against me too!" Kate exclaimed. "My own parents betraying me by picking Halloween!"

"It's not us who are betraying you," Jim replied; "It's your baby...so that's your gene pool it's probably dipping into."

"My gene pool is yours!" Kate exclaimed.

"Well then you shouldn't really be surprised," her father said with a laugh.

"You two enjoy this way too much," their daughter replied.

"Speaking of enjoyment," Jim said; "Where's my boy?"

"Right here," Castle said, shifting so Landen could be seen on the screen. "Landen, Grandpa and Grandma are on the phone."

"Granpa!" Landen yelled, running closer as Castle stopped down so he could see his grandparents on the screen.

"Hey, buddy," Jim said with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Painting Mama!" he exclaimed.

"Did you help paint Mama?"

"Yeah! Mama a pumpkin…that baby in there."

"I know; I think that baby is going to come out soon; are you going to be okay with that?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," his grandson replied. "Me Spidaman, Granpa."

"I know, Grandma showed me your costume. Do you want to see your big boy bed?"

"Yeah! My big boy bed!"

"Here it is," Johanna said, moving so that their grandson could see his new toddler bed. "What do you think of your new bed, Landen?"

"Spidaman bed!" Landen exclaimed. "Mama, me got Spidaman big boy bed!"

"Oh boy," Kate said; "I bet you get to sleep in that bed when you spend the night at Grandma's tomorrow."

"Me sleep there, Gramma?" Landen asked excitedly.

"Yes, sweetie; it's all ready for you to sleep in it tomorrow night," Johanna answered.

"That's a cool bed," Castle told his son. "Daddy's going to have to get you a big boy bed for here before the new baby comes home."

"You better do that this weekend, Rick," Johanna suggested.

"I'll see about getting him one tomorrow; maybe I can get it put together while he's with you. Jim, I might need you to come over Sunday or Monday and help me move the crib to the nursery."

"Let me know when you're ready, Rick," Jim told him.

"I will."

"Mom," Kate called out.

"What, Katie?"

"We did put McKenzie's tights in the bag, right?"

"Yes, dear; I have them. By the way; you father votes for Elizabeth as the name if it's a girl."

Kate smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"I think it's a nice name," Jim remarked. "Not nearly as old fashioned as some people want to make it out to be."

"Telling stories about me again, Johanna?" Castle asked.

"It is one of the highlights of my life, Rick," Johanna replied.

Castle smirked at her. "Jim; what do you think of Luke for a boy?"

"It's alright I guess…seems a little dated for someone who thinks Elizabeth is old fashioned."

"I see you're on Johanna's side as usual."

"Hey, he did say it was a boy like you did," Johanna remarked.

"I take back the accusation," Castle quipped. "Alright kids, tell Grandma and Grandpa goodnight; it's time for baths, stories and bed."

"Night, Gramma; Night Granpa," Landen said, his face coming closer to the screen.

"Goodnight, Landen," Johanna said. "I love you."

"Love you, Gramma. Love you, Granpa."

"I love you too, Buddy," Jim replied. "You get some sleep so you'll be ready to trick or treat."

"Kay!" he exclaimed before running back to his mother's side.

"Goodnight, Grandma," McKenzie said as she appeared on the screen once more. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart; sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Grandpa; I love you."

"I love you too, sweet pea. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay; make sure that mummy doesn't come back."

"It's taken care of, honey."

McKenzie smiled. "See you tomorrow!" she said before running off.

"Go pick out your pajamas, McKenzie," Kate called after her. "Goodnight, Mom; Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Katie," Johanna said; "Get some rest, you look tired."

"I've been tired ever since I hit the third trimester."

"It's almost over, sweetheart."

"I know…did you tell Dad about what we talked about?"

"Not yet, but I will."

"Okay; I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Katie," her parents replied.

"Alright," Castle said; "I'm going to go help the Great Pumpkin get the kids ready for bed and then I'll send you those pictures, Johanna."

"Keep calling me the Great Pumpkin and she's going to be coming over to help me drop you down the garbage chute," Kate said in the background.

He smiled. "I'll try to refrain. See you both tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Rick," they said before Johanna ended the call and slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"What is it that Katie wanted to know if you had talked to me about?" Jim asked.

"Let's go downstairs, I need a cold drink," Johanna said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No; they want to let McKenzie come into the delivery room because she wants to see the baby being born. They've cleared it with the doctor, but there are two requirements; she can't come in until it's time for Katie to push and an adult has to accompany her besides her father."

"That would be you," Jim said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Yes; which means you'll have to keep Landen occupied in the waiting room and she wanted to be sure you're okay with that."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. "I can handle my grandson on my own."

"I know that," she replied as she got her soda out of the fridge. "Katie knows it too but you know how it is; she's getting nervous about the labor and delivery and she definitely doesn't want her baby born on Halloween."

"You'd think she'd feel like a seasoned pro by now with this being her third baby."

"According to Valerie; it doesn't matter how many you've had, you're still nervous when it comes time to deliver. The possibility of it being born on Halloween has her on edge too."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want it to be born on a holiday. I think there's probably a little more to it than just an aversion to a holiday birthday but I don't like to push when she's hormonal."

"Wise choice," her husband stated as he grabbed himself a drink. "I remember when you had false labor on Halloween…you didn't like the idea of that birthdate either."

"No, I didn't; and I get why she doesn't either…but if the baby decides to come there's nothing she can do about it. I'd rather the baby come on its own opposed to them having to induce her labor if she continues to linger."

"Is she really okay with having McKenzie in there?" he asked.

"She seems to be; she didn't hesitate and said that she wants her to have the opportunity while she can because this could be the last baby. She hasn't really said a lot but I think her main concern might be how Landen's going to accept the baby. He's younger than McKenzie was when he was born. He may have a harder time adjusting than his sister did."

Jim nodded. "I'm sure he'll be a little jealous but everyone will just have to make sure that he gets the same amount of attention and affection that he's used to…McKenzie too; with her being in school now, she may feel a little disconnected."

"That's why I don't mind doing the school runs, especially now with Katie being off work. I don't want McKenzie to think I just forget about her when she's not here."

"No one will ever accuse you of that, sweetheart. The only time they go more than a few days without seeing us is when we slip away for a vacation…and we usually call once or twice while we're away."

"I know; but I like to keep our connection loud and clear."

"Don't worry, it is," Jim assured with a smile. "Let's go find something to watch."

Johanna sighed a little as they made their way to the living room. "I feel restless tonight."

"How come?"

"I don't know…some of it is probably Katie's nervous energy. Some of it is me worrying that she's going to be in the hospital tomorrow night and that she'll have the baby before we get there and I'll miss this one. Some of it is that feeling that something could happen at any minute."

Jim tugged her down on the sofa with him and wrapped an arm around her. "Try to relax," he told her; "Everything is going to be fine and I'm sure you'll be there in time to see number three come into the world."

She breathed deeply. "I'm trying. What did you mean when you told McKenzie you had taken care of the mummy situation?"

"Well, you know that was Dave Matthias down the street that was jumping out on the kids last year. I saw him out yesterday and asked if he planned on doing it again. He said he was. I told him if he jumped out and scared my granddaughter again, he'd be needing those bandages he wraps himself in for real."

Johanna laughed. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did. He asked what she'd be dressed up as and promised to make sure he could see the kids from his hiding place so he wouldn't jump out at the wrong one."

She smiled as she wrapped her arm around him as she snuggled close. "You're very sexy when you're protective."

"I know, that's how I got a cheerleader to marry me," he said lightly.

A soft laugh crossed her lips as she tipped her head up to kiss him. "I was lucky to outlast all those other girls who wanted you."

Jim shook his head. "You didn't need to worry; you were the only one in the running, sweetheart," he said, his hand caressing her arm. "You relax now; everything will be alright."

"I know," she murmured. "It's just waiting for the confirmation of it that's difficult."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Guest Reviewer, I wasn't offended about the chapter length comments, I just wanted to explain why I chose shorter chapters this time._

Chapter 6

"Kate," Castle said quietly; his voice gruff from sleep as he padded into the living room.

"Yeah?" his wife replied, looking up from the papers she had taken out of McKenzie's backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep."

"Are you having pain?"

"No; I just can't sleep…I can't get comfortable and despite feeling tired, I just can't sleep so I got up."

"How long have you been up?" he asked as he joined her on the sofa.

"Since a little after twelve," Kate answered.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's after two now."

"I know…I remembered the laundry I had in the dryer so I went and got it and folded it. It's in the basket in the laundry room; I didn't want to risk waking the kids by putting it away. I did go up and check on them though…McKenzie's curled up with her teddy bear, huddled under the blankets. Landen's got an iron grip on his stuffed Spiderman and had his covers kicked off. We do need to get him a new bed this weekend…I just hope he understands why and that were not just doing it because the baby needs the crib."

"He'll be fine, Kate," Castle said softly as he sat down next to her. "He's going to be sleeping in a toddler bed at your parents house, we just do what they've been telling him; that he's a big boy and it's time for a big boy bed."

"He's not a big boy," she said, her voice cracking. "He's my baby."

He gave a quiet laugh as he brushed a lock of hair back from her face. "He can still be your baby in a toddler bed…just like McKenzie is still your baby in that twin bed upstairs."

"I know," she sniffed. "I'm just being ridiculous."

"No; I get it; really I do…and I'll still get it when number three is ready to transition from crib to toddler bed."

Kate gave him a small wobbly smile. "I'm trying not to think that far ahead."

"That's probably best if you're already feeling weepy," he said quietly. "What are you doing with McKenzie's backpack?"

"Checking to see if she had homework in her folder. I forgot to ask. I don't see anything; just her work she's done and gotten back. I went ahead and pulled it out so we don't look like we neglect our daughter's folder…since Molly's a bitch."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting until the end of the week to empty it."

"I'm going through these other papers to make sure they aren't homework. We need to fill out this paper so she can be registered for her library card."

"I'll put it on the fridge," Castle stated; "I'll fill it out in the morning when all my brain cells are functioning."

"Here's a paper saying the school pictures are delayed and will be here next week. God, I had already forgotten that she had them taken. We did send in the order form and the check, right?"

"Yes; I personally handed the envelope to Molly like the other parents were doing," he answered as he made his way back from clipping the library card form on the fridge.

"Good…I swear, this baby must be sucking up half my brain power."

"It's alright," he murmured, his hand rubbing over her stomach; "Pregnancy brain is normal…especially with two other kids in the house. Anything else we need to be aware of in those papers?"

"No; looks like they're mainly her drawings from art class…we need to keep those; I think the stick figure in this one with the big bump in the middle must be pregnant me," Kate said with a soft laugh.

"I'd say that's a safe bet," Castle agreed; "And she's drawn herself with you…and another stick figure in a dress with dark hair who I'm assuming must be your mother."

Kate smiled as she turned the paper over. "Oh, this must have been part of an assignment in class. Draw a picture of something fun you did over the weekend. This looks like the assistant's handwriting who wrote in McKenzie's answer. 'I went shopping with my mommy and my grandma'."

'That's definitely a keeper," he said as he took the paper from her hand.

"They all are," she replied.

"Of course."

"We'll have to pick one to put on the fridge."

"We will. Anything else?"

"An invitation to that Carly's birthday party. That can go in the garbage because I'm not making her go to the party of a kid who picks at her and we damn sure aren't buying that kid a gift."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

"That's all that needs cleaned out of here," Kate said as she put her daughter's folder back inside the backpack along with her fuzzy purple pencil bag that she had bought her to hold her crayons and pencils. "I think that maybe when we take the kids over to Mom's tomorrow; we should take McKenzie's backpack and lunchbox too…just in case they end up staying because I'm in the hospital. That way Mom can get her ready and have her lunch packed for you so you can take her to school."

"We can do that," he said with a nod.

"I texted Mom a little while ago."

"This late?"

"She must've been up; she answered right away and was perfectly coherent. Believe me, when she's half asleep and texting, I know it right away."

"What did you text her about?"

"I wanted to know if she talked to Alicia; she had. Alicia does have room in her class for another student. She doesn't think it's an issue that we're related but she said to be on the safe side she won't mention it and Mom told her we wouldn't either. Alicia said we need to speak to the principal and explain everything…and that she doesn't think we'll have any problems having McKenzie's class switched."

"I hope not; I want her to feel better about school."

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"If I'm in the hospital Monday; I still want you to go talk to the principal and get this underway. I don't want to wait; he can call me if he needs confirmation from me that I have these concerns and want the class changed. I want it taken care of…I don't want her wellbeing at school shoved off just because we're having another baby."

He squeezed her knee gently. "I promise you that no matter what, I will go in and speak with the principal on Monday morning. We'll get it taken care of, don't worry."

"That's always hard for me to do."

"I know but try."

She nodded but knew she'd worry anyway.

"What else is bothering you?"

"That my back won't be able to take going trick or treating with them tomorrow," she answered.

"They've got plenty of trick or treats to come, Kate; it's okay that you have to sit this one out. You don't want to be out there and go into labor. It's better for you to stay with your mom this time…the kids understand that you can't go this time."

"I know…but I still feel bad…and I worry I'll go into labor before they get dressed and go trick or treating and I won't get to see Landen as Spiderman."

"Kate, with the amount of pictures your parents take; you don't stand a chance of not seeing it."

"It's not the same as in person."

"It'll be okay."

"I don't want to ruin their Halloween."

"You're not; if you are in labor tomorrow night; your parents are still going to take them trick or treating; they're not going to miss out. Yes, I'm sure they'll miss you…or us; if there's a hospital trip; but they're also going to be equally excited to go with Grandma and Grandpa this time…let's face it, they're crazy about them."

'They are," she laughed.

"So don't worry; they love their adventures with their grandparents and they'll tell us about it for days afterwards. Anything else bothering you?"

"No," Kate replied; not really wanting to dig into her insecurities and worries.

"Then you should try to sleep," her husband suggested.

"I can't…I've tried; believe me, I wanted to sleep but I'm wide awake."

Castle nodded. "When you were pregnant with Landen, there was a night when you couldn't sleep…you dozed off for a couple hours early in the morning…and later that afternoon you went into labor."

"I know," she murmured.

"With McKenzie you struggled with insomnia on and off during the last trimester…especially the last week of your pregnancy. It was really bad the night before you had her; you barely slept at all."

"I know…but that doesn't mean that it's going to be that way this time."

"That's true…this one could be totally different," he said; doing his best not to laugh and succeeding.

"Are you patronizing me?"

"No; not at all."

"Insomnia is a normal part of pregnancy."

"What's your mother's excuse tonight if she was coherent for late night texting?"

"I don't know," Kate replied; "I think sometimes we somehow get on the same wavelength. She's probably picking up on my…"

"Anxiety?"

"For lack of better words…and she's probably worried she'll sleep through the call saying we need her so she's sleeping light when she does doze off…and watching old shows on TV between dozes."

Castle glanced at her as he picked up the remote from the coffee table. "You want to give that a try? We can just hang out here on the couch and watch some old show…maybe it'll relax you and you'll doze off for a little while. If you fall asleep on my shoulder I promise not to move until I hear the first footstep upstairs."

Kate smiled; shifting a little to sit back on the sofa, moving into the circle of her husband's arm. "Yeah; we can do that…if you're not sleepy."

"I'm fine…I think of these little meetings in the middle of the night as our special time together where we don't often get interrupted by kids, phones, work, doorbell…whatever else there is that finds us between six a.m. and ten p.m."

"That's true," she laughed. "Can you get the blanket behind you; I feel a little chilly."

"Sure," Castle said, reaching for her favorite burgundy throw and spreading it out over her. He cuddled her close, feeling a kick land against him. "The baby's awake too."

"It is," Kate said with a nod; her hand rubbing against the spot where her baby's kicks were landing. "It's a night owl…we're not going to sleep for a long time."

"Then you better hope you doze off while watching TV," her husband stated as he pulled up the guide on the television. "What kind of show do we want to watch?"

"Would think it was terrible if I said something from my childhood?"

"No," he laughed quietly; "Why would I?"

"Well; some eighties sitcoms haven't aged as well as others."

"Who cares? I like to see what shows little Kate Beckett liked. Do you want Full House? I know you and McKenzie were watching that last weekend…you said you wanted her to see shows you grew up with but you seemed relaxed during it."

She nodded. "Yeah; that's fine…seems fitting; we're about to have a full house of our own."

"But luckily I'm more proficient at diaper changing than John Stamos was."

"That's true," she giggled. "Thank you for not teasing me for this."

"Not a problem; besides, I'm glad McKenzie likes it and wants to watch it…it's a lot less worrisome than some shows on TV today…and I know; that was a very Dad thing to say," he said lightly.

"It was, but I agree…I know I can let her watch a few episodes while I'm making dinner and know she's not seeing anything she shouldn't be and I'm glad she likes it too…because I did watch it…it reminds of being a kid; I was eight when it came out and I liked watching it with Mom."

"And now you and McKenzie are starting to watch it together so it's coming full circle."

"Yeah; I guess so. I'll have to find a show from my childhood that Landen will like when he's older."

"You might have to lie and tell him Spiderman is in it, whatever it is."

"That's a possibility," she laughed, snuggling closer. "He's going to be such a cute Spiderman tomorrow."

"The cutest," Castle agreed. "I'm glad you already sent everything over to your mother's for the costumes…we won't have to worry about forgetting anything if we're in a hurry. I feel bad for forgetting McKenzie's hat this morning…I feel like I contributed to her bad day."

"So did I; I couldn't find the tights. Mom found them behind the dryer; they had fallen off and I didn't even think of the possibility that they had fallen behind something."

"We were rushing; we had overslept a little and Landen was a little fussy and wanted you and I was trying to get breakfast made while you got McKenzie ready…it was just one of those days where we didn't have it as together as we usually do. I feel bad and I know you do too…but it happens…really Molly is who made it a bigger deal than it had to be. Johanna's right, she could've put the dress on over her jeans."

Kate sighed. "It's going to be the last thing Molly ruins for my child."

"We'll get it taken care of…the sooner the better. I don't want her being angry if McKenzie tells the class that she got a baby brother or sister."

"Yeah; apparently you're not allowed to mention such things. She never used to be like that."

"We won't have to deal with her much longer; don't worry."

"I am going to worry," she remarked; "I can't help it…she's already saying that she doesn't think she likes school…and you usually don't start hearing that in a grade where there's recess and finger painting."

"I'm sure some kids do hate it in kindergarten," he replied; trying to be sensitive to her feelings as he knew she wouldn't rest about the issue until it was dealt with. "I don't want McKenzie to dislike school; that's why we're going to get it taken care of. We'll take her stuff to your mother's tomorrow just in case, but honestly, as far as I'm concerned, yesterday was her last day in Molly's class. If you're not in the hospital come Monday, we can drop McKenzie and Landen off to your mom and go take care of it; if you are in the hospital, your mother can keep her home and I'll go take care of things. Whichever way you want to do it, and we don't need to decide for sure until Sunday, but if you want to keep her home Monday, I'm totally alright with that, Kate. It's kindergarten, it's not like she'll be missing something majorly important that will affect her SAT scores years down the road. Besides, between us and your mom, McKenzie already has a good start on education; before she ever stepped into Molly's classroom, she already knew her alphabet, her numbers, her colors…we teach her anything she wants to know and so do your parents. She's going to be fine. We'll get the class switched and she'll have a fresh start."

Kate glanced at him worry in her eyes. "What if they say no?"

"Then we have other options," he replied. "If the school says no, then we go to the board of education and ask them to step in and change the class. If they don't want to do that, then we can either put her in private school, which I know you don't really care for that...or we tell them that we want the papers to fill out to put her in a school closer to your parents neighborhood because your mother is our primary babysitter and we have a right to have our child in a school near her caregiver. She can go to elementary school where you went if it comes down to it, because I have no issue with putting her in a school that's closer to their house. Those are going to be the options…and if they try to deny us help with this issue, I'm not above going to the media…I'm not even above sending your mother in there with her law degree since this seems like it would come under a civil rights heading and that's one of her main arenas…they would be denying our daughter her right to a classroom where she isn't bullied by the teacher. Your mother would chew them up and spit them out…so trust me, this is going to be handled one way or another."

Kate smiled a little. "Is it terrible that I'm not above using her law degree?"

"No; and you know she'd do it if we needed her to."

"I would never doubt that…and her license is current."

"Then don't worry; it's going to be taken care of one way or another. We have options…and we have a lawyer who doesn't take it lightly when someone messes with her grandchildren. It's going to be fine," Castle assured. "Try to relax about that issue."

"I'll try."

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

She sighed a little. "Do you think Landen's going to do okay with the baby?"

"Yeah; he'll be fine. We'll make sure of it; just like we made sure McKenzie was fine when he was born. We'll have a little period of adjustment but it's going to be alright just like it was the last time, I promise. Just relax, Kate; everything is going to work out fine."

"I hope so," she murmured.

"It will," Castle said confidently; "Watch the show and relax…let yourself doze if the mood strikes, okay?"

"I'll try," Kate promised; but she knew she was unlikely to sleep much. She was too anxious…too worried that the insomnia did mean that labor was imminent like last time; worried about McKenzie's school issue; about how Landen would accept his sibling…about her baby being born on Halloween…a day of ghosts, goblins and other not so cute and warm things. She sighed; maybe it would hold off until midnight…at least she could hope it would.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews!_

Chapter 7

Later that day, Castle watched his wife as subtly as he could and there was one thing he was certain of; his wife was in labor. She was trying to hide it because it was still early; but she was definitely in labor, he had no doubt about it as he watched her as she stood near the table, taking soft, deep breaths, her hand on her lower back, eyes closed and lips pressed into a thin line. Yeah; he had seen that face before…it was the face of a woman in denial about impending childbirth. "Kate?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

"You don't seem fine…were you having a contraction?"

"Just a twinge," Kate replied while discreetly making note of the time. It had been an hour since her last 'twinge' while he had been out procuring a toddler bed for their son.

"Seemed like more than a twinge," Castle remarked.

"That's because you want it to be more than a twinge," she stated. "You're determined that I'm giving birth today."

"Our baby might be the one who's determined. Maybe you should lay down, you didn't get much sleep. You dozed off around three-thirty but you were back up at six."

"I had to make breakfast for the kids."

"The kids didn't get up until eight…it's the weekend."

"Well at least I was up and ready to make it when they got up," she remarked.

"Still…a little rest won't hurt."

"I've got things to do," Kate replied.

"Like what?"

"I have to get the kids stuff together for tonight."

"I thought your mom helped you pack for them? We don't need to over pack; she's got plenty of clothes for them if they'd need more."

"She did help me; but you know they always like to take a few favorite toys with them. Landen has to have his Spiderman that he sleeps with and his favorite truck and his little toy hammer and pliers in case he has to help his Grandpa fix something. McKenzie needs her teddy bear that she sleeps with and she always takes a couple of her Barbies and her baby doll. I need to get those things into their little backpacks they take over there…plus we're taking McKenzie's school stuff. I want to get some more laundry done…we still have dinner and the kids baths to do before we leave this evening."

"Kate; you're rambling," Castle said; "Your mother does that when she's uptight…and it seems to be the same for you."

"I said I'm fine; you asked what I had to do and I was telling you," she retorted, a slight edge to her tone.

"Okay," he said; deciding he better tread carefully. She'd have to acknowledge the truth sooner or later.

"Mama," Landen's sleepy voice called out over the baby monitor. "Mama."

"I have to get Landen up from his nap," Kate said, wincing a little at the ache in her back.

"I could get him…maybe you shouldn't lift him."

"I'm getting him, he wants me," she replied as she headed for the stairs.

"I could just lift him out for you."

"No!" she exclaimed. "I'm getting my son; just…don't do this right now, Castle."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Start smothering me," Kate replied sharply. "I'll tell you when I'm in labor and it's not right now…so just get this idea of a Halloween baby out of your head because it's not happening."

"The baby might have something to say about that."

"I already told it it's staying in!" she exclaimed. "I'm the mother, I'm the boss."

"Mama!" Landen yelled loudly.

"I'm coming, sweetie," she called back, doing her best to move up the stairs as quickly as she could.

Castle breathed deeply; yeah, she was definitely in denial…and definitely in labor; but for now since it seemed to be in the early stages, he'd allow her to continue to act as though it wasn't going to happen today. He would, however, alert their babysitters, he thought as he pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped out a text to his mother-in-law.

"_So here's the deal, those twinges are starting to look like contractions but your daughter is in denial…I'm going to let her play that card for now so don't mention this message to her; I just wanted you to know that it's possible we could be over sooner rather than later…because I'm pretty sure the Great Pumpkin is going to deliver that little Halloween treat."_

His phone chimed a minute later with Johanna's reply. _"I've been on standby since she texted me at something after one this morning about the school stuff and told me she had insomnia. Keep me updated."_

"_Will do," _he replied; figuring that he could go ahead and sneak Kate's bag down to the car while she was upstairs tending to Landen and most likely looking in on McKenzie who was in her room playing with her dollhouse. It seemed like the best course of action so he hurried off to get that chore done undetected.

* * *

"Mama," Landen said as he stood in the crib, his hand rubbing his eye.

"Hey, buddy, I'm here," Kate said softly as she entered the room and lifted her son into her arms and cuddled him close. "Did you have a good nap?"

He curled into her, his head tucking into the curve of her neck. "Spidaman," he said tiredly.

"You need your Spiderman?" she asked as she grabbed it from the crib. "Here he is."

Landen curled his arm around his stuffed superhero as Kate moved and settled down in the rocking chair with him. "Are you still sleepy?" she asked, brushing her fingertips over his thick brown hair that reminded her so much of her husband's.

"Seepy," he murmured.

She pressed a kiss against his head. "My sleepy boy…you better wake up though; you get to trick or treat tonight; you get to wear your costume."

"Mama, tick teat?"

A pang of guilt race through her. "No, sweetie; Mommy can't go trick or treating. Daddy's going to take you and I'll stay with Grandma."

"Me stay Gramma's."

"You're going to stay at Grandma's tonight…you're going to sleep in your new big boy bed"

"Spidaman bed."

"That's right; your new Spiderman bed…do you think you'll like it?"

"Yeah," he said, giving his expected favored answer as his small hand toyed with her hair.

"Daddy and I are going to put a big boy bed here in your room; would you like that?" Kate asked as she shifted him so she could see his face.

"Spidaman big boy bed?"

"Yes; Daddy made sure Spiderman was on your bed," she assured. "You're getting too big for your crib."

"Me got out," Landen stated.

She nodded. "I know you got out of your crib at Grandma and Grandpa's…that's why they got you a new bed…and our new baby is going to sleep in the crib. Is that okay?"

Landen studied her for a moment and then placed his hand on the swell of her stomach. "Baby in there," he said.

"I know…but when it comes out of Mommy's belly, it'll need a place to sleep. Is it okay if the baby sleeps in your crib and you sleep in your new bed Daddy bought for you?"

"Kay; put baby in bed."

"I can't today; the baby isn't here yet…and Daddy has to put your bed together first."

"Me help Daddy," Landen stated.

"Yeah; maybe you can help Daddy," she replied, brushing a kiss across his brow as she rose from the chair with him in her arms. "Let's get you changed."

"No!" her son laughed.

"Yes."

"No, change!"

"Yes, change," she said as she laid him on the changing table and managed to get him out of his pants despite his squirming. His diaper was barely damp as she took it off and grabbed a dry one to slide under his bottom. "Pretty soon you're going to be going on the potty like Sissy. You're getting to be a big boy; you're not going to need diapers much longer."

"Me big boy," Landen said as she hooked in his diaper.

"That's right; you're a big boy…but you're still my baby too."

"That baby," he said, his hand brushing across the top of her baby bump.

Kate kissed his forehead. "You're my baby too and so is McKenzie."

"Where Sissy at?"

"She's playing in her room."

"Me play with Sissy."

"You can in a little while," she said as she lifted him off the table and put him on his feet on the floor. "First we have to get your stuff ready to go to Grandma's tonight," she told him as she grabbed his small superhero backpack from the closet. "Can I go ahead and put Spiderman in your bag so we don't forget him?"

Landen handed over his stuffed friend without issue and she tucked it into his bag. Kate then grabbed his favorite blanket and folded it, stuffing it in the bag as well. "What else do you want to take to Grandma's?"

"Tools," he exclaimed, running to the toys that were lying on the small child sized table in his room. He grabbed his cherished hammer and pliers. "Help Granpa."

"Okay, put them in your bag," she said, holding it open for him. "What else?"

"Tucks."

"Your trucks are downstairs; we'll get them when we go down. Do you want to take your Clifford Halloween book?"

"Yeah! George!" he said, pointing at his favorite Curious George book.

"Okay," Kate replied as she slipped the books into his backpack. "Let's go help Sissy pack her backpack."

"Sissy!" Landen yelled running from the room as Kate followed behind him, watching as he ran into McKenzie's room.

She smiled as she stepped inside her daughter's room in time to see her son tackle hug his sister and the giggles that followed. McKenzie loved her brother and her brother adored her…she was thankful for that and she hoped the new baby would be accepted as easily by them. She went to the closet and got the purple unicorn backpack that McKenzie carried to her belongings in to her grandparents.

"McKenzie; I'm going to put your bear in your backpack so we can take it to Grandma's tonight. What else do you want to take?"

"Some of my Barbies," she said as she took a few out of her dollhouse and moved to her mother's side to slip the dolls into the bag.

"What else?"

"Gracie," McKenzie replied, moving to the doll cradle and taking out her favorite baby doll.

"Do you want to take a book?"

"No; me and Grandma got a book we're reading."

"Oh?" Kate asked. "What book?"

"Little House in the Big Woods," McKenzie replied. "Grandma said it was your book when you were a little girl and that there's more books after this one!"

She smiled. "That's right; Santa brought me those books when I was little. Do you like it so far?"

"Yes, I'm glad me and Grandma get to read more tonight. Do you know they don't have TV in that book!?" McKenzie asked.

Kate laughed softly. "I know; they didn't have phones or cars either."

"They had a wagon and horses pulled it," her daughter remarked.

"That's right," she said, wincing a little as another pain seized her body. She slowly sat down on McKenzie's bed, her gaze traveling to Landen who was playing with his sister's Barbie car and then she looked back to her daughter's curious face.

"You okay, Mommy?" McKenzie asked.

"I'm fine, baby," she replied, bringing a smile to her lips. "I just had a little twinge."

"What's a twinge?"

"Well…um…it's like a pain," she explained; "But not a big pain…just a small one."

"Does it mean our new baby is going to come out?" her daughter asked, her hand falling against her mother's stomach.

"Not yet," Kate replied; although she had a sinking feeling that this twinge had come sooner than it should have.

"Maybe after trick or treat?" McKenzie asked.

She smiled a little. "Yeah; maybe after trick or treat…or tomorrow."

"I get to see it?"

"Are you sure you want to? Do you remember that we talked about it last night; about how I'm going to have pain and I might be cranky?"

"It's okay," her daughter told her. "I want to see it."

"Okay…but if you change your mind, no one will get mad at you."

"I'm going to see it," her daughter told her matter of factly.

"Alright," Kate said as she rose from the bed. "Let's go downstairs so we can get Landen's trucks. Landen, come on, we're going to go downstairs. Hold my hand and I'll help you walk down the stairs."

Her son hurried to her side and took her hand as McKenzie bounded out of the room in front of them.

They moved downstairs and Kate settled her children down with their toys as she finished packing their backpacks. She then made another trip upstairs to get the diaper bag and McKenzie's overnight bag that her mother had helped her pack the day before. She gathered up McKenzie's school bag and lunch box, feeling like time was of the essence and she needed to be prepared. She piled everything near the door and then moved to the kitchen, opening the cupboard and taking out the baking dish before moving to the fridge to get the ingredients she'd need to prepare dinner. It was a little early to start preparing their meal but she figured it was best if they ate early; she could then help the kids with their baths before they headed to her mother's for them to get into their costumes. She could try to straighten up the loft again while the lasagna baked.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Castle asked as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm going to get things ready to make dinner. I think we should eat early."

"Is lasagna a good choice?" he asked; "Maybe we should have something light…just in case your twinges become more serious."

"I didn't plan to eat the whole pan myself, Castle."

"I know…but…"

"I figured we'd have leftovers tomorrow."

"I think we should save this for another day," he suggested.

"So my kids aren't supposed to have a filling dinner because you're desperate for me to give you a Halloween baby?" she asked.

"That's not what I said at all."

"It feels like it."

"It's not…I just think we should have lasagna another day. We've got some kids meals in the freezer, I say we heat those up for McKenzie and Landen and you should keep it light."

"I want to cook for my kids."

"Kate, you're a little tense; why don't you just let me handle dinner tonight."

Her features turned hard. "I will cook for my children."

"I think they'll be fine with the kids meals."

"I said I'm cooking for my children," she said slowly. "I will make them macaroni and cheese and chicken strips."

"We have a frozen meal in that variety for them."

"It's not the same as when I cook it myself!" Kate exclaimed. "If you want to do something, go take their stuff down to the car so we don't forget anything. Can you do that or do you need to keep bossing me around?"

Castle smiled. "I can do that; no problem."

"Then go do it while I make dinner."

"Okay," he said; figuring he better let the mood swings roll off his back. She had been like this when she had been in labor with Landen…he hadn't been as smart then; he had said the wrong thing more than once but he was wiser this time around, he mused as he picked up the collection of bags and headed out the door.

As he made his way to their car in the parking garage, he couldn't help but feel excited; the baby was coming, there was no doubt about it…despite what his wife wanted to believe. They were getting their Halloween baby which made it all feel even more magical and special to him. He didn't understand why Kate was so against giving birth on the holiday but it looked like it might be out of her control…and there was a feeling of giddiness attached to that as he put the kids bags in the trunk and then closed it. He pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped out a message to Johanna.

"_Mood swings are amping up, be prepared for that when we come over."_

"_That's nothing new," _Johanna wrote back. _"They do rear their head once in awhile."_

"_No, this is the major mood swing; the 'don't help me, I'm doing what I want to do right now and you need to be out of my face' mood swing."_

"_That's a different story."_

"_Yes, it is…it's the story of a new Castle about to be born."_

"_You might be wanting it so much that you'll jinx yourself and she'll hold off until tomorrow."_

"_I have faith in the universe," _Castle wrote back. _"Besides, she's nesting…she never does that until labor is upon her. I already have the car packed."_

"_Tread carefully, Rick; don't get her upset," _Johanna replied. _"I'll see you all when you get here."_

"_So far we're still on the original time; I'll let you know if it changes."_

"_Okay; we're on standby as requested."_

Castle smiled and put the phone back into his pocket; it was time to go back upstairs and tip toe around his wife while discreetly timing her 'twinges' as she wanted to call them.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews!_

Chapter 8

By the time they pulled up in front of Kate's parents house, her contractions were hovering around fifteen minutes apart. Her husband was desperate to go to the hospital…she, however, was not. Going trick or treating with her kids was out of the question…and now, they wouldn't have their father going with them either so the least she could do was get them into their costumes, make a fuss over them and take a copious amount of pictures. She was not going to the hospital until she had achieved those goals. The pain was still somewhat tolerable, her water hadn't broke yet…she was fine…but her husband kept droning on.

"I'm not going yet," Kate said as she got out of the car and opened the back door to get her son out of his carseat while her husband helped their daughter out of her booster seat.

"I think we should," he replied, hurrying to the trunk to get the kids belongings out.

"And I said we're not," she remarked as she took McKenzie's hand and started up the walk.

"Kate…with this being our third, things could pick up quickly. I'd rather already be at the hospital if that should be the case," he called after her.

"I said I'm not going yet," she snapped.

"Going where?" Johanna asked, opening the door before Kate could release McKenzie's hand to knock.

"To the hospital," she said tartly. "He needs to leave me alone."

Her mother smiled. "If you had told him to leave you alone nine months ago you wouldn't be annoyed right now."

"Believe me, the next time I hear the words 'it'll be fun', the answer is no…every time that word enters the equation, I end up like this," Kate replied as Landen reached for his grandmother.

"My grandchildren are awful quiet," Johanna said as she took her grandson into her arms and cuddled him.

"That's because they had to listen to us bicker in the car," she said, feeling guilty as she ran a hand over McKenzie's head.

"Bicker about what?" Jim asked as he entered the entry way and scooped up his granddaughter.

"About how we should go to the hospital," Castle said as he pushed through the door. "Contractions are fifteen minutes apart."

"She can probably wait until she hits the ten minute mark," Johanna stated while unzipping Landen's jacket; "Unless your water broke."

"It hasn't and I'm not going until I get my kids dressed in their costumes and take pictures."

"Your mother can send pictures," Castle stated.

Kate's eyes snapped with fire as another contraction seized her body. She stepped closer to her husband, her gaze pinned to his. "I am going to see my babies in their costumes and I'm taking my own pictures. No one is going to stop me; you got that?"

"But, Kate…"

"Back off, Rick," Jim remarked as he sat McKenzie down and took her jacket.

"Yes, do that," Kate told him.

"Fine…for now," Castle replied.

"Okay," Johanna said; "I have the costumes laid out in their rooms, so Katie, why don't you help McKenzie get into hers and I'll get Landen into his and then we can take pictures and whatever else."

Kate took a breath and nodded. "Okay, that will work."

"Mommy, do I still get to put purple in my hair?" McKenzie asked.

"Yes; I gave the can of spray to Grandma yesterday; I'll put a few purple streaks in your hair; but we have to wash it out before you go back to school."

"Okay, Mommy."

"Let me know if the contractions increase," Castle stated as Kate climbed the first two steps.

"Jim," Johanna said as she followed her daughter; "Do something with him."

"Trunk or basement?" Jim asked in amusement.

"Whatever feels right to you, honey," she replied.

The women climbed the stairs with the children and when they reached the top, Johanna glanced to her daughter and saw tears glimmering in her eyes. "Katie," she said softly; "What's wrong? Are you having pain?"

"No, it's not that," she said, her voice cracking.

"Wait a minute," her mother told her as she caught McKenzie's arm before she could run to her room. "McKenzie; will you play blocks with Landen in his room so Mommy and I can talk for a few minutes? Then we'll get you both into your costumes, okay?"

"Okay, Grandma," she replied.

Johanna carried her grandson to his room and put him down with his sister. "I'm going to close the door because I don't have the gate up yet, so don't let him out okay?"

"I won't," McKenzie stated; "Come on, Landen; let's build a tower."

"Kay, Sissy," Landen said happily, toddling over to the container of blocks on the far side of the room.

Johanna hurried back to her daughter and guided her into her old room and to the bed to sit down. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, brushing a lock of Kate's hair back from her face.

The tears broke free. "I just…I'm not ready to have this baby."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"Because…I need to get McKenzie taken care of at school. I don't want that getting put off because I'm in the hospital. Rick says he'll take care of it Monday but I can't help but feel like I need to do it…I don't want her being miserable and hating school because I had this baby at the wrong moment."

"Katie; we'll get McKenzie taken care of, please don't worry. If Rick said he'll take care of it Monday, then I'm sure he will…and I'll remind him when he picks her up to take her to school, okay? If need be, I'll put Landen in the car and go too just in case they need to hear it from someone else who has witnessed and heard the way Molly treats her. It's going to be handled. It's okay to let someone else take the lead for you once in awhile, you know that."

"I know…but I'm her mommy."

"No one doubts that, honey; and McKenzie knows you do everything in your power for her. She knows that you and Daddy are going to take care of this. She's going to be fine."

"I just think about how Molly's always judging me…like I'm some neglectful parent and I worry that she sees something I don't."

"No," Johanna said firmly; "You are not a neglectful parent. You're a working mother, but you are always there for her and Landen. You give them all the love and attention that you can give; you've left work before when I've called to say one of them was sick. You make sure they have everything they need and want, that they know they can tell you anything, ask you anything. You play with them; you talk them through their fears. You worry about them and how they feel. You're a wonderful mother just like I always knew you would be and anyone who wants to say you aren't will answer to me. Now what's next on your list?"

Kate gave a wobbly smile as she sniffed, her hand swiping at her tears. "I feel like I'm pushing Landen out of his baby-hood because there's another baby coming."

"Why would you feel that way?"

"Because we just bought him a toddler bed today…I feel like he's being rushed out of his crib because it's needed for the next baby; and then I was changing him and telling him it's going to be time for him to be potty trained…and it just feels like he's being rushed and he's not ready."

Johanna smiled. "Honey, he's ready to get out of the crib…he already got himself out of the crib here last weekend when they stayed over when you went to the hospital with false labor. He came to my room at five in the morning and I woke up while he was climbing over me, yelling at your father to turn on cartoons. He's definitely ready for a toddler bed; he's not being rushed…he made it clear he was ready the second he climbed out of the crib and slid his way down to the floor…like Spiderman."

"I'm a little surprised he hasn't done it at home," Kate admitted.

"Me too, honestly; maybe he wanted to test it out here first," she said lightly. "When I got him back to sleep and between us where we could keep an eye on him, that's when I told your father that we better get a toddler bed. As for the potty training, he is going to be ready to start that soon and that's not a bad thing; it's the natural process…it might be a little harder than it was with McKenzie…because he may be a little jealous of this baby and want to stay in diapers because the baby is in diapers…but you'll get him there…you'll show him that he doesn't need diapers to have your attention just because the baby wears them."

"I'm worried about going from two to three…there's a bigger gap between Landen and McKenzie than there is between Landen and this baby."

"It's going to be okay," Johanna assured. "It might seem a little hard at first but you'll get your balance just like you did when you had McKenzie and again when you had Landen. You're not going to be alone; you have Rick and you have us and Martha and Alexis; not to mention extended family. Like I told you from day one with McKenzie; there's no shame in asking for help when you need it; you know we'll be there any time you need us."

"I know," she said, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"What else has you upset?"

"I just don't want to have my baby on Halloween."

"Tell me why," Johanna coaxed; "Besides the holiday themed birthday parties and all of those things that you've already told me before. Tell me the reason you haven't been saying."

"Because Halloween makes me think of darkness…it's the holiday of the dead…and I don't want my baby born on a day that's symbolized by darkness and death; creepy spooky things. The way things have gone for us at certain times in our lives…it just makes me feel like it's a bad omen or something," she cried.

She pulled her daughter into a hug. "Sweetheart; it's not a bad omen at all, please don't think that way."

"I can't help it," Kate cried; "I know it's stupid and irrational, I've never been bothered by Halloween before…until it seemed more and more likely that my baby would be born on this day."

"It's not a bad omen; everything is going to be perfectly fine just like it has been the past two times. You're strong and healthy, you've had a healthy pregnancy, the baby is going to be fine. You have no reason to think otherwise, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"You have a lot of people up there watching over you…your grandmothers and grandfathers…they won't let anything hurt you or the baby. Everything is going to be fine. As for the date; we all have dates on the calendar that we have aversions too. When you told me you were due in October, I prayed every day you wouldn't have this baby on the sixteenth because that's the day my mother died and I just didn't want my grandchild born on that date because I know I can never be completely happy on that day and I want to be happy on my grandchildren's birthdays. So I understand why certain days have a stigma and you don't want certain things to happen on that day…but, sweetheart, when it comes to babies being born, the date is out of our hands unless a c-section is needed…and that's not the case here so it's going to be the date God chose…which might be the thirty-first if this baby arrives before midnight…or the first if it arrives after; but this day only has the meaning you give it. To me, all Halloween is is the day my grandchildren come over and put on their costumes and go trick or treating and then spend the night with me and their grandfather while their mommy and daddy spend time with adults having a well deserved evening of fun. I think about how much McKenzie likes carving pumpkins and watching The Great Pumpkin; I think about how excited Landen's going to get as he gets fully into his toddler phase. I think of you when you were little and you'd wear your costume and would go trick or treating in your grandmother's neighborhood with your cousins. I have happy memories of you on this day. I have happy memories with my grandchildren on this day…and if you have this baby tonight; that's going to be the happiest thing about this day to me; because babies make everything more special. So don't let this day be something other than cute kids in costumes roaming the neighborhood for free candy. There's not going to be any darkness or death…just happiness of having this baby here and knowing what it is and that it's healthy and loved, okay?"

"Okay," she murmured before inhaling sharply as another contraction hit her body.

"Breathe, Katie," Johanna said softly, rubbing her hand against her daughter's back. "Is this one stronger than the others?"

"A little," she admitted. "I don't know if it's been fifteen minutes since the last one."

Johanna checked her watch. "We'll time from this one…are you okay? Do you feel a little better about things?"

"I do; I guess I'm just scared…I'm always scared when it comes to this part."

"I know; I imagine everyone is. I know I was scared when it was time to have you. Are you more afraid thinking of McKenzie being in the room? Is that adding stress?"

"Honestly, no; I've gone over it with her twice and she still says she wants to see it and I don't want to take it from her. I think my issues are more about me…which sounds self centered."

"No, it doesn't," Johanna assured. "It's normal; but everything is going to be fine."

"You'll hurry to the hospital after trick or treat, right?" Kate asked.

"Yes, honey; I've got two sippy cups in the fridge ready to go for the kids so they have a drink; I've got them some Goldfish crackers in case they need a snack. Your father has some cartoons on his tablet for Landen. All we have to do is grab those things and the diaper bag and we're out the door as soon as we get back."

"You don't need to change them out of their costumes; they'll be fine to come in their costumes," Kate told her.

"I won't waste time changing their clothes, I promise. We probably won't be able to pry Landen out of his costume for awhile anyway."

"That's probably true," Kate admitted with a nod.

"Okay; I'm going to go get the kids and we'll dress them both in here so I can time you if you have another contraction. Are you okay?"

"Yeah; I feel a little calmer."

"Good," Johanna said as she kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay."

"I love you, Mom," she murmured, wrapping her in a quick hug.

"I love you too," Johanna replied, giving her a squeeze. "I'll be right back."

Kate took a few steadying breaths and wiped her face, composing herself for the return of her children. Soon she heard footsteps hurrying her way, her mother's soft voice speaking to Landen about his costume.

"Are you ready to help me, Mommy?" McKenzie asked as she bounded into the room, Scarlett on her heels as she slipped out of Johanna's room across the hallway.

"Yes, baby, I'm ready to help you," she answered, pausing for a moment to pet Scarlett as she rubbed against her ankle. "Hello to you too, furball."

"Don't call her that," Johanna chastened as she sat Landen on the bed and laid his costume down beside him.

"It's said with love," Kate replied as she got up to grab McKenzie's costume from the closet door.

They worked quickly and soon had both children in their costumes for the night. Kate snapped a few pictures of them with her phone as did Johanna. "Mommy, you didn't put the purple in my hair," McKenzie stated.

"Let's go over in the bathroom and do it," Kate said as she grabbed the can of spray on hair color from the dresser, but she paused, gripping the edge as another contraction hit.

"Another one, Katie?" Johanna asked.

"Yes."

"You're down to ten minutes, sweetheart."

"Mommy, are you okay?" McKenzie asked.

"Mommy's fine," Johanna told her; "Remember Mommy told you that she'd have pains when it was almost time for the baby to be born?"

"I remember…is the baby coming out now?"

"Not yet, sweetie," Kate answered as the pain passed. "It takes awhile."

"Mama, kay?" Landen asked, watching his mother warily.

"I'm okay, my little Spiderman," she said, crossing the room and taking him into her arms for a moment, pressing a kiss to his soft cheek. "Our new baby wants to come out but I'm going to hold it in there awhile longer."

Landen smiled and kissed her. "Me, Spidaman!"

"I know, you're so cute," she cooed as she kissed him.

"I'll take Landen downstairs to join the men and then I'll come back up and help you with McKenzie's hair," Johanna stated as she reached for her grandson.

"Okay," she said, handing him over.

"I'll be right back," Johanna said as she left the room.

"Alright, Kenzie; let's go over to the bathroom and let me read this can again," Kate said.

They moved across the hallway to the bathroom and Kate read the directions and then wrapped a towel around McKenzie to keep her costume from getting sprayed. She pulled a small section of her daughter's dark hair away from her head and sprayed the temporary purple color on to it. "That's pretty," she told her.

"Can I see?"

Kate grabbed a hand mirror from the drawer to show her daughter. "I like it, Mommy!"

"I'm glad, Baby," she said, choosing another section to spray. As she finished spraying the second section she felt what she always considered the sensation of a pop and then the sensation of water trickling down her legs. "Uh oh," she murmured.

McKenzie's gaze fell to the wet spots appearing on her mother's leggings. "It's okay, Mommy; I won't tell anyone you had an accident."

"It's not an accident, sweetie," she replied; thankful that it wasn't the full gush that it had been when her water broke with McKenzie. "I think I hear Grandma on the stairs, can you get her…quietly?"

"I'll get her," McKenzie said, hurrying from the bathroom.

Johanna had just reached the landing when her granddaughter popped up in front of her. "Grandma," she whispered; "You gotta come to the bathroom, Mommy had an accident."

"What kind of accident?" she asked although she had a feeling she knew since her granddaughter had obviously been instructed to whisper.

"She's peeing."

"I don't think it's pee, honey," Johanna said as she came to threshold of the bathroom door and got a glimpse of her daughter.

"What is it then?"

"Are you alright, Katie?" Johanna asked, ignoring the question for the moment as she grabbed towels.

"Yeah, for the moment but I'm sure that will change shortly. I did leave clothes here not long ago in case this happened here again, right?"

"Yes, you did leave a bag of things you'd need if this happened here again. There must be something about this bathroom; it's where my water broke and now you've done it twice. I'll get your stuff and help you clean up."

Kate breathed deeply. "I don't want my husband to know until I'm cleaned up and downstairs."

Johanna nodded. "McKenzie, go in my room and watch TV for a few minutes while I help Mommy change, okay?"

"Is she okay? What is that if it isn't pee?"

Johanna stooped down in front of her granddaughter for a moment, her hands gently wrapping around her arms. "Remember when I told you that the baby is in a bag of water inside of Mommy?"

"Uh huh."

"I think I told you that when it's time for the baby, that bag breaks and the water comes out…it makes it look like Mommy is peeing but she isn't; it's the water from the baby. You're going to get your new baby tonight; now go to my room for a few minutes so I can help Mommy. Daddy's going to have to take her to the hospital and we'll go there after you're done trick or treat, okay?"

"Okay," McKenzie said as her grandmother turned her toward the door and gently scooted her out.

Johanna hurried back to Kate's old room and found the bag her daughter had stowed in the closet a few weeks before and carried it back to the bathroom. She helped Kate clean up and timed her through another contraction before grabbing a thick towel and calling for McKenzie.

"This kid is determined to come tonight," Kate remarked as her mother held onto her elbow as they left the bathroom.

"It could still be after midnight when it comes," Johanna soothed; "You know how babies are, they seem like they're in a hurry and then they slow down when you get to the hospital."

"It did feel that way with Landen," Kate admitted as McKenzie's hand slipped into hers.

"No matter what the date ends up being, it's going to be alright," her mother assured as they moved slowly down the stairs.

"What was taking you girls so long?" Castle asked, moving to the stairs as he heard their footsteps.

"The baby's water came out!" McKenzie exclaimed.

Castle's eyes widened. "Your water broke!"

"Yes," Kate replied; "I just wanted to get cleaned up before I told you."

"Contractions are ten minutes apart, Rick," Johanna stated; "Here's a towel for the seat of the car."

"Let's go," he said as he took the towel and reached for his wife's hand.

"I'm going to hug my kids first," Kate remarked, a touch of sternness in her tone as her father and Landen joined them at the bottom of the steps. With her mother's help, she kneeled down to embrace her daughter. "Okay, Kenzi girl, Mommy has to go to the hospital now but it's going to be okay, I'll see you in a little bit. I want you to be a good girl and listen to Grandma and Grandpa and help take care of Landen for me, okay?"

"I will, Mommy," she promised; "But I thought I got to see the baby come out?"

"As soon as you're done trick or treating, Grandma and Grandpa are going to bring you to the hospital and you'll see the baby come out, I promise."

"You probably shouldn't make that promise; there is a chance it could come out before they get there," Castle said quietly.

"No, it's not," his wife said testily; "I'm holding it in until its grandmother and sister get there."

"Okay," he replied. "I hope you're right."

"I am," she stated as she pulled her daughter into a hug and then kissed her cheek. "I love you; I'll see you in a little while. I want you to have fun trick or treating with Landen; don't worry, you'll get to the hospital in time," Kate promised.

"Okay, Mommy; I love you."

She kissed her once more and then moved to her son who was content in his grandfather's arms. "Alright, little Spiderman, Mommy has to go now; you be a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa, okay?"

"Kay, Mama."

"Have fun trick or treating with Sissy and I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you, Mama," Landen said before bestowing his kisses upon her.

"You're my sweet boy," she murmured to him, giving him another squeeze and kiss before returning him to her father's arms.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Katie," Jim stated as he gave her a quick hug and kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry about the kids; we'll take care of them."

"I know you will, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Princess."

Kate turned to her mother and enfolded her in a hug. "I'll see you in a little while," she murmured.

"As soon as the candy buckets are in the house and we grab the diaper bag," Johanna promised. "Where's your jacket?"

"It's in the car, I felt warm."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you had one in case you felt chilly. Don't worry; everything is going to be fine. We'll be there shortly…hold it in until after trick or treat," she told her as she kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too…and I'm holding it in until midnight."

"We'll see. Go on now before your husband paces a hole in my floor."

Kate managed a small laugh. "Alright, Rick; I'm ready."

"Okay, let's go," he said as he took her hand. "Let's get this Halloween baby on its way!"

"Text updates, Rick," Johanna called after him.

"Will do; let me know when you're on your way."

"We will," Jim assured as his son-in-law ushered his daughter out of the house.

"Grandma," McKenzie said, her hand wrapping around Johanna's. "Maybe we should go with Mommy."

Johanna gave her a smile. "Not yet, honey; babies take a long time to be born; we'd be in the waiting room a long time. Mommy wants you to go trick or treating and that's what we're going to do after I put a few things in the diaper bag so we'll be ready to go when we get back. Run upstairs and get your hat."

"I'll get the stroller out," Jim said as he sat Landen down.

"Alright; I'll put the tablet and the snacks in the bag; we'll add their drinks when we get home."

Her husband nodded. "Grab my keys, they're on the kitchen counter. Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah; it's in my pocket. Make sure you have yours too before we go out the door."

Jim smiled. "It's been a long time since we've done the trick or treat thing."

"Yeah, it has been," she replied as her grandson demanded to be picked up. "It'll be like old times."

"It will be," he said, a knowing look in his eye as he gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry; we'll get the trick or treating done and you'll be there in plenty of time to see our newest grandchild make its entrance."

"I know," Johanna replied; "But it's going to be a long night, that's for sure."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews!_

Chapter 9

"You know, when Katie finished this phase, I never thought we'd be doing this again," Jim said as he held on to the handle of the stroller while Johanna hooked Landen in the seat.

"Me neither," Johanna replied; "But at least this go around you haven't handed anyone an extra bag and instructed them to ask for extra candy for a sick sibling at home."

"Hey, I only did that with my brother's kids and you ate half of that candy yourself," her husband replied.

She laughed. "But still; it's on your record."

"I've reformed, I don't do that now."

"Why not?"

"Because now I'm a grandfather and the bad traits that children pick up seem to get blamed on the grandparents."

"You're right," Johanna said with a nod. "I have been blamed for certain things…it's only a matter of time before you get it."

"Yeah; and I figure it's going to come from right here," he said, patting his grandson's head.

"That would be my bet," she laughed. "Do you have your keys?"

"Right here," Jim said patting his pocket. "And before you ask, yes, I made sure the door locked."

"Phone?"

"Yeah; I have it. Do you have yours?"

"I've got it," Johanna said, checking her pocket to be sure. "Treat buckets?"

"Right here," Jim said as he picked them up from the step, handing the orange pumpkin bucket to Landen and the purple pumpkin to McKenzie.

"Okay, and we put our bowl of candy out," Johanna said, glancing at the bowl of candy they had left on the bottom of the step. "I think we're ready to go, I see other people starting to mill around."

"Let's go," he said as he released the brake on the wheel of the stroller as Johanna took hold of the handle. He held out his hand to McKenzie. "Come on, sweet pea; let's get you and your brother some treats."

McKenzie's lower lip quivered. "I want to be with Mommy."

Jim lifted her into his arms. "You're going to see Mommy in a little while, I promise."

"I want to go now; I want to see our new baby."

"The baby isn't here yet, honey," Johanna soothed. "It takes a long time; that's why Mommy wants you and Landen to go trick or treating first."

"We can wait for her," her granddaughter replied.

"Sweetheart; even if we were at the hospital right now, we wouldn't be allowed in with Mommy yet."

"Why?"

"Because she has to change her clothes and the doctor has to check her and make sure the baby is ready; they have to give her medicine and they have to hook up the monitors that let them keep an eye on the baby and Mommy. We can't be in there while they do all of that, only Daddy. We're going to go see her as soon as trick or treat is over, okay? You don't want Mommy to be sad that you didn't get your treats do you?"

"She'd be sad?" McKenzie asked.

"Yes, she'd be very sad if you and Landen didn't get to go trick or treating," Johanna told her. "But if you go, then you can tell her later that you had fun and she'll be happy."

"I want Mommy to be happy," McKenzie replied.

"Okay; then let's go get those treats. You have to teach Landen what to say so he'll know how to do it; he was just a baby last time, he doesn't remember."

"I'll teach him, Grandma."

"That's my girl," Johanna told her; "And you look so cute in your costume. You want everyone to see it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do…but where's the glowsticks?"

Johanna closed her eyes. "Just when I thought we didn't forget anything."

"Where are they?" Jim asked.

"Upstairs in McKenzie's room, they're laying on the dresser."

"I'll get them," her husband volunteered as he sat McKenzie down and headed back up to the door.

"Go, Gramma!" Landen demanded. "Me, go!"

"We'll leave in a minute, honey; Grandpa has to get your glowsticks…you want to glow in the dark, don't you? Spiderman would like it if you glowed in the dark."

"Me glow!" her grandson said excitedly. "Granpa!"

"He's coming, honey; just give him a minute."

McKenzie was bouncing on her toes. "I hope he hurries, we need to go get our treats so I can go see my new baby and Mommy."

"It'll only take a minute," Johanna soothed.

The children waited impatiently until Jim reappeared on the porch, locking the door behind him once more before he rejoined the group, opening the packs as he did so. "Was my time being questioned?" he asked as he glanced at his wife.

"Yes; they're impatient…but just for the record, I think you were very fast…but apparently a minute in our time is morphed into ten in theirs."

He laughed. "It's a good thing we're still in shape for this or we'd be in trouble."

"You got that right," Johanna remarked as she took some of the glowsticks to activate them.

"Me glow!" Landen exclaimed.

"Yes, you will glow now," Johanna said as she doled out the glowsticks. "Now we're ready to go."

"Good," McKenzie said as she slipped her hand into Jim's. "I'm ready."

"Then let's get a move on," he remarked; "We want to be sure we're among the early crowd and get all the good stuff."

"Like skittles!" McKenzie exclaimed.

"I was thinking about candy bars, but skittles work too," Jim replied.

"Who said you're getting a candy bar?" Johanna asked in amusement.

"Me…because I know one of my grandchildren will share with me," he said lightly.

"What about me?" his wife asked. "What do I get?"

"You can have some M&Ms, Grandma," McKenzie replied.

"Okay if that's the best I can get," she teased.

"We'll work out more negotiable terms later, sweetheart," Jim stated; "We'll have to bring something to the bargaining table that will appeal to the five year old."

"That shouldn't be hard," she replied.

"Grandma," McKenzie stated.

"What?"

"Can Scarlett sleep in my room tonight?"

"Yes, you can let Scarlett in your room tonight."

"If Grandma gets a candy bar," Jim added lightly.

"Okay," McKenzie said; "I'll give Grandma a candy bar."

"See," he replied; "I used the cat and got you a better deal."

"Very slick," his wife replied, giving him a playful nudge as they headed for the first house.

"I'm good like that."

"Oh I know," she teased. "I learned that long ago."

He smiled, brushing a quick kiss against her cheek. "We always did have fun trick or treating together."

"Publicly or privately?" Johanna quipped.

"Both," he laughed.

"Agreed…and hopefully this one will go smoothly and be a fond memory."

"I have no doubt it will be a fond memory," Jim assured.

* * *

At their fourth stop, a long time neighbor was sitting on the porch with her bowl of candy. "You've got the grandchildren," Rebecca Jones stated as she met Johanna's eye.

"Yes, we do; we're on duty this year," Johanna replied with a smile.

"Aren't they adorable?" Rebecca said, her finger grazing Landen's cheek.

"We think so," Jim said; "But we're biased."

"Oh not at all, they are adorable," the neighbor said. "I'm sure you've told me little Spiderman's name before but refresh my memory."

"Landen," Johanna supplied as her grandson smiled at the neighbor.

"You're a handsome boy, Landen; look at those blue eyes and that smile. The girls are going to love you."

"He's already a ladies man," his grandmother remarked.

"Me Spidaman," Landen stated.

"I see that; you're a cute Spiderman; and look at your sister, she's so pretty."

"Sissy pitty."

"She is, I bet you love her."

"Me love Sissy."

"That's McKenzie," Johanna said, refreshing her neighbor's memory.

"McKenzie," Rebecca smiled; "Do you know that you look like your mommy and grandma?"

"I know," McKenzie said with a nod. "Do you know my mommy?"

"She knew your mommy when she was a little girl like you," Jim replied.

"That's right," Rebecca confirmed; "Your mommy and my little girl played together sometimes. Where is Katie tonight?"

"In the hospital getting ready to have baby number three," Johanna remarked.

"Oh my," Rebecca laughed; "You're going to have your hands full on babysitting days. I feel like my hands are full and I only have two."

"Oh we know," she laughed; "But we're excited to have another one."

Rebecca gave Jim a teasing smile. "Have you chased any little boys away from that pretty little girl yet?"

"Not yet but I'm on standby," he told her.

"I don't doubt that," she laughed as she dropped candy into the kids buckets. "You two have fun with your grandma and grandpa; and good luck with your new baby."

"We want a girl baby this time," McKenzie stated. "I gotta hurry up and trick or treat so I can see it come out."

Rebecca laughed. "She's Katie's daughter alright."

"Most definitely," Johanna replied. "Say thank you for your treats."

"Thank you," McKenzie said. "Landen, say thank you."

"Tank you."

"You're welcome. Let me know how things turn out, Johanna."

"I will," she replied as they turned to leave.

"Granpa, Spidaman!" Landen exclaimed, pointing to another little boy in a Spiderman costume.

"I see him, buddy. I see Batman too."

"Grandma, what's that costume that girl is wearing?" McKenzie asked, pointing to a girl in a pink genie costume.

Johanna glanced at the girl. "I think she's dressed up as Jeannie from I Dream of Jeannie."

"I like that costume, maybe I can get one next year."

Jim glanced at Johanna with a gleam in his eye. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in one of those costumes."

"Not in front of the kids, Jim."

"I meant just for us."

"I meant this conversation…it won't do for you to go getting excited at an inopportune moment…that's no fun for either one of us."

"That's true; we'll discuss it later."

"Good choice…but I have to ask, if I'm Jeannie, are you going to be Major Nelson?"

"Sweetheart, I'll be whatever you want me to be."

She laughed. "Somehow I knew you'd say that."

"Grandma, are we going to miss the Great Pumpkin?" McKenzie asked.

"Probably," Johanna answered; "We'll be at the hospital with Mommy; but we have it on DVD, we can watch it tomorrow."

"Or in the waiting room," Jim stated; "I've got it on the tablet along with the other cartoons I put on there for this occasion."

"There you go, Grandpa has us covered; we'll watch it in the waiting room."

"Okay," their granddaughter replied. "I hope the Great Pumpkin gives us a girl baby."

"What's wrong with a boy baby?" Jim asked.

"I already got a boy baby," McKenzie replied. "Now I need a girl baby to be my sister who can live with me cause Lexis doesn't live with me anymore. Grandpa, do you got a sister?"

"Yes, I have a sister," he answered, although he wasn't fond of acknowledging Madelyn.

"You do!? What's her name?"

"Madelyn."

"Where is she at?"

"At her house I guess," he replied.

"Can we see her?" McKenzie asked.

"No, honey…she's not a very nice person."

"How come?"

Jim sighed, it wasn't something easily explained to a five year old. "I don't know why…some people are just like that."

"Grandpa will show you some pictures of when he was a little boy and you can see his sister and his brothers on them, okay?" Johanna said, trying to rescue her husband.

"And your Mommy and Daddy?" McKenzie asked as she looked up at Jim.

"Yeah," he said with a smile; "I'll show you pictures of them; they're your great grandparents."

She nodded. "Mommy told me they're in heaven now watching over us like Grandma's Mommy and Daddy."

"That's right; and they love you and your brother," he told her.

"Grandma, can I see pictures of your Mommy and Daddy again?"

"Yes, I'll show you the pictures again and pictures of me and Uncle Frankie when we were little."

"And your sister," Jim remarked.

"Yeah…and my sister."

"You got a sister too? What's her name?"

"Colleen," Johanna replied. "You saw her once but you were too little to remember."

"Can we see her sometime?"

"We'll see," she told her; "But you know what, one day we'll go over to your cousin Greg's house and you can see where I lived with my mommy and daddy and my brother and sister; because Greg and his wife and Ally and Sophie live in the house I used to live in."

"I'd like that, Grandma."

"And then we'll ride by the house Grandpa grew up in with his mommy and daddy…and maybe we'll even show you where Grandpa and I lived before your mommy was born. Would you like that?"

"Uh huh, I'd like that."

"Okay, we'll do that one day. Here are some more houses with the lights on, time to get more candy."

"More canny!" Landen exclaimed.

Johanna laughed. "I think he gets that hollow leg from you, Jim."

"That's highly possible," he replied, an arm sliding around her waist. "He does have Beckett genes floating around in there."

"Both of them do…I'm anxious to see what number three looks like."

"It won't be long now," Jim replied; "And then you can update your Facebook to say that the Great Pumpkin left us a gift in the nursery."

"You can count on that; we can't let our promotion to grandparents of three go unnoticed.

"Not a chance of that happening while you're on the job, sweetheart."

She leaned into him the best she could. "Several years ago I never thought it would be this way…I thought I'd never have my chance."

"But you do," he said warmly; "And you're wonderful at it just like I always knew you would be…so don't go back there and think about those dark times; think about everything we've gained…things we've checked off your list…a cat…two grandchildren, soon to be three…we got back where we belong, sweetheart. Just think about that."

"I do, every day," she replied. "I don't take it for granted."

"I know you don't, neither do I," Jim replied; "But we have a lot to do tonight, so we better put those topics away."

"You're right…we've got candy to collect with our favorite little pumpkins…and a new pumpkin waiting to join the patch," Johanna said with a smile; "And a daughter who is going to need extra love and support for the next few weeks."

* * *

Later on, the kids buckets were filling rapidly as they hit house after house. McKenzie had spotted the mummy in his hiding place and balked but Jim had carried her past, reassuring her that the mummy wouldn't scare her after the talk they had the other day. Johanna smiled as they moved past, the mummy remaining in his hiding place until they were far enough past him not to be bothered when he popped up at a group of older children.

"You feel better now, sweet pea?" Jim asked as he sat her back on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm glad he didn't scare us, Grandpa. I don't like that."

"I know, that's why I took care of it."

"Canny, Gramma!" Landen exclaimed, pointing to the next house where children were getting their treats.

"We're going there next, sweetie," Johanna told him. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Good," she laughed as she wheeled him up to the door as Jim and McKenzie followed along. "What do you say, Landen."

"Tick or Teat!" her grandson exclaimed.

"Trick or Treat, Landen," McKenzie giggled.

"Oh that's alright, I understand little Spiderman," the older woman said as she put some candy in Landen's bucket. "And aren't you an adorable little witch; I bet you're a nice witch and not one of those bad ones."

"No," McKenzie assured. "I don't like bad ones."

"Me neither," the woman said as she put candy in McKenzie's bucket.

"Thank you," McKenzie replied. "Say thank you, Landen."

"Tank you," he repeated.

"You're welcome; you enjoy yourselves," the woman stated.

"More canny, Gramma!" Landen exclaimed, pointing to the next house.

"I'll get you there, I promise," Johanna told him.

"Maybe they'll compensate you with a treat after the event is over," the woman laughed.

"We've already discussed terms," Jim said lightly; "So far we're only getting a candy bar but we'll work on it."

"Good luck," she laughed.

They went to three more houses and then McKenzie announced that her bucket was getting heavy. "They are getting pretty full again," Jim said. "Do we have room in the bags to dump them again?"

"Yeah, I think we can manage," Johanna said as she found an area to pull the stroller over in. "Let me empty your pumpkin, Spiderman."

"Kay," he replied, allowing her to take it from him.

She opened Landen's extra bag that she had in the back of the stroller and emptied the pumpkin into it before giving it back and then she opened McKenzie's bag and repeated the process. "There you go, you're ready to load up more, sweetheart."

"We're not missing the baby come out, are we?" she asked.

Johanna pulled her phone from her pocket and checked for new messages but found none. "Let me send a quick message to Daddy and find out how they're doing."

"_How's Katie doing?"_

"_Contractions are seven minutes apart. How are the kids?"_

"_They're fine; we're still out trick or treating but McKenzie wanted to check in."_

"_Tell her no baby yet, Mommy's waiting."_

"The baby's not here yet, McKenzie," Johanna said, assuring her granddaughter that they hadn't missed anything. "Mommy's still holding it in."

"Good," her granddaughter remarked. "I don't want to miss it."

"You won't; let's go get a few more treats," Johanna told her as they began to move again. They made it to the next yard where a man in a zombie costume, popped up from behind the hedge with a shriek, his face near Landen's, causing him to flinch and burst into tears as his sister squealed in fright. Johanna scrambled to get Landen out of the stroller to comfort him.

"You bad, mean man!" McKenzie yelled, swinging her bucket and hitting him in the head with it. "You made my baby brother cry! I'm telling my mommy on you!"

"Ow," the zombie yelped. "Get that brat under control."

"Don't you call my granddaughter that," Jim snapped as he lifted her into his arms. "You ought to expect things like that when you jump out on people. Maybe that will teach you a lesson."

"Don't raise them to be sissies and you won't have to worry about them being scared by any little thing," the man retorted.

"You listen to me, jackass," Johanna said angrily as Landen cried against her shoulder. "If you ever scare one of mine again, you'll be getting more than just an empty bucket upside your head. Does it make you feel like a big man to scare a baby in a stroller?"

"It's Halloween, lady," he snapped.

"I don't give a damn what day it is, you don't need to be jumping out on babies!"

"My mommy is a cop," McKenzie yelled; "She'll arrest you! So will my Uncle Kevin and my Uncle Javi!"

"Come on, let's go," Jim said.

"You'll go to jail! You're a bad man!" McKenzie yelled.

"Little brat," the zombie muttered as he started to get up from his kneeling position; but Johanna casually reached over and gave him a shove, sending him sprawling into his yard.

"Bitch."

"Now don't act like a sissy; it's Halloween," Johanna said snidely.

"Come on, Jo," Jim said as he caught her elbow. "Let's go before _I_ have to be arrested."

Johanna continued to console Landen as Jim pushed the stroller with one hand while carrying McKenzie.

"It's alright, honey; that man is all gone now," she told him.

"Mama," he whimpered. "Mama."

"We'll see Mama soon," she said as she pressed kisses against his cheek.

"Are we going to this next house?" Jim asked, pointing at the next one that had a porch light on.

"I don't want to do this anymore," McKenzie stated.

"Why not?" her grandfather asked.

"Cause I don't like when people scare me."

"I'm sorry, sweet pea; I took care of the mummy but I didn't know about the zombie. If I had, I would've taken care of it."

"I know, Grandpa. He made Landen cry; I don't like when people make my brother cry."

"He's okay," Johanna told her as she wiped Landen's cheeks. "Tell Sissy you're okay."

"Me kay, Sissy," he sniffled. "Sissy kay?"

"I'm okay," McKenzie told him, shifting in her grandfather's arms to give her brother a makeshift hug. "Let's go home and go see Mommy."

"You were a very good sister defending your brother," Johanna told her; "And I know you're upset, but let's go to these three houses on this side to show Landen that everything is okay and then we'll head home and go to the hospital to be with Mommy, okay?"

"Okay, Grandma…can Grandpa carry me?"

"I'll carry you, sweet pea," Jim told her; "And Grandma can carry Landen; it'll probably be faster that way."

They went to the next three houses without incident and then crossed the street to walk down the other side to be away from the zombie that had scared the children already. Jim chuckled lightly as they began the walk home.

"What?" Johanna asked.

"They named her right," he said with a nod at his granddaughter. "She's you, up one side and down the other, from the sass to swinging the nearest item in self defense."

"She gets it from her mother."

"They both get it from you," he laughed; "Sassy, Sassy Jr., and Sassy the third."

"Well sometimes a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do," Johanna replied. "Especially when she loves someone."

"Hey, I wasn't saying it's a bad thing," he remarked. "I think it's great."

"I can't wait until we have to explain that part of the outing."

"I'm not worried," Jim replied. "Katie would've done the same thing…or worse."

Johanna laughed as she shifted Landen into a more comfortable position. "Probably so; if we have to do this again, we're bringing a cop with us to arrest menacing zombies and mummies."

"We could probably talk Jeff into dressing up as one…scare the hell out of them a little."

"Why didn't we think of that this year!?" she exclaimed. "That would have been perfect."

"We'll hang on to that plan; you never know, we might be on duty again next year."

"We always think of the perfect plan too late," she sighed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart; the night isn't a total waste. We're getting a new grandchild at the end of it and the kids had fun up until the zombie came along."

"That's true. I am looking forward to knowing what this baby is."

"It's a girl baby," McKenzie said confidently.

"Don't be so sure," Jim told her. "It might be a boy."

His granddaughter sighed. "A girl."

"We'll see soon enough," Johanna remarked; "Now listen, when we get to the house, I'm going to change Landen's diaper and you're going to go to the bathroom. We're going to get the diaper bag and we just have to remember to get your cups out of the fridge and then we'll be on our way, okay?"

"Okay," McKenzie replied. "I'm ready."

"We all are, sweet pea," Jim told her. "I'm sure Mommy's about ready too."

"I certainly hope so," Johanna remarked; "Or we're going to need more stuff than I packed."

* * *

"Can we see Mommy now?" McKenzie asked as she held Johanna's hand while walking down the hospital corridor.

"We'll have to see if we can all go in for a few minutes," Johanna replied as she slipped her phone from her pocket. "I'll text Daddy and let him know we're here and I'll ask if we can go in."

"I hope we can," Jim said; "I think Landen's waiting to see his Mommy too."

"Mama here?" Landen asked.

"Mommy's here," he told him. "We'll see her soon."

"Daddy?"

"Daddy too," he promised.

"Rick's going to come out and get us, he says for us to wait by the desk, he's already told them we were on our way," Johanna said. "We can go in for a few minutes and then we have to go to the waiting room until it's time for me to go back with McKenzie."

"Alright, at least we have a game plan," Jim replied as they made their way to the desk to wait.

Castle appeared a few minutes later and waved them forward to the room Kate was in. "Daddy!" Landen exclaimed.

"Hey, little man, did you have fun tonight?" Castle asked.

"Yeah!"

"Good."

"Did Mommy get the baby out yet?" McKenzie asked.

"Not yet, but we're getting closer."

"How is Katie?" Johanna asked.

"Ready for it to be over," he answered.

She nodded. "It must be getting close."

"It is; but she's anxious to see everyone, so come on in," Castle said as he pushed open the door.

"Mommy," McKenzie said as they stepped in the room.

"Hi, baby," Kate said from her hospital bed.

"The baby's still in there?"

"It sure is," she replied as they came closer.

"Mama!" Landen exclaimed from his grandfather's arms.

"Hi, sweetie," she said as Jim leaned him down for her to kiss.

"Mama, hold me," he said, stretching his arms out to her.

"Oh honey, I can't right now," Kate said shifting awkwardly. "Mommy hurts a little."

"I'll hold you," Castle said, holding his arms out for his son.

Landen went into his father's arms willingly and Jim leaned down to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "Are you doing okay, Katie?"

"Yeah; I'm okay…I'm just ready for it to be done."

"It won't be much longer," Johanna said, brushing a lock of hair off her forehead. "Thanks for waiting for us."

Kate gave a small laugh. "It feels like it took you forever to get here and I know it's not the case."

Johanna smiled. "It seems like things have picked up since we last saw you."

"Yeah, a little…but I kept my word so far, I'm holding it in."

"We're here now; you don't have to hold it any longer."

"I don't know, I think the baby likes it a little," Kate said before shifting her gaze to McKenzie. "Did you get a lot of candy, sweetie?"

"Yeah; we got lots of candy," she replied.

"Did you have fun?"

"Most of the time," McKenzie said. "Until that mean Zombie scared us!"

"A zombie scared you?" Kate asked.

She nodded. "He made Landen cry."

Her eyes widened as she looked to her son. "My poor little man, are you okay?"

"Me kay," Landen said as he snuggled against his father.

"Don't worry, Katie," Jim said; "McKenzie whammed the zombie in the head with her treat bucket and your mother pushed him over in the yard."

"Seriously!?" Castle laughed.

"Oh yeah; it was a magical moment," Jim remarked.

"That's my girl," Castle said; "My daughter is a zombie slayer, how cool is that?"

"She also told the zombie that her mommy is a cop and that she and her uncles will arrest him and put him in jail," Johanna added.

"Good girl," Kate told McKenzie; "You protected your brother."

"I love my brother," she stated.

"I know you do…you're my brave girl, taking on a zombie."

"She did leap into action," Johanna said with a laugh.

"Three generations of sassiness," Jim declared; "It's flowing strong."

"Good, I'm glad," Kate said, shifting uncomfortably as she felt the edge of another pain.

"Did you take the medicine, Katie?" her mother asked.

"Yeah; but I still feel some of it…but that's how it was last time too."

Johanna took her hand. "Not much longer, sweetheart; it's almost over and you'll forget all about it once you're holding that new baby."

She squeezed her mother's hand. "I know…trick or treat went alright with the exception of the zombie?"

"Yes; everything went fine. They had fun, we had fun; we're prepared to wait on this baby now."

"Good," Kate replied; "Because I think I'm going to be ready soon…I don't even care about the date anymore."

"Yeah; you're definitely ready," Johanna agreed. "Are you still alright with a certain little person being in the room?"

"Yeah; and the doctor is still okay with it too; she'll be back soon to check me…take them out when she gets here, okay?"

"I promise."

"How many names have you called your husband?" Jim asked.

Kate smiled. "I'm not sure I've called him any yet…I'll have to try to refrain in the delivery room."

"Don't believe her, Jim; the word jackass has come up a few times," Castle remarked.

'That's what I thought," he laughed. "Johanna was nice enough to call me some names in Italian so I wouldn't know what they were."

Castle grinned at his mother-in-law. "How bilingual of you, Johanna."

"I should've taught Katie some of those special words," she replied; "It could've enhanced your experience, Rick."

"As much fun as that sounds, I think I'll pass…I'd be translating them on my phone and she'd really be mad."

"You wouldn't have a phone after the first translation," Kate told him.

He nodded. "I believe that."

"Mommy, how much longer until our baby comes out?" McKenzie asked.

"Just a little while longer," Kate said. "We're almost there."

"We are definitely getting there," Kate's doctor said as she entered the room. "I see everyone has arrived now."

"Finally," Kate sighed.

Her doctor smiled. "Maybe things will pick up more now; we'll see where we're at when I check you."

"Let me send them out," she replied.

"Not a problem."

"Mom, can you lift her up here for a minute?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, not problem," Johanna said as she lifted her granddaughter onto the edge of the bed.

"Give me a kiss," Kate told her daughter.

McKenzie kissed her. "Do I gotta go now, Mommy?"

"Yes, you have to go outside with Grandma and Grandpa and wait until Daddy tells you that it's time to come back in and see the baby come, okay?"

"We'll watch The Great Pumpkin on the tablet while we wait," Johanna told her.

"Okay," McKenzie said reluctantly as she accepted her mother's hug.

"Good girl," she told her as Johanna picked her up.

Kate shifted her gaze to Landen. "Let me kiss my little Spiderman."

Castle held him close to her so she could kiss him. "You go watch cartoons with Grandpa, okay?"

"Kay, Mama," he said, stretching his arms out to his grandfather.

Jim gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Alright, Katie; I'll see you when you've got a new baby to show me."

"Okay, Dad; hopefully it won't be long."

"I don't care how long it takes as long as you and the baby are fine," her father assured as he took his grandson back into his arms.

Johanna kissed her forehead as well. "I'll see you for the main event."

Kate smiled. "I'm looking forward to it, I want this kid out."

"Me too," Johanna laughed as she balanced McKenzie on her hip. "I'll see you soon."

"Be good," Castle told his children as he gave them quick kisses.

"They'll be fine," Johanna remarked as they headed for the door. "Just let us know when it's time."

"I promise."

Jim and Johanna headed to the waiting room and settled in with their grandchildren, giving them their cups and their small boxes of Goldfish crackers as Jim turned on the tablet to get them their favorite Halloween show to watch. "This feels like the longest Halloween of our lives," he whispered to his wife.

"I know the feeling…and we've still got some waiting to do," Johanna remarked; she just hoped for all their sakes, especially Katie's; that it wouldn't be as long as it could be.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews; Happy Halloween! This one is a bit longer than the other chapters. For those of you who read The Visitors, there's a little nugget in here for you ;)_

Chapter 10

As the kids watched the Peanuts gang on the screen of the tablet, a nurse entered the waiting room with two treat bags in hand. "Can they have these?" she whispered as she caught Johanna's eye.

"Yes," Johanna answered with a smile. "Thank you."

The nurse made her way to the kids, kneeling down in front of them as they sat on the floor in front of their grandparents. "I've got some treats for a cute little witch and a cute little Spiderman," she stated, drawing their attention.

"Thank you," McKenzie said with a smile as she laid the tablet on her lap to accept her treat bag.

"Tank you," Landen mimicked as he accepted his bag as well.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Are you waiting on a new baby brother or a new baby sister?"

"Mommy says it's a surprise," McKenzie stated; "But I want a girl baby cause I already have a boy baby."

The nurse nodded. "That makes sense; I hope you get a little sister."

"Cheese balls!" Landen exclaimed as he pulled the small snack sized bag of pumpkin shaped cheese balls from his bag.

The nurse laughed. "I take it he's a fan?"

Johanna smiled. "Oh yes, he's a fan; they're his favorite."

"Sissy got cheese balls?" Landen asked as he poked at his sister's bag.

McKenzie peeked in her bag and smiled. "I got a popcorn ball and I got skittles!"

"Your favorite," Jim stated.

"Uh huh, there's other candy too."

"I'm glad you two like your treats," the nurse told them as she rose from the floor with a smile. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween," McKenzie replied.

"That was nice, wasn't it," Johanna said to her grandchildren as the nurse left the room. "You got extra treats and you're getting a new baby."

Her granddaughter nodded as she pulled a small pack of Twizzlers from her treat bag. "Yep, is it time for that baby to come out yet?"

"Not yet; they'll let us know when Mommy's ready."

"It's taking forever," McKenzie said as she held the pack out to Jim. "Grandpa, can you open this?"

"Sure, sweet pea," he said as he took it from her hand. He opened the candy and gave it back to her and she gave her attention back to the tablet and the show that was still playing on it.

The minutes seemed to pass slowly as the kids finished watching the Great Pumpkin and Jim started another Halloween cartoon for them to watch. They were giggling at the Halloween antics of Garfield and Odie when Jim reached over and placed his hand on Johanna's knee in a quiet request for her to stop tapping her foot.

"Sorry," she murmured as she forced her foot to hold still.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he said quietly. "What's on your mind that's making you nervous?"

"I'm not really nervous," she replied; "Just…I don't know, impatient, I guess. The waiting always gets to me after awhile. I know everything will be fine but I'm always anxious for the confirmation of it."

"I know the feeling," her husband said as he gave her knee an affectionate squeeze. "I hate the waiting too…it gives you too much time to think."

Johanna nodded. "And I already overthink as it is."

He dropped an arm around her. "We're all guilty of that. Let's just hope it doesn't take as long as the last one."

She laughed softly. "Yes, let's hope…I didn't think he was ever coming out."

"Neither did Katie; I still remember her telling the nurse to just reach in and yank him out because she was done," Jim said with a quiet laugh.

"I remember," she said lightly. "He definitely made us all wait."

"It wasn't the best way to spend your birthday," Jim remarked. "There we were at dinner and we get the call that we need to get here; so we hurry up and pay the check, let our dinner set, throw out all ideas of our other plans for the evening…hurry over here and he didn't come out until six the next morning."

She smiled. "That was a very long night. We sent McKenzie home with Alexis around midnight so she could get some sleep and Alexis ended up bringing her back at five because she kept getting up asking if the baby was here yet."

"Yeah; she ended up falling asleep on my lap while you were in the delivery room with Katie."

"I was in there getting my belated birthday gift," Johanna remarked, her gaze falling to her grandson as he sat with his sister.

Jim nodded as he pressed a kiss against her temple. "Despite the long wait, I was glad he waited until the fifth of February…I know you wouldn't have minded sharing your birthday but I like making that day all about you and that wouldn't be the case anymore if things had been different."

"That's true," she replied; "And I have to admit; I do like having your attention all to myself on that day."

"So it worked out for the best," her husband stated; "In this case; I'm starting to think I should've kept my bet for the first…this baby seems to be toying with us as well."

"That must be coming from your genes," Johanna remarked.

"Mine! Why mine?"

"Because you've known to be indecisive about life changing events," she quipped. "It did take you three years to date me."

"Technically I dated you for most of those three years; we just didn't call it that."

She nodded. "Yeah; we called it denial…mostly on your end."

"Don't sell yourself short, sweetheart; you did try to put the brakes on our marriage."

Johanna shook her head. "No; I wanted to slow down the wedding planning…you're the one who made it a full blown break up."

"It still goes to prove that your genes are just as bad as mine…so we're going down together for whatever these kids inherit from us," he replied. "I refuse to accept blame alone."

"Alright, I can be a team player," Johanna said; "I'll accept half the blame...because I love you."

"I love you too," he said in amusement as he stole a quick kiss.

"Now's not the time to be the babysitters who make out," Castle said from the doorway. "It's show time!"

"Is the baby coming out, Daddy!" McKenzie exclaimed as she got to her feet, shoving the tablet into her grandfather's hands.

"It's time for it to come out, jellybean. It's time for you and Grandma to come in."

"Me go?" Landen asked, tugging on Johanna's jeans as she got up from her seat.

"No, honey," she said as she kissed his head. "I need you to stay here and watch Grandpa for me, can you do that? Will you take care of him?"

Landen smiled and climbed up on the chair by Jim. "Me watch Granpa."

"Okay; me and Sissy will be back soon," she said, taking McKenzie's hand.

"Take pictures," Jim called after her.

"Like you really need to ask," Johanna replied with a grin before she and McKenzie left the room.

* * *

"Is it ready, Mommy?" McKenzie asked as she and Johanna entered the delivery room.

"More than ready," Kate replied, doing her best to keep the pain out of her tone as her mother guided her daughter around the bed, pulling a chair over near the head of the bed and standing her on it.

"Remember what we talked about," Johanna told McKenzie. "Mommy might not always answer you if you say something because she's concentrating on getting that baby out."

"I remember," McKenzie said. "I just want to see my new baby."

"Me too," Kate muttered as Castle took her hand.

"It's not going to be long now," he told her. "It's almost over…and it's still Halloween… I think. It has been a long day…it's starting to feel like we've been here for days; but I'm pretty sure it's still Halloween."

"That's not inspiring me to push, Rick," Kate retorted.

"You have to expect me to gloat a little."

"Do you really want me to hit you while our daughter is in the room?" Kate said, her eyes narrowing.

"No, not really…she might not let me live that down."

"It's going to be fine, Katie," Johanna said, smoothing a few loose strands of hair back from her daughter's face. "You're going to be holding your new baby soon and all of this will have been worth it."

"I know," she said as she took her mother's hand. "I keep telling myself that…but you know how it is."

Johanna nodded. "I know."

"When is it coming out?" McKenzie asked. "I'm ready."

"It'll be coming, sweetheart; just be patient," Johanna told her. "You have to be a good girl and be patient…we have to help Mommy."

"How do we help you, Mommy?" McKenzie asked as the doctor slipped into place.

Kate managed a smile for her. "You just do what Grandma tells you; that will help."

"Okay," she said and Johanna couldn't miss the disappointment in her tone that she didn't have a job to do.

"You can help me hold her hand," Johanna told her; "And Daddy's holding her other hand…that helps Mommy a lot."

Her granddaughter smiled and curled her hand over theirs as best she could. "Does it help, Mommy?"

"Yes," Katie replied despite the pain she was feeling. "It makes me feel better."

"Alright, Kate," the doctor said; "I want you to push on the next contraction."

Kate pushed at each command of the doctor, doing her best not to cry out too much so she wouldn't scare McKenzie. There were moments when it slipped though and she'd quickly glance at her daughter's face but she didn't appear fazed by it; she was too busy studying everything going on, asking her grandmother the occasional question. Her last second worries about allowing McKenzie in the room abated and she pushed once more and then sank back, resting for a moment as the doctor instructed her to do.

"We're almost there," Castle told her as he patted her hand. "We're almost done."

"What do you mean we?" Kate snapped. "There's no 'we' here, it's me…I don't see you pushing out a damn thing!"

He smiled and kissed her hand. "You're right, sorry."

"Really, Rick," Johanna said; "You'd think with this being the third, you'd know by now not to say that."

"He's a slow learner," Kate muttered.

"You weren't saying I was slow nine months ago," he quipped.

"Hey," Johanna said firmly; "Little ears, none of that."

"Right; sorry."

Johanna rubbed Kate's hand. "You're doing fine, Katie; you're almost finished."

"You're doing a good job, Mommy," McKenzie said, wanting to be helpful.

"Thanks, baby," Kate murmured, managing a smile for her.

"Do you feel it coming out?" McKenzie asked.

"Oh yeah, I feel it," she replied as her mother tried to smother a laugh.

"Is it almost out of there?"

"Almost," Castle told her.

"You better hurry before you gotta pee, Mommy," her daughter said. "You don't want to pee on the baby."

The doctor laughed. "It's always fun when a sibling is in the room. I hear the most interesting things."

"Is that why you let them in?" Castle asked.

"Part of the reason," she said lightly; "The other part is that when a child is interested in seeing the process and learning about it, I don't like to deny them the right if their parents are on board for it and feel the child can handle it."

"She's handling it pretty good so far," Castle remarked.

"She is," the doctor agreed; "You must have prepared her well. Kate, are you ready to push again now that you had a little rest?"

"I'm ready," she breathed.

"Alright, go ahead on the next contraction."

Kate focused on the doctor's instructions of when to push, feeling like it was taking forever but knowing that it wasn't taking any longer than her first two children.

"Almost there, Kate," the doctor stated; "I see the head."

"Is it coming out?!" McKenzie exclaimed.

"It's almost here," Johanna told her; "It's starting to come out."

"Push, Kate," the doctor stated. "What are you hoping for, McKenzie? A boy or a girl?"

"A girl baby," she answered.

"We're going to know very soon," the doctor said. "One more, Kate."

She groaned a little and Castle squeezed her hand. "You've got this, Kate; just one more and we'll have our baby."

Kate summoned her energy and gave one more push, sagging back against the bed when she heard a piercing wail fill the air. "It's a girl!" the doctor said as she laid the baby on Kate's stomach.

"I told you so," Kate half laughed and half cried as she looked to her husband. "I told you."

"You did," he said with a nod, a smile on his face as he pressed a kiss against her brow. "You did so good. I'm so proud of you."

"There she is," Johanna said, giving McKenzie a one armed squeeze. "You got your baby sister just like you wanted."

McKenzie looked at the baby in awe. "She's mad, Grandma!"

"She is, so were you when you were born," Johanna said with a laugh as she slipped her phone from her pocket to start taking pictures.

"Are you ready to cut the cord?" the doctor asked Castle after she clamped it in the appropriate places.

"I am," he replied as he took the scissors the nurse offered him and then cut where the doctor indicated.

McKenzie was quiet as the cord was dealt with and the baby was wiped off and wrapped up in blanket as Kate murmured to her. She was then transferred to her mother's chest; tears filling Kate's eyes as she kissed her forehead. "There's my girl," she whispered to her. "It's okay now, Mommy's got you."

"You finally got one with your hair color, Katie," Johanna remarked with a smile, her fingertips brushing over the baby's full head of hair.

Kate smiled as she cuddled her baby. "You have a lot of hair just like your sister."

"She's beautiful," Castle murmured, pressing a kiss to his new daughter's head. "Just like her mommy. What do you think of your sister, jellybean?"

Johanna smiled and snapped a picture of the look on McKenzie's face as she stared at her new sibling. "I love her," she said, her voice soft.

"Talk to her," Johanna coaxed. "Tell her who you are."

"Hi, baby," McKenzie said as she leaned closer. "I'm McKenzie; I'm your big sister. I'll take care of you."

The baby's cries eased, her gaze moving in the direction of the soft voice of her sister.

"Do you know Sissy's voice?" Kate murmured to the baby as McKenzie cautiously brushed her fingers against her sister's hand.

"Keep talking, McKenzie," Castle said, enthralled by their interaction.

"I'm glad you finally came out," McKenzie told her. "It took a long time. Landen will like you too."

"See," Johanna said to her; "Your sister knows your voice because you talked to her every day while she was in Mommy's belly. She knows you're here and she feels safe."

"Can I kiss my baby?" McKenzie asked as a nurse came near the bed.

"You can give her a kiss on her head," the nurse replied with a smile.

Johanna lifted her from the chair so she could lean closer to kiss her sister's head. "Love you, baby," she told her sister.

"Mom, what do you think of her?" Kate asked.

Her mother smiled, her fingers rubbing against the baby's hand. "I think she's perfect…she looks just like you did when you were born. She's perfect, Katie; just like the first two are perfect. You've given me three beautiful grandchildren and I couldn't be more proud, sweetheart," she said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

The nurse returned and reached for the baby. "We have to take her now."

Kate reluctantly relinquished her baby to her eldest daughter's dismay.

"Where are you taking my baby?" McKenzie asked.

"Over there," the nurse said with a nod. "We have to clean her up some more and weigh her and do some other things. Your grandma can bring you over so you can watch if you want."

"Take her over, Mom," Kate said quietly. "I don't want her seeing the afterbirth. She'll be occupied watching the baby."

"Alright, Katie," Johanna said as she lifted her granddaughter down from the chair and took her across the room to where the baby was being cleaned up.

"What are they doing to her, Grandma?" McKenzie asked.

"They're making sure she's clean, sweetheart," Johanna replied, a smile on her lips as she gazed at her newest granddaughter who was giving small squawks of annoyance as she was wiped off once more.

"She's all clean now," the nurse said as she looked to McKenzie. "Now we're going to put her on the scale to weigh and measure her."

Johanna took pictures of the baby on the scale as the nurse wrote down her stats. "Seven pounds, three ounces," the nurse stated; "And eighteen inches long."

"Is that good?" McKenzie asked her grandmother.

"Yes," Johanna told her; "That's a healthy size for a new baby."

"What are those?" her granddaughter asked as she saw the nurse pick up a tiny bottle and move to put a drop in each eye of her little sister.

"They're eye drops," Johanna replied. "That's so your sister doesn't get an infection in her eyes. Do you remember over the summer when you had pink eye and your eye was itchy?"

McKenzie nodded. "I don't want my sister to have itchy eyes."

"No one wants her to have that so that's why they put drops in her eyes so she doesn't get anything like that right now," she said as the nurse diapered the baby and slipped a cap onto her head before reaching for another small bottle and a package on the tray.

"No!" McKenzie exclaimed when she saw the needle. "Don't you hurt my sister!"

"It's okay, honey," her grandmother soothed. "She has to give her that shot."

"No, Grandma! Don't let her do that!"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kate asked from the bed.

"Nothing, Katie; McKenzie's just upset about the Vitamin K shot that's all."

"It's alright, Kenzie," Kate stated as she was tended to. "All babies get that shot as soon as they're born; you got one too. Mommy already told them it's okay. It's to help her stay healthy," she said, not feeling up to giving an explanation of vitamins and the organs that produced them and the function they served.

One of the nurses quickly wiped down McKenzie's hands. "Here," she said, guiding McKenzie's hand to her sister's tiny fist. "You can hold her hand while she gets her shot, okay? I promise she's just going to feel a little pinch. She'll be perfectly fine."

"Please don't hurt my sister," McKenzie cried, her fingers gently wrapped around her sister's hand.

"It's alright," Johanna said, laying a hand on her shoulder as the nurse prepared to administer the shot in the baby's thigh. "It's just like when you get a shot; it hurts for a second and then it's gone. Talk to her, it'll make her feel better."

"I shoulda brought my bucket, then they wouldn't hurt you," McKenzie said tearfully as the baby cried at the jab in her thigh. "But it will be okay, baby; Mommy will kiss it and make it better. Mommy kisses my boo-boos and they get better…and if she can't, Grandma does…and Grandma gives you a cookie and you feel even better."

Johanna smothered a laugh, thinking of her granddaughter fending off the nursing staff with her trick or treat bucket and then warmth spread across her heart as she listened to her assure her sister that boo-boos were taken care of with kisses and cookies. "See," she said softly; "They're not hurting her, they're taking care of her."

"What's with the bucket mention?" one nurse asked Johanna.

"Oh while we were out trick or treating tonight, someone scared her little brother and she whammed that person with her treat bucket…which luckily I had just emptied into the spare bags we had with us."

The nurse laughed softly. "Ah, we have a protective big sister."

"She takes her job seriously," Johanna agreed.

"What are they doing to my sister now?" McKenzie asked as they moved to the baby's feet.

"They're going to get her footprints now," Johanna explained. "Mommy has your footprints and Landen's and now she'll have this baby's. I have Mommy's footprints from when she was born. I'll show them to you tomorrow."

"Okay, Grandma," McKenzie said as she watched the baby have her footprints made and then a tiny hospital bracelet slipped onto her wrist before she was swaddled in another warm blanket.

"Does Grandma want to carry the baby back to her mommy?" the other nurse asked as she picked up the baby.

"If I can," Johanna said, shoving her phone back into her pocket as she reached for the bundle.

"Of course," the woman replied as she laid the baby in her arms.

Johanna smiled as her granddaughter's eyes met hers. "Happy Birthday, beautiful," she murmured as she kissed her forehead. "Grandma's so glad you're here, and Grandpa is right outside waiting to hear the news. We love you so much little one."

"Is she still awake, Grandma?" McKenzie asked.

"Yes, honey; let's take her to Mommy now," Johanna said as she forced her feet to move across the room so she could reluctantly relinquish the bundle in her arms.

She moved back to Kate's side and laid the baby in her arms. "There's your Mommy, sweetheart."

"You didn't want to hand her over," Kate teased softly.

"I have that problem every time," Johanna admitted.

"Yes," Castle said, turning his phone so she could see it; "But it makes for good pictures."

She smirked a little seeing the photo he had snapped of her kissing her granddaughter's forehead. "I guess you have three of those now."

"Sure do," he confirmed, before glancing to the nurse. "What time was she born? Was it still Halloween; it's been a long night."

"Yes, Mr. Castle," she answered with a smile; "She was born at 10:31 p.m.; she made it in under the wire to be a Halloween baby."

"Yes," he exclaimed happily as he leaned over to kiss his daughter's small head. "Daddy knew you'd be his little Halloween baby; and you did it…you were even born at the time that corresponds with the date! Daddy's so proud of you."

Kate sighed a little as she looked to her mother. "She's going to hear this for the rest of her life."

Johanna nodded. "Pretty much; if I was you, I'd bring up every year that he was wrong about her being a boy."

"Tell Grandma not to give Mommy ideas," Castle told the baby as he lifted her out of his wife's arms. "She gets plenty ideas of her own."

"But Grandma's right," Kate said; "Daddy was sure she was a boy…and she's so not a boy."

"Hush, you're ruining my moment of Halloween glee," Castle said in amusement. "She's our little Halloween treat…our little Kit Kat."

"No," Johanna said with a shake of her head. "You are not calling her that; it reminds me of the idiot her mother dated her first year in college. No. Not happening; if you want to nickname her after a candy bar, call her Almond Joy or Reese Cup; but don't you dare call her Kit Kat…I will borrow McKenzie's bucket and hurt you."

"Wow," Castle stated; "Why don't I know this story."

"Because it's not pretty, Castle," Kate remarked; "It's not pretty at all."

"How not pretty?" he asked; "Because I now have two daughters with your gene pool in them and maybe I need to prepare."

"I was eighteen and stupid and picked a loser to date; end of story."

Castle glanced to his mother-in-law. "Is that the end of the story?"

"No, the story ends with me flying to Vegas to drag her drunken self out of a wedding chapel before she ruined her life. The relationship ended that day."

Castle grinned as he glanced to his wife. "Really?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah…you sober up real fast and reevaluate your life choices when your mother bursts into a chapel screaming your name and threatening you. I don't know what she said to him but I never saw or heard from him again."

"What did Jim say?"

"We never told him, he was away on business" Johanna replied; "And don't you dare tell him."

"I'm not saying a word," Castle said as he glanced down at his new daughter. "Don't make me drag you out of a wedding chapel eighteen years from now, please…and you either," he said, looking to McKenzie.

"What's a chapel?" McKenzie asked.

"Somewhere you don't go until Daddy gives you permission," he replied.

"Okay," she replied. "What's our baby's name?"

"We're still working on it," Kate said as she reached for her new daughter. "Let me have her, Rick, so McKenzie can get a better look."

He handed back the baby and Johanna picked McKenzie up so she could see better. "Mommy, don't forget to kiss her boo-boo."

Kate brushed a kiss against the blanket covering the baby's leg. "There you go, all better, sweet girl."

The nurse appeared by the bed. "We'll take her to the nursery in a few minutes so you can get cleaned up and settled into your room."

"Can my family come back for a few minutes once we're settled?" Kate asked. "I want to see my kids before they go home with my parents; I want my son to see the baby and my father too; even if just for a few minutes."

The nurse nodded. "Yes, since they're so young, we'll let them come back and see you before they leave so they're sure all is well. We'll bring the baby in too for a few minutes so everyone can see her."

"Thank you," Kate murmured as she gave her attention back to her baby, her fingers curling around her small hand and bringing it to her lips for a kiss as Castle's strong fingers brushed across the baby's head.

"Come on, McKenzie," Johanna said; "Let's let Mommy and Daddy have some time with your sister before she goes to the nursery. We'll go tell Grandpa and Landen that she's here, okay?"

"Can I give her a kiss first?" McKenzie asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," she said, leaning her close to kiss the baby's forehead. "Katie; we'll see you in a little while when they let us come back."

"Alright, Mom; thanks for being here."

"That's never a problem," Johanna replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for my new granddaughter."

"All in a day's work," Kate told her with a smile.

"Hang on a second," the nurse said, hurrying toward McKenzie. "I've got something for you."

'What?" McKenzie asked as she remained perched on her grandmother's hip.

"This," the nurse said, showing her the round brightly colored pin that announced 'I'm the Big Sister'. "This let's everyone know that you're the big sister here," the nurse said as she pinned it to McKenzie's dress.

"Thank you," she said with a bright smile. "Does my baby brother get one? He's with Grandpa."

"Yes, sweetie; we'll get your brother a Big Brother pin, don't you worry."

"Okay," she said, admiring the pin on her dress. "Look, Daddy; I got a present!"

"I see it, jellybean. Go tell Landen he's a big brother now."

"I'll tell him," she said as Johanna carried her out the door.

Johanna sat her on her feet in the hallway and took her hand, leading her to the waiting room. Landen was on Jim's lap, sleepily watching a cartoon on the tablet his grandfather held. Jim glanced up as he caught sight of them in the door way. "Well?" he asked.

Johanna glanced down at their granddaughter. "Tell Grandpa what you got."

McKenzie ran to him. "Grandpa; I got a baby sister!" she exclaimed.

A smile broke across his lips. "That's wonderful, sweet pea. Is she as pretty as you?"

"She's very pretty," McKenzie stated; her small hands cupping her brother's cheeks. "Landen, our baby is here; you're a big brother now. We got a baby sister!"

Her brother smiled at her, not really comprehending why his sister was so excited but he gave her a kiss and snuggled against his grandfather.

"How's Katie?" Jim asked as Johanna settled down next to him.

"She's tired but she's fine," she assured as she took her phone from her pocket to show him pictures of their newest grandchild. "The baby weighs seven pounds, three ounces, eighteen inches long."

He smiled as he looked at the pictures. "She's beautiful."

"She is," she agreed; "All three of them are."

"That's true," he replied as he wrapped an arm around her. "And you're a beautiful grandmother."

Johanna brushed a kiss against his cheek. "And you are a very handsome grandfather."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Am I going to be able to see Katie and the baby or do I have to wait until tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "They said they'll let us go back for a few minutes after they have them settled. Katie requested it because she wants to see the kids before we take them home and she wants you and Landen to see the baby."

"Is Rick thrilled to have his Halloween baby?"

"Ecstatic," she replied; "The baby even managed to be born at 10:31."

"Katie's never going to hear the end of that," Jim laughed.

"No, I don't think she will," she agreed. "I just hope we don't have too long of a wait…these two need to be getting to bed."

"It could be worse; she could've held off until the three a.m.," Jim quipped.

Johanna laughed. "That's true; we'll thank God for small favors…and another beautiful grandchild for our collection."

* * *

A while later, the nurse came into the waiting room and announced that she would take them back to Kate's room so that the children could see their mother and be assured that all was well and would have a chance to see their new sibling for a few minutes before they'd have to leave.

"Mama?" Landen said as Jim carried him to the door they were led toward.

"Mama's in there," he told him.

"He's getting tired," Johanna remarked as she followed along with McKenzie's hand in hers. "They both are."

Jim nodded. "I imagine we'll be carrying them in from the car when we get home."

"I have that feeling too."

Jim pushed through the door the nurse indicated, meeting his daughter's eye as he did so. "Are you doing okay, Katie?" he asked.

She smiled softly. "I'm fine, Dad; just tired…but I wanted to see the kids before you take them home and I want Landen to see his sister."

"I think he's more interested in seeing his mommy," Jim said as his grandson stretched his arms out to his mother.

"Set him down beside me," Kate said as she shifted a little to make room for her son.

Jim sat Landen down next to her and curled into her side as she pressed kisses to his hair. "You're up way past your bedtime," she murmured to him.

"Rick," Johanna said; "Are you staying here with Katie tonight?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I'm staying through the night; I'll go home for a few hours in the morning."

"Me touch baby?" Landen asked, his small hand drifting towards Kate's stomach.

"The baby's not in there anymore," Kate told him.

"Where baby at?"

Castle ruffled his hair. "You'll see the baby in a few minutes, bud; you're a big brother now; you have a little sister!"

"That Sissy," Landen said, his finger pointing to McKenzie who had crawled onto her grandmother's lap.

Kate smiled at her daughter. "Are you getting tired, sweetie?"

"No," McKenzie replied. "I want to see my baby again."

"She'll be here in a minute," Kate remarked. "Mom, have they been doing okay with the waiting?"

"They've been fine, Katie; they had a snack and watched cartoons on the tablet. Earlier the nurses gave them each a treat bag. They were anxious to see you but they haven't misbehaved."

"Good," her daughter replied.

A knock sounded at the door and Castle called for the person to come in. The nurse entered, carrying a small bundle in her arms. "Here she is," she said with a smile as she moved toward Kate. "I hope you don't mind but we had holiday themed blankets and onesies," she said as she laid the baby in her arms; "That's why she's in orange; her onesie has a jack-o-lantern on it and a volunteer knitted these little orange caps and mint green booties to match. I couldn't resist giving her the cutest Halloween blanket we had with its cute little kittens on it. She's our only girl Halloween baby tonight."

"I don't mind," Kate said as she loosened the blanket to get a glimpse of her daughter's pumpkin onesie. "It's adorable."

"She is precious in it," the nurse agreed. "We'll give you a little time to visit and then I'll be back for her and your family will have to leave for the evening, except for your husband."

Kate nodded. "We know; it's way past those two pumpkins bedtimes but it's a special occasion."

The nurse smiled. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," she said, her gaze on her newborn daughter, her fingertip trailing over her nose. "You're so beautiful," she told her. "Your Grandma and Grandpa are here and so are your big sister and your big brother."

"Mama," Landen said, his hand digging into her arm. "Hold me."

"I've got you," she told him, putting an arm around him. "Mommy can hold both of you."

"No," he said. "Hold me."

"It's okay," Kate told him. "This is our baby, the one from my belly. It's your little sister…see her?"

Landen shifted a little to see the baby's face. "That baby?"

"Yeah, this is the baby."

"Put baby back in belly."

"Can't do that," Castle stated as he moved closer to his son. "Once it comes out, it doesn't go back in. We have to keep her."

Landen studied the baby; his face showcasing that he was sure how to feel about her. After a long moment he turned toward his father. "Daddy, hold me."

Castle lifted Landen into his arms and hugged him tightly as Johanna caught the look on Kate's face that was somewhere between worried and stricken. She rose from her chair, sitting McKenzie down in her place and moved to the bed. "Don't worry, Katie; he'll get used to her. It's just hard for him to reconcile right now."

"Logical me knows that…hormonal me wants to cry," she admitted.

Johanna smiled. "Well if you're going to cry, let me take the baby."

"Not yet," Kate replied; "I'm not finished."

"But we're getting kicked out of here soon," she replied as Jim came toward the bed, setting McKenzie up on it so she could see her sister too.

"I'll let you have her before you get kicked out," Kate promised.

"Who won the bet?" Jim asked.

Johanna grinned. "Technically I did, McKenzie and I said a girl on the thirty-first…we'll be happy to collect our winnings tomorrow, Rick."

He smirked at her. "Of course…and how many months will you be gloating?"

"At least two," she replied; "But what are you and Katie going to do about your end of the bet? Katie picked the right gender and you picked the right birthdate."

Castle glanced at his wife. "What are we going to do about that?"

Kate smirked at him. "The same thing we do every time we have a baby; share the duty."

He nodded. "Fair enough…but since I got the gender wrong, I will take all of the first night."

"Alright," Kate said; "I got the date wrong, I'll take the second night and on the third night we resume the shared duty."

"Deal," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "Next time I'll win."

"Yeah, don't even mention a next time right now, Castle," she replied. "Now is so not the time to be thinking of next times…you should know that by now."

"I'm just saying I'm open to it," he stated; "But we'll discuss that another time."

"Yeah, a time far from now."

"She looks just like you did when you were born, Katie," Jim said, changing the topic, a smile on his lips as he admired his newest granddaughter. "She's even got your hair color."

She gave a soft laugh. "Yeah; finally one of them has my hair color."

"No mistaking that nose either," Jim said; 'That's your nose…and your mother's…and your grandmother's…and McKenzie has it too."

Kate nodded. "It's a family tradition."

"Any idea about her name yet?" Johanna asked.

Her daughter sighed a little. "We discussed it the whole time I was in labor while you were out with the kids…and then after I got moved here to my room, we discussed it some more. I was still set on having something traditional and Castle still wanted something Halloween inspired…so we found a name that fits into both categories."

"Should I be worried?" Johanna asked. "You're not loopy from medication and got talked into something odd…right?"

"I'm not loopy, I promise," Kate said.

"Then what is the compromise?" Jim asked.

She smiled as she glanced down at her baby. "Well it is Halloween…and the only ghost I've ever seen was named Sarah…and Sarah is a pretty name with that traditional flare I was looking for and my husband liked it too."

"Sarah," Johanna murmured with a smile, her fingertips brushing against the baby's soft cheek. "She looks like a Sarah."

"I felt that way too," Kate replied as she met her mother's eye. "We had settled on the name before you all came in…but when the nurse brought her in and handed her to me, I looked at her and said to myself 'Sarah' and it just seemed so right."

"It's perfect," her mother agreed.

"Dad, what do you think?" she asked.

Jim smiled. "I like it…we considered it for you for a brief moment when we were picking names but disregarded it because of your grandfather's hang ups; but I think it's time for the family to have another Sarah…one who will get to do all the things her great great grandmother didn't get to do or experience."

Johanna glanced at her son-in-law. "You're okay with that name, Rick?"

He nodded. "I am…it does have the Halloween flavor I was looking for even if it isn't in a pop culture way. After all, I did see that ghost once…and in a creepy, sweet way; it's nice to know she's out there somewhere. I hope she'll be happy to have a namesake…besides you of course, since you have her middle name."

"Oh I'm sure she'll be thrilled," Johanna replied. "Speaking of middle names, does Sarah have one?"

"She has two," Kate stated; "Because I couldn't choose between them…so she has a very long name but I think she'll grow into it. Your granddaughter is officially Sarah Elizabeth Alexandra Castle. Elizabeth for Grandma Beckett; Alexandra for Grandma Naomi and also because Rick's given middle name was Alexander."

Jim smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to his daughter's cheek. "Thank you for picking Elizabeth," he told his daughter. "I'm sure your grandmother is thrilled…and it's fitting since the baby has your hair color and that's something you inherited from my mother."

Kate nodded. "That's what sealed the deal for me…I wasn't taking no for an answer for that as her middle name. Grandma and I sometimes clashed when I was a teenager, but I loved her very much, you know?"

"I know, Princess; and she knew it too. She loved you just as much," he said, leaning closer to whisper in her ear; "And if you think for a minute that I don't believe Elizabeth is also for your mother in a small way, you're crazy."

She smiled. "No comment."

Johanna pressed a kiss to her cheek once Jim moved back a pace. "I'm sure my mother is up there beaming to have been included in the name…thank you for that, Katie. I'm glad one of my grandchildren has a part of her name."

"I couldn't honor one grandmother without the other," Kate told her as she shifted a little. "You better hold her now that you know her name."

A warm smile spread across Johanna's lips as she took her granddaughter into her arms. "Hello, Sarah," she murmured to her; "You've got a big name but you'll grow into it…and I'll tell you all about those special ladies you're named for."

"I wish they could be here to meet her," Kate said softly; "To meet all three of them."

"They're around, Katie," Johanna replied. "Don't you doubt that for a moment, they're here and they know their grandchildren well."

"I hope so," she murmured.

"I know so," Johanna stated before kissing her granddaughter's soft cheek. "I know we don't have much time in here so I'm going to let Grandpa have you so you can get him wrapped around your finger like your sister and brother."

"You're one to talk," Jim stated in amusement as he accepted the small bundle his wife laid in his arms. "Hi, Lizzie," he said to the baby.

"It's Sarah," Castle remarked. "Elizabeth is the middle name."

"I know that, I haven't lost my hearing or my mind," Jim replied; "But I can call her Lizzie if I want to."

"I don't like that nickname," Castle stated. "We're calling her by her given name."

Jim sighed. "Sarah, when you visit me and Grandma, I will call you Lizzie…because tricky Ricky over there doesn't tell me what to do at my house."

A small smile graced the baby's lips making Jim smile in response. "See, she likes being a Lizzie."

"I hate that name," Castle muttered.

"Keep saying that and my mother will strike you down," Jim remarked. "My father called her Lizzie every day of their life together…it was her name just as much as Elizabeth was…so you better watch it."

"You can call her Lizzie at your house, Dad," Kate remarked; "I don't mind."

"There," Jim said as he gazed down at his newest granddaughter; "Mommy agrees with me; you'll be my Lizzie when you visit. We don't care what your daddy says. His name isn't the height of fashion either."

"Look at that smile," Johanna said as she took a picture of the baby as Jim held her. "She loves her Grandpa and gave him her first smiles."

"It's probably gas," Castle remarked.

"Don't listen to him, Sarah," Jim stated; "He's just jealous because his Halloween baby smiled at Grandpa and not him."

Castle laughed lightly. "No, not at all. I got Landen's first smile."

"Are you going to open your eyes for me so I can see what color they are?" Jim asked as his fingertips grazed Sarah's cheek. "Come on, open them for me."

As if she understood the command, Sarah's eyes flicked open and her grandfather smiled. "Perfect," he murmured. "You've got those beautiful green eyes like Mommy and Grandma…and your namesake, your great great grandmother Sarah."

"And me!" McKenzie declared.

"And your sister," Jim said as he kissed the baby's forehead.

"Another green eyed woman for your collection, Jim," Castle stated as he shifted Landen to a more comfortable position.

His father-in-law nodded. "I'm up to four now…there's no chance of winning against their power."

Kate smirked at her father. "Apparently you didn't stand a chance when you only had the one green eyed woman."

"Guilty as charged," Jim said with a nod.

"I want to hold my baby," McKenzie stated. "When can I hold her?"

"You have to let Grandma help you," Kate told her. "Go sit down and Grandma will help you."

Jim handed the baby back to Johanna who then went and sat down next to McKenzie. "Are you ready?" she asked her.

"I'm ready, Grandma."

Johanna carefully laid Sarah in her sister's arms and then wrapped her own arm around McKenzie so she could help support the baby's head and weight. McKenzie smiled down at her sister, love written across her face.

"Do you like her name being Sarah?" Kate asked as she watched her daughter hold her much anticipated baby sister.

McKenzie nodded. "Sarah's a pretty name and she's pretty. I need to learn how to write it like I can write my name and Landen's."

"I'll show you how to spell it tomorrow," Johanna told her. "We'll spell her name on the fridge with the magnets like we did with your name and Landen's; and then I'll help you write it on a piece of paper."

"Okay," McKenzie replied; her attention still on the baby. "Hi, Sarah," she cooed. "You can sleep in my room."

"She's sleeping in Mommy's room for awhile," Kate told her; "Then she'll move into her own room upstairs. She'll be next door to you."

"She might get scared," McKenzie stated; "She can sleep in my room."

"She'll be okay in her room," Kate replied; "But when she's a little older, then you two can stay in the same room sometimes, okay?"

"Alright, Mommy," McKenzie sighed.

Kate laughed softly. "Don't look so sad, honey; you can still help me with her like you did when Landen was a baby; and when you're at Grandma's, you can help her with Sarah too."

A smile touched McKenzie's lips. "Okay…but can she sleep in my room at Grandma's?"

"We'll discuss where the crib goes tomorrow," Johanna told her. "If she gets to stay overnight before she learns how to sleep all night, I'll keep her in my room so she doesn't wake you or Landen in the middle of the night."

"I could stay in your room too," McKenzie declared.

"Me stay Gramma," Landen said tiredly.

"We're going to need a bigger bed," Jim remarked; "Because I'm not getting pushed out."

"Unless there is a nightmare, illness or some other event, everyone is sleeping in their own bed," Johanna declared. "We'll work out where Sarah's bed will reside tomorrow."

"Grandma, she's getting heavy," McKenzie told her.

"Alright, sweetheart, give her a kiss and I'll take her," Johanna replied.

She kissed her sister's head. "Love you, Sarah."

"Rick," Jim said; "Why don't you bring Landen over here and we'll see if he wants to help me hold his sister. Maybe we can get him warmed up to her."

"Good idea," Castle said as he carried his son to his father-in-law as Jim sat down next to Johanna. "Do you want to help Grandpa?"

"Me help Granpa," Landen said as he went to his grandfather willingly.

"Alright, buddy," Jim said; "You help me hold this new sister of yours," he told him as Johanna laid the baby in their arms.

Landen stiffened a little against him. "It's alright," Jim told him; "We've got her. This is that baby that you felt moving around in Mommy's belly. Isn't she pretty?"

His grandson said nothing as he looked at the baby that was nestled against them. "Her name is Sarah," Jim said.

Castle smiled at his son. "Can you say Sarah, Landen?"

"Sarwa," Landen said.

"That's close enough," Jim chuckled. "We'll practice. See, Sarah's a nice baby."

"Me baby," Landen remarked.

"You're my big boy," Kate said as she watched the scene. "You're Sarah's big brother."

"Being a big brother to a little sister is an important job," Jim told his grandson. "You have to look after her and protect her…just like Spiderman would do. Do you think you can take care of her? Because Spiderman would want you to take good care of your little sister."

"Me take care of baby," Landen said; "Me Spidaman."

Castle smiled. "Do you want to give your sister a kiss so she knows you like her?"

"Kay," Landen said before pressing a kiss against the baby's cheek.

"That's a sweet boy," Kate praised; "I bet Sarah liked that a lot because she loves you."

"Put baby back," Landen said as he rubbed his eye.

"You're ready for Daddy to take her?" Jim asked.

His grandson nodded. "Alright, I'll take her now," Castle said; "You did a good job helping Grandpa hold her."

"Mom," Kate said; "I want to unwrap her so you can get a picture of her in her pumpkin onesie before they come back to take her."

"Alright, Katie, I'll get a few pictures of her in it for you," Johanna said as she rose from her seat once more.

Johanna took several pictures of Sarah in her Halloween attire and then wrapped her back up snugly and laid her in her daughter's arms moments before the nurse returned to the room. "We're going to take the baby back to the nursery now," she said as she reached for the baby; "And we're going to give you a few minutes to say goodnight and then we're going to have to ask your family to go home until visiting hours resume."

"I don't want them to take my sister," McKenzie said sadly as Kate handed the baby over.

"You'll see her again tomorrow," Kate promised.

"We'll also look in the nursery window at her when we leave," Johanna told her.

"Okay," she sighed, sleepiness starting to creep across her face.

Jim carried Landen back to Castle. "Say goodnight to your mommy and daddy," he told him as he handed him off. "I'll make sure we got everything so we can get going."

Castle hugged and kissed his son and told him goodnight before settling him on the bed with Kate.

She snuggled her son, giving him kisses as she did so. "Goodnight, sweet boy; you go home with Grandma and Grandpa and sleep in your new big boy bed, okay?"

"Kay, Mama," he murmured.

"I love you," she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you," Landen said.

"He's going to be asleep in the car," Kate stated as her father lifted him from the bed.

"I'm sure of it," Jim agreed as he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Katie; we'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Johanna sent McKenzie to her father to say goodnight as she slipped Landen's jacket on him while Jim held him. She pulled on her own jacket and picked up the diaper bag and shoved her purse inside it before hooking the strap over her shoulder as Castle sat McKenzie on the bed with Kate.

"Goodnight, baby," Kate murmured as she enfolded her daughter in her arms.

"Night, Mommy," she replied before kissing her. "I'm glad you got that baby out."

"Me too," Kate said with a soft laugh. "Are you okay? It didn't scare you, did it?"

"No, silly," her daughter giggled. "I'm not afraid of babies."

Kate caressed her daughter's cheek. "Good to know. You be good for Grandma and Grandpa; you're going home and get into your pajamas and straight to bed, no excuses. It's past your bedtime and you need to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," McKenzie replied. "Can I hold Sarah again tomorrow?"

"Yes, sweetie, I promise."

Johanna came to the bed with McKenzie's jacket and slipped it on her before she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Goodnight, Katie; call if you need anything."

"I will," Kate replied; "If the kids need anything, call, Rick will have his phone on."

"We will," she said with a nod. "I love you."

"I love you too; let's us know you got home okay."

"We will," Johanna promised as she picked McKenzie up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Landen's already out," Jim said, nodding at his grandson who was sound asleep against his shoulder.

"I think they'll probably sleep late tomorrow," Johanna said as they headed for the door with one last goodbye.

"Can we see Sarah through the window?" McKenzie asked; reminding her grandmother of the promise she had made.

"Yes, for a minute," Johanna replied as they headed for the nursery window. "There she is," she said, pointing to the bed that said Baby Castle.

McKenzie smiled as she laid against her grandmother's shoulder. "Sarah's sleeping."

"Yes, she is…and you will be soon too," Johanna said lightly.

"Grandpa, do you see my sister?" their granddaughter asked.

"I see her, sweet pea; don't worry, she's nice and warm and safe in there."

A flicker of light caught Johanna's eye and before she could say anything, McKenzie leaned forward. "Grandma, who's that lady looking at my baby!?"

Johanna smiled as she caught sight of the dark haired spirit in an old fashioned green silk dress; a smile was on her lips, warmth and happiness radiating from her green eyes as she looked at the baby and then to the window, her hands pressing against her heart. "You don't need to worry about her, sweetheart," Johanna told McKenzie; "She's there to look after your sister; she'll watch over her all night."

"What's her name?" her granddaughter asked.

"Sarah," she replied. "Her name is Sarah."

"That's my baby's name!"

"I know…so you see, you don't have to worry, because that Sarah will watch over our little Sarah while we're away."

McKenzie smiled and sank back into her grandmother's arms. "I'm glad she won't be by herself, I don't want her to be afraid."

"She won't be afraid," Johanna promised. "That lady will make sure nothing scares her while she's in the nursery.

"I'm surprised my phone isn't blaring music," Jim muttered quietly.

"Don't tempt her, we're in a hospital," Johanna replied as the spirit of her grandmother beamed at her, her lips moving slowly so she could make out the words "I love you all."

"We love you, Sarah," she murmured, a smile or her lips before she looked to Jim. "I guess now that we know everything is under control here, we better get these little pumpkins to bed."

"I think so," he said, glancing back to the window. "It's too bad she didn't bring the other two namesakes with her."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be along," she remarked; "But I don't think we're going to catch a glimpse."

"You're probably right," Jim said as he fished his keys out of his pocket. "But it's nice to think that they're standing guard, watching over our girls while they're here."

"I never doubt that," Johanna said with conviction. "Let's go home and put these babies to bed; it's been a long night."

* * *

Later that night, Johanna carried a glass of water upstairs and sat it on her nightstand before returning to the hallway. The house was quiet except for the sound of the shower that her husband was taking. She crept into McKenzie's room, making sure she was still asleep as she had been when Jim lifted her out of the car when they got home. Both kids had been more asleep than awake as they had been quickly stripped out of their Halloween costumes and put it into their pajamas. She made sure McKenzie still had her bear tucked against her and then she straightened the covers over her before running a hand over Scarlett's fur as she slept at the foot of the bed.

Johanna left the room and headed down the hallway to Landen's room to make sure her grandson was still tucked securely in his new bed. She smiled as she took in the sight of him curled up with his stuffed Spiderman, his favorite blanket half on the floor from his penchant of kicking off the covers. She pulled the blanket up over him and pressed a soft kiss to his hair before leaving the room and heading back to her own bedroom just as she heard the water shut off in the bathroom.

She settled into their bed, pulling the covers up over her as she reached for her phone on the nightstand and opened her Facebook app. She selected a few photos for the post she was going to make and was pondering the words to use as her husband entered the room and settled into bed beside her. "Did you check on the kids?" Jim asked.

"Yeah; they're sound asleep," she replied; "Scarlett too."

He chuckled quietly. "Just you and me then, huh?"

Johanna gave him a grin. "Yes; but if you're hoping for me to be the Jeannie to your Major Nelson tonight, you're going to be disappointed."

He stole a quick kiss. "No; we have to be entirely alone for that," he quipped; "Besides, we're tired now. We walked the entire neighborhood; sat in the hospital half the night…we've had a long day, sweetheart."

"I know; and yet it's going to be hard for me to go to sleep; I'm too wound up."

"You'll have to make yourself relax," Jim murmured as he put an arm around her. "What are you doing on your phone?"

"I figured I'd make a little post so our friends know we got that promotion to grandparents of three."

He smiled as he glanced at the screen. "That's a good idea; what are you going to say?"

Johanna pondered it for a moment and then began to type. _"McKenzie and Landen are pleased to announce that the Great Pumpkin brought us a very sweet treat this Halloween; their baby sister, Sarah Elizabeth Alexandra Castle, weighing seven pounds, three ounces, eighteen inches long and as beautiful as her mommy. Mother and baby are doing fine; her daddy is ecstatic to have a Halloween baby and her big sister is thrilled to have gotten her wish for a baby sister…and Grandma and Grandpa are completely in love with her and overjoyed to welcome her into our world." _

"How's that?" Johanna asked.

Jim smiled. "It's perfect."

She hit the post button seeing that it went through, she closed the app and laid her phone on the nightstand before snuggling against her husband. "It's been a very long day and night like you said," she murmured; "But I think this might be my favorite Halloween."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm…you know I've never been overly crazy about this holiday; but now I'll look forward to it because of Sarah."

He brushed a kiss against her forehead. "Me too. She's the best Halloween treat we've ever gotten."

Johanna nodded. "If the Great Pumpkin exists somewhere out there, he treated us very well this year."

"I agree, sweetheart," Jim said. "Let's turn the light off and try to get some sleep; you never know when the kids are going to pop up and demand cartoons and breakfast."

She laughed softly as she turned off the light and then retook her place against his chest. "That's true; hopefully they'll sleep in."

"Hopefully," he replied, giving her a squeeze. "Happy Halloween…and just so you know, you're still my favorite trick or treat partner."

Johanna kissed him. "That's mutual, honey. I hope we have many more happy Halloweens in the future."

"We will," he promised; "How can we not now that we have Sarah to brighten up the holiday? She's going to make them all a little more special."

"I agree," she replied; her mind drifting back to those years when her life had looked dark and bleak…and now it was full and bright, her family mended and she had three beautiful grandchildren that owned her heart and helped keep her young. She smiled in the darkness, the Great Pumpkin and the spirits that looked after her and her family had outdone themselves; they had given her back everything she had always wanted and she'd always be grateful to them for that.

_A/N: I know in the show Ryan's daughter's name was Sarah; but we'll say in my universe they went with a different name or had a boy. Epilogue is next!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews for this endeavor! I haven't forgotten the other stories; I'm trying to slowly get back into the swing of things so if you're waiting for the other stories, just bear with me, I'll get there as soon as I can. This chapter is a bit longer than others in this story by my friend Lisa said it was fine with her and that anyone who didn't like it could take it up with her ;)_

Chapter 11- Epilogue

"Grandma, am I in trouble for not going to school today?" McKenzie asked as Johanna helped her out of the car.

"No, sweetheart; you're not in trouble. Mommy and Daddy said you could stay home today."

"Then why do we gotta come here and see the Principal? Only bad kids gotta see him."

"That's not true," Johanna replied as her granddaughter's hand slipped into hers. "Principals talk to good kids too."

"Mrs. Casteel says bad kids go to the Principal's office."

"You're not going to the office," she replied. "The Principal is waiting outside with Daddy, see? They're waiting by the kindergarten door."

"I think I'm in trouble," McKenzie muttered; her free hand toying with her Big Sister pin that she wore proudly on her jacket. "We shoulda stayed home with Landen and Grandpa."

"Honey, you're not in trouble, I promise. Please don't worry."

'What's wrong?" Castle asked as they neared.

"She thinks she's in trouble," Johanna replied. "Mrs. Casteel has her believing that only bad kids talk to the Principal."

"You're not in trouble, Jellybean," he assured.

"But I didn't go to school today, Daddy."

"I told you it's okay; when you get a new baby, you get to stay home for one day. That's why Mommy and I called Grandma last night and told her to let you sleep in and then we talked to you and told you that you could stay home today."

"Maybe the Principal don't know that you get a day off for new babies," McKenzie remarked.

"He does," Castle remarked. "Mr. Kennedy, you know about the one day leave for a new sibling law, don't you?"

The Principal smiled and played along. "Yes, I know all about that law. It's okay that you didn't come to school today, McKenzie."

McKenzie peered up at him warily as she pressed closer to Johanna. She gave her granddaughter's hand a reassuring squeeze as Castle introduced her to the Principal.

Mr. Kennedy greeted Johanna and then stooped down to be eye level with McKenzie. "You're not in any trouble, McKenzie; I promise. Mrs. Casteel was wrong to tell you that only bad kids talk to the Principal. I like to talk to all the kids in my school, not just when someone has misbehaved. Your daddy has been telling me that you've been having a hard time in Mrs. Casteel's class."

McKenzie nodded. "She don't like me. She makes me sad."

"Can you tell me about it?" Mr. Kennedy asked.

McKenzie told him the trials and tribulations she had endured in Molly's class, ending her story with the Halloween party debacle and the things Molly had said to Johanna during pick up.

"Mrs. Casteel was mean when she talked to Grandma," she said. "She said things about my mommy not picking me up…she said it like she was bad and didn't want to pick me up. Mommy couldn't drive her car because our new baby was in her belly and her back hurt. My mommy loves me and she misses me when I'm in school."

"I know she does," the Principal said with a nod. "It wasn't nice of Mrs. Casteel to say those things; she should know better."

"She said she doesn't like my Grandma to pick me up," McKenzie stated. "But I like when Grandma picks me up and takes me home."

Mr. Kennedy smiled. "It's okay that your grandma picks you up. There are a lot of kids who get picked up by their grandparents. Every year when school starts, your mommy and daddy will tell us who is allowed to pick you up; they get to pick who is on your list; not Mrs. Casteel; that's not her job."

"She don't like me," McKenzie replied. "She's always mean to me."

The Principal nodded. "Would you like to try a different class with a new teacher?"

"Will I get in trouble with Mrs. Casteel?"

"No," he assured; "You're not in any trouble. Mrs. Casteel is in trouble."

"Make her sit in that yellow time out chair," McKenzie replied. "I had to sit on time out for a long time."

"When did that happen?" Johanna asked.

"Last week," Castle answered. "She wasn't paying close enough attention to the reading of Green Eggs and Ham…but in her defense, she does already know that story like the back of her hand."

"That's a baby book," McKenzie remarked as she eyed the Principal. "We read that to my baby brother. I'm a big girl; me and Grandma read big girl books now."

"What kind of big girl books do you read?" Mr. Kennedy asked.

"Little House in the Big Woods," she answered. "It's about a real little girl who lived a long time ago before TV."

He laughed. "That's right…and I guess you've moved into chapter books if you're starting that series."

"Uh huh, I'm a big girl; I got a little brother and a little sister, baby books are for them, I need big girl books so I can know things to teach them," McKenzie said seriously.

Johanna smiled, her fingers brushing over McKenzie's dark hair. "She's starting to read a bit," she said proudly. "She's recognizing a lot of small words and she likes to learn how to spell names and how to write them."

"She does learn quickly," Castle agreed. "We've all been reading to her since she was a baby."

"We're going to have an advanced reader on our hands," Mr. Kennedy stated with a smile. "McKenzie, would you like to move from Mrs. Casteel's class?"

"Yes," she answered. "I don't want to go to her room anymore."

"Okay, I understand that…your mommy and daddy don't want you to be unhappy here at school and neither do I. I'm really sorry that Mrs. Casteel has been upsetting you; that's not what teachers are supposed to do and I'm going to have a long talk with her later. I'm going to move you to Mrs. Porter's class. How about we go inside so you can meet her? Would you like that?"

McKenzie nodded and slipped her hand back into Johanna's. "Grandma, can we read more of our book today?" she asked as they made their way to the door.

"Yes, sweetheart; we'll read while Landen takes his nap; because whether he believes it or not, he's taking one before dinner so he won't be cranky for your mommy when she gets home with the baby."

Castle shot her an amused grin. "Hey, next week when we're all deep into the sleep deprivation, do you want to stop by and order us all to take a nap, because I'll open the door for you."

"Yeah; you're always happy to see me on those days aren't you?" she said lightly.

"Definitely," he remarked quietly as they stepped into the kindergarten wing of the school. He felt a sense of relief as he once again made the trek to Alicia Beckett Porter's classroom; the Principal had already taken him to meet the teacher he had suggested McKenzie be placed with. They had acted as though they didn't know each other, and really, he had only met Kate's cousin a few times before. It was better for McKenzie's sake to play it safe though…although he figured it might be a little difficult for his mother-in-law to pretend that she didn't know her niece but he knew she'd play the role despite the difficulty.

At least this issue would be dealt with, McKenzie could have a fresh start and he and Kate could breathe a little easier without feeling like they were sending their baby girl off to a day of harassment and tears five days a week.

The Principal knocked on the closed door and after a moment, Alicia opened it and beckoned them inside the classroom. Mr. Kennedy explained that her new student had arrived to meet her and then he set about introducing Johanna to her.

Barely concealed amusement gleamed in Alicia's eyes as she held her hand out to her aunt. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Beckett."

Johanna smiled; doing her best to keep from laughing as she looked into the grayish blue eyes her niece had inherited from Elizabeth Beckett. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Porter."

"Mrs. Porter," the Principal said; "This is McKenzie Castle. McKenzie, this is your new teacher, Mrs. Porter."

Alicia knelt down to be eye level with her new student. "Hi, McKenzie," she said with a smile.

"Hi," she replied somewhat shyly.

"I see you have a pin on your jacket that says you're the big sister; do you have a baby at your house?"

A smile touched McKenzie's lips. "I got a baby sister on Halloween."

"You did," Alicia said warmly; "That's great; what's her name?"

"Sarah. I have a little brother too; his name is Landen."

"Wow, you're a big sister to two little ones. Do you like being a big sister?"

"Yeah; I like my babies," she replied. "Do you have a baby sister? My mommy don't but my grandma has one."

Alicia smiled. "No; I don't have any baby sisters or baby brothers…I'm the baby sister in my family. I have a big sister named Angela and two big brothers, Danny and Mikey."

"I got a big sister named Lexis," McKenzie remarked; "But she goes to school far away right now."

She nodded. "I bet she misses you."

"I miss her."

"Alexis will be home for Thanksgiving," Castle replied; "It won't be much longer."

"It's always nice to see your big sister," Alicia said as she took McKenzie's hand. "I heard that you've had a bit of a rough time in your class."

"Yeah; Mrs. Casteel don't like me. She makes me sad."

Alicia frowned. "I don't know how anyone couldn't like a nice little girl like you. You won't have to worry about that here though; I like you a lot…do you think maybe you'd like to come here to my class instead? I promise no one will make you sad here."

McKenzie nodded. "Yeah, I want to come to your class."

Her new teacher smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. We're going to be so happy to have you with us. How about I introduce you to the other kids; can we do that?"

"Guess so," she said, shyness creeping into her features as she leaned into her grandmother's leg.

"Class," Alicia said, raising her voice a little to get the attention of her students who were currently working on coloring sheets. When all of the little heads had turned in her direction, she gently tugged McKenzie forward. "Tomorrow, we're going to have a new friend join us," she stated. "This is McKenzie Castle; I want you all to say hi to her and let her know that we're glad she's coming to our classroom."

"Hi, McKenzie," the children chorused.

Castle smiled as he watched a slight blush stain his daughter's cheeks. "Hi," she said, a note of nervousness in her tone.

"I know McKenzie!" a little blonde haired girl exclaimed.

McKenzie smiled. "There's Abby!"

"You know Abby?" Alicia asked, although she knew she did as Johanna had filled her in on that detail during their phone call.

"Yes; me and Abby are in ballet together," McKenzie said happily as her friend abandoned her chair and made her way toward her.

"That's wonderful," Alicia replied.

"I know McKenzie too!" a little red haired girl announced as she also abandoned her seat and joined the two little girls.

"Emily is in my class too," Abby told McKenzie. "We can all be together in school and ballet!"

"Daddy, Emily is here too!" McKenzie exclaimed as she looked to her father.

"I see that," he said with a smile.

"Grandma, these are my friends!" McKenzie said happily. "This is Abby and Emily from ballet."

Johanna smiled. "Hello, Abby and Emily; it's nice to meet you."

"Hi," both girls said shyly as they smiled at her.

"I think this is going to be a good fit for McKenzie," the Principal stated. "Is it alright with you, Mr. Castle?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "This definitely looks to be a better situation for her. I'm satisfied."

"Good; because we want McKenzie to be happy with us," Mr. Kennedy replied.

"I'm sure she'll be happy here," Alicia stated before glancing at the two little girls who had left there seats. "Abby, Emily; I need you to go back to your seats now and finish coloring your worksheets. You'll have plenty of time to see McKenzie tomorrow when she joins our class. I need to show her where she's going to sit and where she'll put her backpack and I need to see if her Daddy and Grandma have any questions."

"See you tomorrow, McKenzie," Abby told her.

"Bye, McKenzie," Emily stated.

"See you tomorrow," McKenzie told them with a smile.

The Principal was about to speak when the door opened and Molly Harper-Casteel stepped inside. "Alicia, can you do me a favor," she began to say but trailed off seeing the collection of people in the room.

"Not at the moment," Alicia remarked; "I'm meeting my new student and her family right now while the children work on their coloring sheets."

McKenzie retook Johanna's hand and pressed against her. "It's alright, honey," she soothed softly. "She's not going to bother you."

Molly's gaze flicked to McKenzie and then to Alicia. "I'm afraid I don't understand, McKenzie is one of my students."

"I'm afraid you do understand," Castle said, his gaze pinned on her, his tone low but firm.

"McKenzie is no longer your student, Mrs. Casteel," Mr. Kennedy remarked. "Her parents asked to have her transferred…and you and I are going to have a very long talk about why this needed to happen. Have your aide take over your class for a little while and meet me in my office."

Molly glared at Castle and Johanna and then turned and left the room. "I'll leave you to finish up with Mrs. Porter," Mr. Kennedy stated. "McKenzie, I hope you'll feel better now and we'll be glad to see you back at school tomorrow."

"I feel better," she replied.

"Good," he remarked before shaking Castle's hand.

"Thank you," Castle stated; "I appreciate your help with this matter."

"Not a problem; please let me know if you need anything else. I'll make sure that any of McKenzie's belongings in Mrs. Casteel's class are moved here to Mrs. Porter's room by the end of the day and I'll make sure her school pictures get routed to the correct classroom as well," he stated before heading to the door.

Once the Principal was gone and the door had closed, Alicia smiled at her aunt. "It's hard to pretend not to know you," she whispered.

"I know the feeling," Johanna replied with a soft laugh.

"I'll call you tonight," her niece remarked quietly; "Right now I'll show McKenzie where she'll be sitting in class and which cubby will be hers for her belongings."

Castle and Johanna stepped back toward the door, allowing Alicia to show McKenzie around. "Did you have any trouble, Rick?" Johanna asked softly.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "He was very understanding and concerned about the complaints."

"It's a good thing; I would've hated to have to file a lawsuit."

"Believe me, I wasn't above sending you in with your law degree if need be," he replied.

"Anytime, just say the word," she remarked, watching as Alicia wrote McKenzie's name on the glossy nameplate on the desk she assigned to her.

"Out of curiosity, how old was Alicia when you first met her?"

"She was six months old; Mikey was six, Angie was five and Danny was three. Jim and I weren't dating at the time but he had gotten shanghaied into babysitting and he called me for backup because he couldn't get her to stop crying," she said with a soft laugh.

Castle smiled. "So it is really hard for her to pretend not to know you when really she doesn't remember a time when she didn't."

Johanna nodded. "It's a little hard for me too but I guess it'll only be necessary when the Principal is within earshot."

"Molly doesn't know Alicia's your niece, does she?"

She shook her head. "No; I highly doubt she's made the connection. She would've only seen her a few times at a couple of Katie's birthday parties but Alicia is a few years older than them so I doubt she remembers."

"Good."

Alicia returned with McKenzie a few moments later. "Alright, she's all set to join us tomorrow. Do either of you have any questions? I'll send home the usual first day of school classroom papers with her tomorrow that has all of my contact information on it," she stated.

"I think we're good for now," Castle said with a nod. "Thank you for taking her into your class."

"That's no problem," she replied; "We're going to get along just fine; she'll be happy here."

"I think so," he agreed. "Johanna, do you have any questions?"

"No, I trust her," she said, winking at her niece.

Alicia grinned at her. "Then I guess I'll be seeing all of you around at various times. I'll see you tomorrow, McKenzie."

"Okay, Mrs. Porter," McKenzie replied with a smile.

They said their goodbyes and left the room; McKenzie moving between Johanna and Castle and taking each of their hands.

"Do you feel better now, Jellybean?" Castle asked once they got outside.

"Yeah; I like Mrs. Porter, Daddy; and Abby and Emily are in that class. I like that," she answered.

"I'm glad; see, Daddy took care of it for you."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"That's what I'm here for," he told her, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

"What are we going to do now?" his daughter asked.

Castle paused by a bench and sat down so he could be more level with her. "I want you to go with Grandma because I have some things to take care of before Mommy and Sarah come home this evening, okay? Grandma and Grandpa are going to bring you and Landen home later today so you'll all be there when I bring Mommy home."

"Okay, Daddy," she replied.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "That's my good girl."

"I'm glad Mommy and my baby sister are coming home. I want to see Sarah all the time."

"They'll be home before you know it," he told her. "I'm sure Grandma has things you can do to help you pass the time."

"That's true," Johanna said. "We have a stop to make before we go back home to Grandpa and Landen."

"Where are we going, Grandma?"

"You'll see soon enough," she told her; hoping that her surprise would go as planned; because if it didn't, she would be disappointed and so would her granddaughter.

* * *

"What are we going to do here, Grandma?" McKenzie asked as they stepped off the elevator at Expressions Design Firm.

"Hopefully we're going to see someone," Johanna replied as she made her way to the desk, hoping that she wasn't making a mistake…but Sunday dinner the evening before had been full of questions from her granddaughter about sisters…more specifically, _her_ sister. It was hard to explain the way things were between her and Colleen; difficult to explain why her granddaughter didn't know her great aunt. Photos had only fueled her curiosity and sparked more questions…including the ever popular, "can't we see her?" She had no problem with seeing Colleen…she just wasn't sure that Colleen would feel the same way…which was why she thought her office might be the best place for a very quick visit if she was granted access.

"May I help you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Yes," Johanna replied; "I was hoping to see Colleen Weston; is she in today?"

The secretary nodded. "She's here, is she expecting you?"

"No, she isn't…I'm her sister; I was just hoping to speak with her for a moment if she had time."

"I'll see if she's available," the woman replied as she rose from your chair. "May I have your name?

"Johanna Beckett," she answered.

"McKenzie Castle," her granddaughter declared as well.

The secretary smiled. "Just give me a moment."

Johanna nodded. "Thank you."

The woman went off to see if Colleen was available and Johanna took a breath, trying to quell her nerves as her granddaughter squeezed her hand. "What are we going to do, Grandma?"

"Be patient," she told her; "Hopefully you'll know in a minute…if not, I'll tell you in the car."

"I want to know now," McKenzie stated.

"Well, you're going to have to wait…good things come to those who wait, sweetheart."

Her granddaughter sighed. "Are we getting a present for my sister?"

"We bought presents for Sarah yesterday," she replied; "I think she's good for now."

The secretary reappeared, a smile on her lips. "Mrs. Weston can see you now, follow me."

Johanna followed the woman, a part of her surprised that her sister had granted her entrance to her office. After all, they didn't often see each other…didn't often speak either for that matter. It was an ache she had learned to carry…just as she had schooled herself not to push, not to initiate contact. She usually left the ball in Colleen's court with the knowledge that her sister knew every possible way to contact her if she so chose. Sometimes she got an email or the occasional text…sometimes they ran into each other in public and allowed themselves a few moments of conversation…perhaps even a stroll around Macy's if neither of them was feeling hurried or overly awkward. There had even been a lunch once or twice when Colleen's husband had been out of town and none the wiser that she had had contact with the sister that he felt should remain shunned.

It wasn't easy…it still hurt at times. Despite their differences over the years, she loved her sister and she missed her. She hadn't ever wanted it to be this way; having so little contact. There was no easy fix though; no way to undo the things her sister couldn't really find it within herself to forgive…and a tiny part of her couldn't forgive her for being so uncompassionate and her lack of understanding. She could get past it though if her sister would just give her more of a chance.

The secretary stopped at a wooden door where Colleen's name was spelled out in gold letters on a glossy black nameplate. "You may go in, her schedule is clear for a little while."

"Thank you," Johanna replied, her hand reaching for the door handle and pushing it open before she lost her nerve. As she stepped into the office, her eyes met her sister's gaze as she remained seated at her desk, a look of slight apprehension and worry on her face. She gave her a small smile, hoping to put her at ease as she tugged McKenzie along with her. "I hope I'm not bothering you," she said softly.

"No," Colleen said with a shake of her head. "It's a bit of a slow day…is something wrong?"

"No," Johanna replied as McKenzie glanced up at her curiously. "Your niece wanted to meet you and I thought it was time that she did."

Colleen's gaze slid to McKenzie who was eyeing her curiously. "God, she looks just like you did when you were a little girl."

"Yeah, she does," Johanna said with a smile. "I've heard that there are times when that drives her father crazy so it kind of brings me special joy."

Colleen smiled. "I've only met him a few times but I can understand why it would bring you special joy."

"Grandma, who is that lady?" McKenzie asked.

Colleen laughed a little. "It's also kind of strange to hear someone call you Grandma, despite knowing you are one."

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to…as I'm sure you know," Johanna remarked before glancing down at her granddaughter. "McKenzie got a baby sister Saturday night."

Her sister nodded. "I saw your Facebook post."

"Getting her own baby sister has sparked a lot of questions…like wanting to know if I have one…and once she knew that I did, she needed to know you. McKenzie; this is your Aunt Colleen…she's my baby sister."

McKenzie's eyes widened, a smile coming to her lips. "That's your sister, Grandma!?"

She smiled. "Yes; that's my little sister."

"She's the girl in the pictures?"

"Yes," Johanna laughed; "She's all grown up now; she got married and had babies and her babies have babies just like my baby has babies."

"Wow," McKenzie stated as she studied her aunt.

"Suddenly I feel old," Colleen breathed.

"I get that feeling once in awhile too," Johanna remarked as McKenzie released her hand and slowly made her way toward Colleen.

"Hi," Colleen said as her niece rounded her desk to stand near her.

"Hi," she replied, a bright smile on her face. "I'm McKenzie."

"I know," Colleen told her. "McKenzie was my last name before I got married."

"I know," her niece replied. "It was Grandma's name before she married Grandpa. Do you know my Grandpa?"

"Yes, I know him," she remarked. "I was at the wedding. I know your mommy too…I remember when she was a tiny little baby."

"Sarah's a tiny baby," McKenzie stated, her hand curling around the arm of Colleen's chair as she lifted her small denim clad knee to an available spot of the chair.

Johanna watched the scene with a sense of trepidation; Colleen wasn't crazy about kids…she hadn't been thrilled to have her own nor did she take joy in being a grandmother. Johanna feared this would be the moment that they'd be thrown out on their backsides as she watched McKenzie hoist herself up and onto Colleen's lap, her sister stiffening slightly as she did so. Her granddaughter wasn't used to waiting for invitations; knowing that for the most part, she was welcome on any lap she chose…but she wasn't sure Colleen would be so obliging.

"Who is Sarah?" Colleen asked as she allowed her niece to settle onto her lap.

"My new baby; her name is Sarah. I got a brother too, his name is Landen; he's with Grandpa right now."

"Yeah; I remember reading that your baby's name is Sarah," Colleen said before glancing to Johanna. "I was kind of surprised that Katie went for something old fashioned when her first two have more modern names."

"She wanted something traditional this time…and it's a family name as well."

Colleen nodded. "We don't know much about our grandmother from Dad's side though."

"Actually, I know a lot more about her than I used to," Johanna remarked. "But maybe we can talk about that some other time."

"Is it bad?"

"No," she assured.

"My sister has a big name," McKenzie said, bringing herself back into the conversation. "She's got two middle names. Grandma, what's both her names again?"

"It's Sarah Elizabeth Alexandra," Johanna stated.

"Elizabeth is your Grandma's middle name," Colleen remarked as her attention returned to the child who had made herself at home on her lap.

"Grandma, is that your middle name!"

"Yes," Johanna replied with a nod.

"Aunt Colleen, what's your middle name?"

"Alexandra," she answered.

McKenzie's eyes widened. "That's one of my sister's names! Grandma, Sarah has your middle name and your baby sister's middle name!"

"Yeah, I guess she does," Johanna replied. "I hadn't thought about that."

"I'm sure it's after you and Mom," Colleen stated, her gaze meeting Johanna's once more.

"Jim's mother and Mom," she answered. "It's still funny though…we seem to have ended up in there together in a round about way."

"Yeah, it is," her sister admitted with a small smile. "It's even in the correct order of birth."

"That's true," Johanna laughed.

Colleen's smile broadened a little bit. "Remember in the club in Miami, those guys wanted to know our names and we said Elizabeth and Alexandra because we didn't want to give them our real names?"

"I remember," she laughed; "Then we made up fake fiancés to get rid of them because they were…well, you know...I have words for it but I'd rather not have to explain them in the car."

Colleen laughed. "I know what words they are," she said before returning to the original topic; "I guess it's like my name tagging along with yours in some ways."

"You always did tag along," Johanna said lightly.

"Yeah; even when you didn't want me to."

Johanna breathed deeply as she dropped her purse onto one of the chairs in front of Colleen's desk. "Yeah, well, you know some of that was age related at times…but no matter the reason, I always loved you anyway."

Colleen's gaze dropped to McKenzie's small fingers as they toyed with her rings. "I know," she murmured.

"How come you never come to Grandma's house?" McKenzie asked.

"I, uh…I…," Colleen stammered; "I um…I don't always know if she's busy or not…your Grandma has a job, she's not always home."

"She only goes to work on Tuesday and Thursday," her niece stated; "Cause she's got to take care of me and Landen the other days while Mommy and Daddy are at work…she'll have to take care of Sarah too now."

Colleen laughed a little as she glanced back to her sister. "How do you like having three kids in your sixties?"

"I enjoy them," she replied. "I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"I didn't think you would," Colleen remarked before giving her attention back to McKenzie. "How old are you now?"

"Five," McKenzie answered.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I didn't have to go today cause I got a new baby and Daddy said you get to stay home for one day when you get a new baby. Grandma took me to see my new teacher though; Daddy got me a new one cause my teacher was mean to me."

"She was mean to you?" Colleen asked.

"Uh huh, she made me sad all the time so Mommy and Daddy said they'd get me a new teacher and they did. I get to be in Mrs. Porter's class with Abby now."

"Who's Abby?"

"She's my friend, we have ballet together."

"You take ballet?" Colleen inquired.

"Uh huh; I like ballet. I got pink ballet slippers."

Colleen pulled open one of her desk drawers and pulled out a small photo album. She flipped through it until she found an old photo of two little girls dressed in pink tutus. "Here are two little ballerinas," she said as she showed the picture to McKenzie.

"That's me!" McKenzie said, pointing to the dark haired little girl.

"No, that's not you," Colleen laughed. "That's your Grandma…and the little girl next to her is me."

"Grandma, you took ballet!"

"Yeah, I did," Johanna replied as she came closer to see the photo her sister had unearthed. "It was a long time ago."

McKenzie smiled as she looked at the picture. "Did you dance together?"

"Yes," Johanna said, her eyes still glued to the page. "Colleen and I took dance class together for a long time…we liked to dance…and we ice skated…we did cheerleading…we read books together…we played Barbies together…we did lots of things together…that's what sisters do."

"Will me and Sarah do lots of things together?"

"I'm sure you will, sweetheart," her grandmother replied.

"You was a little girl on this picture, Grandma."

"I was," she agreed; "I believe that was for our recital…I was six and your aunt Colleen was four."

"I like that picture," McKenzie stated. "Do you have more pictures, Aunt Colleen?"

"Let me see," she said as she flipped the pages. "Here's one when we were cheerleaders."

"Do you got one when you were ice skating?"

Colleen flipped through the pages. "No, I don't have any ice skating ones…I don't know if I have one at home or not…I'm not even sure we had any pictures of us ice skating. Do you have any, Jo?"

"Not that I know of but I haven't been through all of the albums in awhile…and I don't have all the pictures; we all took various ones; if there were skating pictures, Frankie might have them."

"Yeah; so he can post them on Facebook for birthday surprises we didn't ask for," Colleen commented as she continued to look through the album.

Johanna nodded. "Yeah; I remember that one he posted on your last birthday of you screaming your head off in the playpen."

"Mhmm…yours was equally impressive…also a screaming pose if I remember correctly."

"It was…I'm sure whatever I was screaming about was his fault."

"Most definitely," Colleen agreed. "Here, Jo; remember this one? It's your engagement party."

Johanna glanced at the picture her sister had found. "Yeah…look at us, young…me half drunk and you half drunk not knowing your days of being childless were nearly over."

Colleen sighed deeply. "Yeah…it's all your fault."

"My fault!?"

"It was your party!" Colleen exclaimed.

"What's that got to do with it?!"

"I did the math!" she exclaimed; "I went to your party, got drunk and next thing I knew I was crying in a doctor's office!"

"Hey, I didn't ask for that party, I didn't even want it…and I got drunk at it too."

"Yeah, but you didn't end up like I did!"

"That's because I took my pill the next morning," Johanna remarked; "And somehow managed to keep it down despite the hangover."

"Well Paul hid mine!"

"Grandma told you not to marry him."

"I know," Colleen sighed as McKenzie flipped the pages in the photo album.

"I like this picture best," McKenzie declared as she once again found the photo of them in their ballet costumes.

Colleen nodded. "Yeah; that's a good one. Maybe I can get a picture of you and your sister and brother one day to put in my album."

"You should come see my new baby and my brother," McKenzie told her.

"Maybe your grandma can let me know if you're all at her house one day and I can stop by."

"Katie's going home with the baby this evening," Johanna stated; "There's going to be a small gathering at her place, family and friends…you could come by and see the baby."

Colleen glanced at her. "How would Katie feel about that?"

"She won't mind, you're her aunt…you're our family," she replied.

"Will you come see my sister?" McKenzie asked.

"I'll think about it," Colleen said as she flipped a page of the album and found a photo of her and Johanna when they were little, eating ice cream cones on the porch of their childhood home. A small wistful smile crossed her lips; what she wouldn't give for those simpler days when she could just sit down beside her sister and eat an ice cream cone without feeling the weight of mistakes, regrets and lost time between them. She glanced at her sister, seeing the same hint of longing on her face as she too looked at the picture. An ache spread across her soul; one she was familiar with…one she wished she could shake.

She wasn't sure how to make that feeling go away…or rather, she wasn't sure she was ready to break free of the things that had been holding her in place, keeping her sister at a distance. Colleen reached for her handbag and took out her wallet, opening it and slipping out a five dollar bill. "Here, McKenzie; you have Grandma take you for an ice cream to celebrate you becoming a big sister."

"Thank you, Aunt Colleen."

"Sisters are nice…most of the time," she told her.

"Hey, you're the one who was biter," Johanna stated.

"You were a slapper!"

"Because you were a biter!" she replied; "And a tattle tale."

"So were you!"

Johanna sighed. "I guess we all were when you get down to it."

"Agreed."

"Aunt Colleen, you could come have ice cream with us," McKenzie stated.

Colleen glanced to her sister. "If you haven't had your break yet, we could have lunch," Johanna stated; "Or just go right for the ice cream…we've been known to do that before. You could ride with us; I'll bring you back to your office…if you want to come along."

Colleen was quiet for a long moment, the war waging between her brain and her heart as her niece looked up at her. "Come with us, Aunt Colleen…tell me more things you and Grandma did when you were little girls like me."

"Okay," she allowed herself to say before she could talk herself out of it. "I'll go along…if it's okay."

Johanna smiled. "Of course it's okay. McKenzie, let Aunt Colleen get her jacket."

McKenzie scooted off Colleen's lap and returned to her grandmother's side, her small hand slipping into hers as Johanna picked up her purse.

Colleen slipped her jacket on and picked up her handbag and then rounded the desk to join them.

"Here," McKenzie said, holding the five dollar bill out to her.

"No, you keep that," Colleen told her. "You buy yourself something with that."

"Okay," McKenzie replied as she shoved her money in her pocket. "See my big sister pin?" she said, pointing to the pin on her jacket.

"I see it," Colleen replied. "That's nice."

They filed out of the office, Johanna doing her best to keep the surprise off her face that her sister was actually going to spend her break with them…that she was actually going to get into the car with her. She wasn't sure what to make of it but she was glad for it…even if it was just this once. It would be nice if it was a sign of the door opening a bit more between them but she was afraid to hope too much. She'd just take what she was given for now and hope for the best.

* * *

Kate smiled as she looked down at her newborn daughter as she fed her her bottle. "You're so pretty," she murmured to her, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "We're going home tonight. Are you ready to go home, Sarah? Daddy got the bassinet out for you and Grandpa helped him move the crib into your room yesterday. Grandma's going to help me get it all decorated for you but we have time for that because you're going to stay with me and Daddy in our room for awhile."

The baby mewed softly as Kate pulled the bottle from her lips to check her progress and then lifted her to her shoulder to burp her. Her daughter squawked in annoyance. "I know," Kate said; "You don't like this part but you'll like a bellyache even less, little sassy pants."

"Sassy pants?" Castle said as he entered the room. "I thought that name was already in use for her sister."

Kate smirked at him. "Yeah, well, I think they're going to have to share it because it seems to be hereditary. She's not afraid to let me know when she's annoyed by something."

"She gets that from you," he quipped as he kissed his wife's lips and then his daughter's head. "And you get it from your mother…so, yeah, I guess I just proved your case for heredity."

"Daddy's funny," she said to the baby as she shifted her back into the crook of her arm so she could feed her the rest of her bottle. "He thinks none of you got any bad traits from him…and he is wrong…so very wrong."

"That's just a rumor," Castle told his daughter. "Don't listen to her."

Kate shook her head at him as she noticed the shopping bag in his hand. "What do you have?"

"Her going home outfit; with your approval of course," he said as he sat the bag on the chair and pulled out the soft white sleeper that had a pattern of little pink hearts on it and the word 'Sweetheart' written in pink script across the chest.

"I love it," Kate said softly, a smile on her lips.

"I thought you might," he replied, laying the sleeper on the bed and reaching back into the bag to pull out the tiny pink jacket he had bought for their daughter. "Her jacket," he stated.

"That's so cute," she replied.

"It has a hood too," Castle said, turning the jacket around to show her the small hood of the jacket.

"Good."

"And your mother sent these," he said, pulling a baggie from his pocket.

Kate smiled, seeing the small white booties that had the word Baby spelled out in multi-colored blocks. They were the booties her mother had worn on her for her trip home from the hospital. McKenzie had worn them home from the hospital…and then her mother had shown up at the hospital the day she and Landen were to be released and she had slipped them onto his feet as well. Now Sarah would wear them home and they'd go back to her mother for safe keeping…either to be back in her mother's mementos…or to wait, just in case another baby would come along.

"Looks like she's all set," she replied as Castle put the items back in the bag, taking care to make sure that the booties wouldn't be lost.

"I got the carseat; I'll bring it in late this afternoon when it's time for you to be released," he remarked. "I also got her a nice fluffy blanket to put over her; it's not bad out today but I don't want her to get chilled with just the receiving blankets on her."

"Did you go to the school?" Kate asked as he settled down in the chair next to her bed.

"Yes; it's been handled," he replied. "I talked to the principal, I told him everything about how Molly has behaved toward McKenzie and us and your mother. I also told him that we were hoping that she could be placed in Mrs. Porter's class because she already has a friend there so she wouldn't be starting over from scratch and that we kept her home today until we could get this dealt with. He was understanding about all of it; he said he will be dealing with Molly and her behavior and apologized for the problems we've been having. He also approved moving McKenzie into Alicia's class; when he took me to 'meet' her…I pretended like I didn't know her and she did the same and then the principal asked to have McKenzie brought in to meet her new teacher so I called Johanna and had her bring her in. It all went well and she goes straight to Alicia's class tomorrow; she's done with Molly. The principal said he'd get any of McKenzie's things from her classroom and have them moved to Alicia's and he'll make sure her school pictures are sent to the right classroom as well. So it's taken care of; just like I promised."

"I didn't doubt you," she said softly. "It's just…a mom thing I guess. I just felt like I was letting her down by not being able to be the one to fix it."

"I know," he said, laying a hand on her leg in comfort. "I get it…mama bear likes to do the fixing and when she's got pregnancy hormones, she's a little more amped up than usual," he stage whispered.

Kate laughed softly. "Yeah, that's true…they do put me through the wringer…and we know from experience it takes awhile for them to settle down even after delivery."

Castle nodded. "I remember and I'm prepared."

"I appreciate your patience," she said lightly.

"Always."

She smiled. "How did McKenzie do at the meeting?"

"She did fine. The principal asked her how she felt about changing classes and she told him how Molly made her sad all the time and that she wanted a new teacher. He told her that he was sorry about Molly and that he was putting her in a new class. She talked to Alicia and she showed her where she'll sit and where to put her backpack. She saw Abby and another little girl from ballet class. She seemed happy and relieved…she's ready to go back tomorrow. I think things are going to be better for her now."

"I'm glad; I want her to enjoy school for as long as possible," she replied.

"She's going to be fine now, I'm sure of it."

"I'm surprised McKenzie didn't come with you," Kate remarked. "I figured she'd demand to come see her sister again."

"Well, I waited until a little after nine to go into the school to make sure all the morning business had been finished so I'd stand a better chance of having the principal's attention," he remarked; "By the time I talked to him and then had Johanna bring McKenzie in to meet her new teacher, it was nearly eleven when it was all said and done. Your Dad took today off and he was watching Landen and I told McKenzie before she could ask that I wanted her to go with Grandma because I still had things I needed to do so you and Sarah could come home this evening. Johanna told her they had somewhere to go before they went home; she didn't put up a fuss."

"She's always happy to spend time with her grandmother," Kate replied. "Where were they going?"

"I don't know, Johanna didn't say and she didn't look like she wanted to give hints so I figured it was some surprise for her. All she told McKenzie was that she'd find out soon enough."

"She probably took her to 'fancy lady' lunch as McKenzie calls it," she said with a laugh. "Mom always tries to have a little one on one time with her; especially now that she's in school. I think she worries about not having enough time with her because of her being in school now."

"I don't really think she needs to worry; she does pick her up from school at least two days a week and there are visits and phone calls and sometimes babysitting on a Saturday night when we need to flee the house and our children for a few hours."

She laughed. "We do not flee them."

"Speak for yourself," he teased.

"And yet you want another one," she quipped.

He laughed. "You know I love our kids."

"I know you do; you're a wonderful father."

"And you're a wonderful mother…but we both know that every once in awhile, we inject a little extra pity into a phone call to your mother imploring her to volunteer to keep them overnight on a Saturday so we can have a few hours to remember what it used to be like to have an uninterrupted evening and conversation that doesn't include stories about lunch mishaps and if the supply of diapers is running low."

"You're right," she laughed; "We have implored her to take our children once or twice when we needed some time to remember what it used to be like."

Castle nodded. "And the good thing about your mother is that we never have to twist her arm to do it…you haven't even had to cry to get her to do."

"No, no tears required…of course she seems to end up with another grandchild at times when she takes our subtle hinting…because let's face it, we're not fooling her at all; she knows what we're up to when I make that call and start talking about how nice it would be to go out to a grown up place for dinner."

"What do you mean she ends up with another grandchild at times?"

"Come on, Castle; we did the math…your friend offered us the honeymoon suite of his very exclusive ski lodge in Vermont and you kept telling me 'come on, it'll be fun, ask your mom to take the kids for the weekend' so finally I gave in because you convinced me I needed a break… and we went to that very nice lodge and it's luxurious honeymoon suite where again I heard the words 'it'll be fun' and here we are…fun is laying here in my arms sucking the last ounce of milk out of this bottle."

Castle smiled. "Well it was fun."

"Yeah; apparently; we have evidence."

"You've always been a big fan of evidence," he remarked, a smug grin on his lips.

"Ha ha," she quipped. "But you see my point."

"That's only one occasion when we persuaded your mother to babysit during a timeframe when you ended up pregnant."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Think again, Landen was conceived on our anniversary weekend getaway…McKenzie stayed with my parents. I rest my case."

He pondered that. "Does your mother know some kind of Italian voodoo that she puts on us when she wants another grandchild?"

"I'm starting to wonder," she replied. "She does like babies."

"I guess we'll see what happens when she babysits all three overnight."

"Castle, I don't even want to think about your brand of fun right now," Kate remarked as she handed him the empty bottle and put Sarah up against her shoulder once again to burp her; her baby protesting as she did so. "She really hates this part for some reason."

"Probably because she was cozy and half asleep," he remarked with a laugh as his daughter fussed and then burped during her mild outrage which then startled her and made her cry.

"It's alright, Sarah," Kate said lightly as she cradled her. "You're supposed to do that."

"Maybe she doesn't feel it's ladylike," Castle teased.

"Maybe not," she laughed. "I think Dad might be right to nickname her Lizzie; Grandma Elizabeth liked to be ladylike. She also let everyone know when she was annoyed."

"Yeah, but so do you…we're not calling her Lizzie."

"My father will call her what he wants; especially with her having mine and Grandma Lizzie's hair color. She also knows how to put up a fuss like her great grandmother…she had her little checkup this morning."

"How is she?"

"The doctor says she's very healthy…but she was not pleased with being woke up for the exam. All of her tests were good…she got her Hepatitis B vaccine, I was glad McKenzie wasn't here for that, she would've cried…Sarah let them know she was pissed at the treatment. Our girl has a temper…by the time they were done with her all she wanted was me and her pacifier. I gave it to her and she snuggled against me, and she looked up at me with the most annoyed look on her face," Kate said with a soft laugh as she kissed her daughter's cheeks. "She looked at me like she was thinking 'you better keep those bitches and their needles away from me, mommy; I've had it'."

Castle chuckled lightly. "Well the McKenzie-Beckett-Castle women are known for the looks they give."

"They're also known for not taking any crap," Kate remarked; "And I don't think she's going to take any at all…but she's got her sweet side too…she's very sweet and cuddly when people aren't annoying her."

"She's perfect," he declared as he gazed at his newest daughter. "They all are."

"I'm glad we're going home tonight…we want to be with you and McKenzie and Landen."

Castle rose from his chair to kiss her. "Just a few more hours and then you're both out of here. I got a cake for the little homecoming so our few guests can have a treat."

"Sounds good."

"Your parents are going to bring the kids home before I come get you; they're going to set things up for us and have the kids settled back in."

Kate nodded, her fingers stroking against Sarah's small hand. "It'll be good to be home where we belong…so I can cuddle all of my babies. We don't all fit in this hospital bed too well."

Her husband laughed. "They did a good job squeezing in though yesterday when I brought them to visit."

"Yeah," she agreed; "But we'll all be more comfortable at home."

"You'll be there before you know it," he replied; "And Sarah will be happy to know that there won't be anyone there to stick her with anything."

"She's going to be thrilled," Kate replied; "And so will I. I know McKenzie will be too…I just hope Landen warms up to his new sister."

"He will; it's just going to take a little time," Castle remarked. "A little jealousy at first is normal, even McKenzie wasn't immune to it."

"I know, but she was a little older than Landen is right now…I worry about him. I was thinking last night that maybe when you're at your book signing you have coming up in a couple weeks, maybe I'll have Mom take Sarah for a couple hours so she can have one on one time with her and I can have some one on one time with Landen since McKenzie will be in school…and then maybe on a Saturday, I can take McKenzie out somewhere just the two of us while you have Landen and Sarah at home…maybe if he sees Daddy tending to her without me around that might inspire him too. We can work out times for you to have one on one time with him and McKenzie too to make sure everyone still feels loved and included."

"Those are good ideas," he agreed; "We'll get it all worked out and make the transition as smooth as possible. Don't worry; everything is going to be fine and we'll make sure they all get some time with each of us so they know nothing has changed in the way we feel."

Kate smiled, her hand reaching for his. "You might have to bear with me at times."

"I always do," he said, pressing a kiss to her hand. "But it's going to be fine; remember, it always works out in the end. We've done this before, we've got this."

She nodded. "We've got this."

* * *

Johanna smiled a little as she pulled into the driveway, spotting her husband and grandson in the yard playing with a ball. She parked the car and got out, going to the back to help her granddaughter out of her booster seat. "Can I play ball with Landen?" McKenzie asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Johanna replied; "It's mild today, you two can have a little time outside."

McKenzie ran into the yard to join her brother, Jim tossing her the ball as she did so before he made his way to his wife. "How did things go at the school?" he asked.

"Good," she answered; "The principal moved her into Alicia's classroom…we all pretended not to know each other while the principal was in the room. It's a bit difficult to pretend that you haven't known your niece since she was six months old but we managed."

Jim laughed quietly. "I'm sure she'll call you later."

"Yeah, that's what she told me once the principal left. I think McKenzie's school year will be better now."

"I'm sure it will be. The principal didn't give Rick any trouble about anything?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Rick said he was very understanding of their concerns and agreed that a change needed to take place. From what Rick told me, he didn't balk at him suggesting the move into Alicia's class; he seemed to understand that they wanted her in a class where she already had a friend so she wouldn't have to start completely over."

"I'm glad he was understanding…but I wouldn't rule out that he also didn't want to worry about the trouble Rick's money and influence could cause for him if he didn't want to be cooperative."

"He's not the one he'd have to worry about if he hadn't been cooperative," Johanna remarked. "I would've been in there shoving my license to practice law in his face and he'd be getting with the program real fast."

Jim laughed. "I'd have to insist on being your co-counsel if it had come to that."

"That wouldn't have been a problem…but unlike in the past, I would've had to overrule you for first chair."

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have even attempted to take first chair from you on that one," he said slipping an arm around her as they watched Landen run after the ball his sister had thrown to him.

"Did Landen have lunch?" she asked.

"Yes; he asked for macaroni and cheese so that's what we had."

"That kid has a thing for cheese," she laughed.

"It's a man thing," Jim replied. "He's a Beckett."

"He's definitely got Beckett genes," she agreed. "Did you two enjoy your men only lunch?"

Jim nodded. "We always do; we don't have to be on our best behavior when women aren't at the table. We ate and then he wanted to come outside; it doesn't feel too bad today so I told him we could play in the yard for a little while…opportunities for outside play are dwindling."

"That's the truth; and they can burn up some energy…they'll be home tonight."

"Good luck to Katie and Rick and their first night with three," he said with a laugh.

She laughed with him. "Yeah; they're going to have their hands full. I'll take a little off the plate and go ahead and bath them before we take them home; at least Katie won't have to worry about that for tonight."

"Good idea. How was your lunch with McKenzie?" he asked.

"Aunt Colleen went with us," McKenzie said as she chased the ball past them.

Jim's brow rose as he glanced to Johanna. "Colleen?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Surprised me too."

"Where did you find her at?"

"At her office."

Jim chose his words carefully. "Are we hiring a decorator?"

"No," she laughed; "And if we were, it wouldn't be my sister…I love her but you've seen her taste."

"I have," he said with a nod. "How did you end up at her office?"

She shrugged a little. "Well…you know, last night McKenzie was full of questions…mainly about sisters…primarily my sister and why she's never around. It's hard to explain…and I figure there's no reason why she shouldn't meet her great aunt…so I took a chance of stopping at her office. I figured that was safer ground, she has to mind her manners at work."

"How did it go?" Jim asked.

She breathed deeply. "It went okay…she didn't throw us out and there weren't any…unneeded remarks about the past. She showed McKenzie some pictures she had of us and then gave her ice cream money and McKenzie invited her to come along…she also invited herself to set on her lap while at her office, which I worried could be the downfall because you know how Colleen is about kids; but she didn't seem to mind."

"And she went to lunch with you?"

"Yeah…we had a nice time…told McKenzie stories of things we did when we were little…talked a little, catching up. I told her she could come see the baby tonight…I don't know if she will, she probably won't; but on the off chance she does, I hope Katie won't mind that I invited her to the little gathering."

Jim wrapped an arm around her. "Katie's in her new mommy euphoria for her new daughter, she won't mind…maybe Colleen will surprise you and stop by…maybe she's ready to come around a little more often."

"That would be nice," Johanna admitted. "I'm afraid to hope too much…but it would be nice to see my sister more often."

"We'll hope for the best, sweetheart," Jim said as he brushed a kiss against her cheek; hoping that for Johanna's sake, her little sister would be coming back into the fold as McKenzie began her journey with her own little sister.

* * *

"You ready?" Castle asked; the handle of the baby's carrier in one hand and his wife's hand in the other.

"More than ready," Kate replied. "Any idea of who all is here so far?"

"So far just your parents and the kids; Ryan and Esposito are going to be delayed; they caught a case. Lanie will be here in a little while."

"It always seems to happen that way," she remarked; "But I'm happy just to be home."

"We're home," he said as they stepped up to the door. "Are you ready, Sarah?" he asked as he released Kate's hand to put the key in the lock.

"She's sound asleep, she doesn't care at the moment," Kate said lightly.

"We'll just assume she's exhausted from the excitement she felt all day," he quipped as he pushed the door open. "We're home!"

"Did you bring my baby?" McKenzie asked as she ran into view.

"Of course we brought the baby," Castle replied. "We wouldn't leave her behind."

"Mama!" Landen exclaimed as he ran after his sister.

"I'm home, sweetie," Kate said as he wrapped himself around her leg.

"Let Mommy get in the door," Johanna said as she followed after her grandson to pry him away so Kate could make it fully inside the loft. "He's missed you as you can tell."

"I can definitely tell," she remarked; "He's not going to be happy that I can't pick him up for awhile."

"He'll be okay," Johanna replied as she held onto her squirming grandson. "Let Mommy take her jacket off and sit down and then I'll put you on her lap, okay?"

"Mama hold me!" Landen declared.

"I will, buddy; just give me a minute," she told him. "Where's Dad?"

"Taking a call about work," her mother remarked; watching as McKenzie cooed at her sister in the carrier as Castle sat the baby down.

"I'm going to run back down to the car and get the bags," Castle stated; "Don't let her lift him, Johanna."

"I won't," his mother-in-law replied. "Go get their stuff; I'll take care of them."

"I like the balloons and streamers," Kate said as she allowed her mother to help her to the sofa. "It looks pretty."

"Landen and McKenzie helped decorate," Johanna said as she sat her grandson on his mother's lap.

"You did a good job," Kate praised, pressing kisses to her son's hair as her mother went to get the baby.

"Welcome home, Katie," Jim stated as he stepped into the room from Castle's office.

"Thanks, Dad."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel like I just had a baby."

He smiled. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

"No, it wasn't," she smiled; "I just couldn't resist…but it's true; I definitely feel like I just had a baby."

"How is little Lizzie?" he inquired as Johanna carried the baby carrier into the room, McKenzie on her heels.

"She's fine; very healthy and all of her tests were good…she let the whole hospital know her displeasure at being poked at though. I see Mom is calling dibs on holding her."

"Are you really surprised?" he asked with a smile as he watched his wife carefully lift the baby out of her seat.

"No, not really," she laughed.

"I want to hold her," McKenzie declared.

"It's my turn," Johanna said as she took the baby's jacket off so she wouldn't get overheated now that she was safely inside her home. "You get up there and hug your mommy, she's missed you."

"Yeah," Kate remarked; "You come up here and let me cuddle you too; I missed you."

McKenzie scrambled up onto the couch and into the circle of her mother's unoccupied arm, snuggling close to her. "I missed you too, Mommy."

Kate brushed a kiss against her hair. "We're all home together now. What did you two do at Grandma and Grandpa's?"

"Eat canny!" Landen exclaimed.

"Awesome, we totally need a sugar rush," she stated.

"There were reasonable limits," Johanna stated as she cradled her new granddaughter; "And we cut them off with one last piece this afternoon and have put the candy up here where only you and Rick can reach it. There's no sugar rush."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," she replied, a light note in her tone so her mother would know that she had only been teasing. "What else did you do?"

"Play ball with Granpa!" her son exclaimed.

"I bet that was fun."

"Uh huh; play with kitty."

"You played with Scarlett too? What about Grandma, did you play with Grandma?"

Landen nodded. "Me and Gramma play cars."

"He got a new racetrack as a big brother present at our house," Johanna stated.

"That's fun," Kate said, kissing his cheek. "What about you, McKenzie?"

"I got a Barbie that has a horse," she replied. "Me and Grandma played Barbies and I played ball with Landen and Grandpa. Me and Grandpa played a game on the computer too and me and Grandma read more of that Little House book."

"That sounds like fun too. We're you both good?"

"Me good," Landen told her. "Me sleep in big boy bed."

"Did you sleep in your big boy bed?" she asked; pretending that she didn't already know.

"Yes, he did," Johanna said, following along. "He did a good job and when he woke up, he came right to our room to remind us that he slept in his big boy bed."

"What time was that?" Kate laughed.

"6:05," Jim supplied; "That's better than the last time…and he went back to sleep for awhile."

Kate gave her son a gentle squeeze. "I'm so proud of you for sleeping in your big boy bed at Grandma's. Do you think you can sleep in your new big boy bed in your room here tonight?"

"Me sleep in big boy bed," he replied. "Me big boy."

"You are," she praised. "You're my big boy and now you're a big brother. Are you glad Sarah is home with us now?"

Landen looked at his baby sister as she laid in her their grandmother's arms. "My Gramma," he said, pointing at Johanna.

"She's Sarah's Grandma too," Kate explained; "And McKenzie's."

"Me and Sissy's Gramma," he stated. "Gramma, put baby back."

"I don't want to put her back yet," Johanna told him. "I love her just like I love you and Sissy. I promise that I have enough love for all of you just like your Mommy does."

"My Granpa," Landen said, shifting his finger toward Jim.

Jim smiled and ruffled his hair before he sat down in a chair. "I'm Sarah's Grandpa too, buddy. It'll be alright; you'll get used to her. She loves you; we all love you, that's not going to change."

Landen snuggled against his mother. "Put baby in belly; me touch."

Kate laughed softly. "Honey, I can't put her back in my belly; once they come out they don't go back in but you can touch the baby; you can scoot down there with Grandma and touch her…you have to touch nice, okay?"

He eyed the baby warily. "Come on," Johanna coaxed. "She's sleeping, come look at her."

Landen scooted off his mother's lap and made his way to his grandmother, climbing up beside her and peeking at the baby in her arms. "You can touch her," his grandmother told him. "Go ahead; it's okay."

His small hand cautiously reached out toward his sister's hand, touching it for the briefest of seconds before glancing at his grandmother. Johanna smiled. "You can touch her hand, it won't hurt her, go ahead."

Landen grazed her hand a few more times until Sarah's fingers managed to curl around his thumb. He looked somewhat panicked as he looked to his grandmother. "Her got me, Gramma," he murmured.

She laughed softly. "It's okay, she's just trying to hold your hand…she's saying 'there's my big brother, he'll look after me'."

"Her like me?"

"She likes you a whole lot; she loves you," Johanna told him. "You're her big brother; you're special to her."

"Gramma got big brother?" he asked.

"Yeah; Uncle Frankie is my big brother," she replied, a smile on her lips.

"Uncle Fankie!" Landen exclaimed. "Where Uncle Fankie at!?"

"Uncle Frankie and Aunt Valerie will be here in a little while," she answered.

"I'm glad they're coming," Kate remarked; "Or our party might be a bust; Ryan and Espo caught a case so I don't know if they'll get here or not."

"It might be a no," Castle said as he moved through the loft with Kate's bag and the baby's things from the hospital. "Apparently it's not as uncomplicated as they had hoped according to the text I got while downstairs."

"Aunt Colleen might come see our baby," McKenzie announced.

"Colleen?" Kate repeated.

"Uh huh, me and Grandma went to her office and she went to lunch with us. We told her she could come see our baby."

"Really?" Kate said, eyeing her mother with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I guess I did kind of invite her," Johanna remarked; "But I doubt she'll come…I know I shouldn't have done that without your permission…but your daughter kind of started it…so I had to finish it. I'm sure she won't come though," she repeated as she rose with the baby in her arms. "Sarah feels wet; I'll change her for you. Rick; get a diaper out of that diaper bag," she called out to her son-in-law as she headed in the direction he had gone.

"Me help you, Gramma!" Landen yelled as he ran after her.

Kate glanced to her father. "So what is this all about?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I'm hopeful…for your mother's sake," he answered.

She looked down at her daughter who was still cuddled against her side. "So you saw Aunt Colleen, huh? What did you think of her?"

"She was nice," McKenzie replied. "She bought me ice cream at lunch and she showed me pictures she has of her and Grandma when they were little girls like me. Did you know Grandma was a ballerina when she was little like me?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah; she told me. Was Aunt Colleen nice to Grandma at lunch?"

"Yeah, she was nice to Grandma. She calls Grandma Sissy like Landen calls me Sissy."

"What did Grandma say?"

"She called her Bug," McKenzie giggled; "But Aunt Colleen didn't get mad."

Kate glanced to her father. "Still Sissy and Bug despite it all?"

He nodded. "It seems that way…those old nicknames have shown up in the occasional email."

McKenzie looked up at her mother inquisitively. "Aunt Colleen can come see us, Mommy; can't she?"

She smiled, brushing her hand over her daughter's hair. "Of course, sweetie; Aunt Colleen can come visit if she wants to."

"Colleen?" Castle asked in a hushed voice as he came back to the room. "How did that come about?"

"Not entirely sure and my father doesn't seem to be giving many answers," she replied.

"I don't have many to give at the moment," Jim remarked.

"Mama!" Landen exclaimed as he came running from the bedroom. "Me helped Gramma!"

"Did you?" she asked.

"He did," Johanna replied as she carried the baby into the room; "He also noted that his sister is missing something that he has."

Her brow furrowed. "What?"

"Baby got no pee-pee," Landen stated. "Where it go?"

Johanna smiled at her daughter. "You get the picture now or do I need to draw you one?"

She smirked at her mother. "I think I got it; thanks."

"Mama," Landen said, tugging on her shirt. "Baby got no pee-pee."

"That's because she's a girl," Kate explained. "Girls don't have those. Sissy doesn't have one either."

"Sissy got no pee-pee!?" Landen exclaimed, his expression showcasing his shock.

"No, she doesn't," she replied. "Only boys get those."

"Me got pee-pee; see it," he stated, moving to pull his pants down.

"Don't take your pants off!" Kate exclaimed, reaching out to stop him.

"See my pee-pee!" Landen told her.

"Honey, I see it every time I change you; I know you've got one."

Johanna nodded. "He's definitely got Beckett man blood in him…always ready for show and tell."

Jim grinned at his wife. "That's one of the reasons you married me."

"Can't give all the credit to the Beckett gene pool," Kate stated; "His father does have a few indecent exposure incidents on his record."

"I paid the fines," Castle stated.

"I take it back," Johanna remarked; "As far as I know, the Becketts aren't exhibitionists."

"Andrew did pull his pants down once at church picnic when we were kids," Jim laughed. "Mom nearly had a stroke."

"That feels like confirmation on both sides of the family," Kate remarked. "I'm already afraid of the phone calls to come."

"Don't worry," her husband replied as he scooped up his son to tickle him; "I've got bail money if he can't fight the urge to flash someone one day."

"That's not comforting at all," she replied. "Let's just hope he keeps his pants on for the evening and go from there."

"Grandma," McKenzie stated; "Mommy said it's okay if Aunt Colleen comes to see us."

Johanna gave her a small smile. "That's nice, sweetheart; but don't get your hopes up too much. Aunt Colleen might be busy."

"Maybe she'll surprise you," Jim said as he got up and moved toward his wife. "Now give me our granddaughter; your turn is up and it's mine now."

Johanna handed the baby over to him, smiling as a tiny smile touched the baby's lips. "She smiles every time you hold her," she remarked.

"That's because she's my little Lizzie," Jim said, kissing her forehead as he returned to his chair with her.

Castle sighed. "I'm going to lose the battle on the nickname, aren't I?"

"Pretty much," Kate said with a grin. "Just accept it and be glad that you got your wish for a Halloween baby."

He smiled. "You're right; that's all that matters, I got my Halloween baby."

Johanna caught his eye. "Well don't forget that picking the wrong gender means you get up with her tonight."

"You just had to remind us, didn't you?" he teased.

"Yes," she laughed; "I can't let Katie lose out on that."

"I assure you both that I intend to uphold my end of the bargain."

"Maybe I better pick McKenzie up for school on my way to work," Jim stated; "You might be too tired to be driving at that time of the morning."

Castle nodded. "That's not a bad idea; I'll take you up on that. McKenzie, is it okay if Grandpa takes you to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah; Grandpa can take me. Is Grandma picking me up?"

"I can," Johanna replied; "In fact I probably should; Rick, Martha called while you were picking up Katie; she'll be home tomorrow and she wants you to pick her up at the airport. I put the information on your desk…but she's coming in the same time school gets out so I'll get McKenzie and you get your mother."

"Deal," he remarked.

Kate sighed. "Sometimes I feel like we need a whiteboard in here."

"Why?" Castle asked.

"To keep track of pick ups, drop offs, appointments, dance classes, flight pick ups, babysitting, bottle feedings…and whatever else we have going on around here."

"That's more than one whiteboard…we'd need a whole wall for all that," Castle replied.

Johanna patted her daughter's hand. "Don't worry, Katie; just give yourself a few weeks to settle into being the mother of three instead of just two and you'll get Sarah incorporated into the routine and on her schedule and things will fall back into place. You know we don't mind pitching in; we already help with the school drop offs and picking up and we'll continue to do that and anything else the two of you need. Don't get overwhelmed; it's going to be fine…you just have to breathe and give it some time."

Kate squeezed her mother's hand as she nodded. "You might have to remind me of that a few hundred times over the next few weeks."

Johanna smiled. "That's what I'm here for, among other things."

"I'm glad," she said sincerely.

"Me too," Johanna replied softly; returning the squeeze of her daughter's fingers. "Me too."

* * *

A short while later, a knock sounded at the door. "That must be some of our guests," Castle stated as he brushed his fingertips across Sarah's soft tuft of hair as she laid in his wife's arms. "I'll get it."

Castle made his way to the door and swung it open, finding Colleen McKenzie Weston on the other side, gift bags in hand. Nervousness flicked across her features as she met his eye. "I was invited," she stated; taking the surprise on his face as silent questioning of why she was on their doorstep.

"I know," he replied; although he felt like he only half knew. "Come on in; your sister is here."

"Thank you," Colleen said with a nod, awkwardness still filling her as she stepped across the threshold of her niece's home.

"Aunt Colleen, you came!" McKenzie exclaimed as she ran across the room to greet her.

"I'm here," Colleen replied, although she still felt a little unsure of the decision she had made. She had cut herself off from Johanna and her family for so long that she wasn't entirely sure she'd be wanted there…but she missed her sister…and McKenzie had somehow wiggled her way into her affections during lunch.

"Come see my baby sister," McKenzie stated, her fingers wrapping around Colleen's free hand.

"Let me put her coat and purse away for her first," Castle remarked, holding a hand out for Colleen's belongings. He gave her a smile sensing her reluctance to commit to a long stay. "If we don't put your purse away, Landen will dump it out in search of goodies…just ask Johanna."

She managed a small smile and handed over her purse, sitting the gift bags down to shrug out of her coat. "I can imagine…I did have four kids of my own…who at one time or another dumped out everything from purses to milk and shampoo."

Castle nodded. "Some little girl around here who shall remain nameless to protect the guilty, used to have a thing about dumping out milk that wasn't chocolate."

Colleen glanced to McKenzie and McKenzie glanced away. "I guess I knew who it was."

"We're happy to say that she reformed and no longer does such things. McKenzie, take your Aunt Colleen into the living room so she can see everyone."

McKenzie's grabbed her aunt's hand. "Come on, Aunt Colleen."

Colleen grabbed the gift bags and allowed her niece to drag her along to where the rest of the family was assembled.

"Grandma, Aunt Colleen came!" McKenzie exclaimed.

Surprise flicked across Johanna's face as she glanced up at her sister. "I see that…I'm glad you came."

"I wasn't sure if I should or not," Colleen admitted. "Our mother would've said it wasn't really your invitation to give."

"Mom was told to invite family," Kate stated. "You're family so it's fine."

"You're sure?" Colleen asked.

"Yes," Kate replied. "McKenzie was telling me how much she enjoyed having lunch with you and Mom. She would've been disappointed if you hadn't come."

"See my sister," McKenzie asked, pointing to the baby.

"I see her," Colleen answered. "She's very pretty. Congratulations, Katie."

"Thank you," she replied. "You can sit down, you don't have to stand."

"Sit by Grandma," McKenzie said, pulling her toward the empty spot on the sofa next to Johanna.

"Your grandfather is probably sitting there," Colleen remarked. "I'm sure Jim is here."

"He went upstairs to help Landen find one of his Spiderman toys," Johanna replied. "He was sitting in the chair though…you can sit with me if you want."

"Go ahead and sit with your sister," Jim stated as he carried Landen into the room. "I claimed the chair. Katie, Rick is taking a call from Alexis upstairs so our conversations wouldn't interfere with each other."

She nodded. "Thanks for helping Landen for me."

"Not a problem," he remarked. "How are you, Colleen?"

"I'm fine," she answered as she sat down next to Johanna. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he replied as he settled down in his chair. "Despite six a.m. wake up calls from a little monkey who wants to remind us that he spent the night," he said with a laugh as he tickled his grandson.

Landen giggled and then moved toward Colleen. "Who that?" he asked as he pointed at her.

'That's your Aunt Colleen," Johanna told him. "She's my baby sister."

Landen glanced at Colleen and then to the baby in his mother's arms and back again. "Her big girl," he stated.

Johanna laughed softly. "She's all grown up. See, baby sisters start out tiny like your new baby and then one day they grow to this size," she said pointing at her sister.

"Uncle Fankie big brother?" he asked as he tried to comprehend the scheme of things.

"That's right; Uncle Frankie is her big brother too. Can you say 'Aunt Colleen'?"

"Aunt Colween," he stated.

"That's close," Kate said; "We'll work on it."

Johanna glanced at her sister. "I remember when Katie was little she called you Aunt Leen."

Colleen nodded. "Yeah; so did Greg and Claire."

Landen smiled at his aunt. "Pitty," he said, his arms reaching out for her in a demand for her to pick him up.

"What?" Colleen asked.

"He thinks you're pretty," Johanna translated. "He wants you to hold him."

Colleen reached out and picked up the little boy, sitting him on her lap. "Hi," she told him.

"Tell her your name," Kate coaxed her son.

"Me Landen," he said with a smile. "Me pitty."

"You're handsome," Jim stated; "Boys are handsome and girls are pretty."

"Me hansome," Landen said. "Colween pitty."

Colleen smiled. "Thank you; you're very handsome and you have pretty sisters. Do you like having a new baby?"

"Baby got no pee-pee," he told her.

"Well that's okay; like all women, she'll get everything else," Colleen remarked.

"That's the truth," Johanna agreed.

"Me got pee-pee," Landen said. "You see it?"

"Landen James!" Kate exclaimed; "You keep that thing to yourself. You're just like your daddy!"

Landen grinned up at Colleen. "You see it?"

"No," Colleen said with a shake of her head. "I've seen enough of them in my time. I don't want to look at the one I live with."

Johanna laughed. "Have you told that to Paul lately?"

"It's been mentioned," she replied. "But you know him; he doesn't always get what you're telling him."

"You could do what Mom always threatened, hit him with a skillet," Johanna stated.

"If I had dollar for every time I've thought of doing that in the last forty-five years I could put my grandchildren and yours through college."

"Do you have little girls?" McKenzie asked.

"I have two girls and two boys," Colleen answered; "But they're grown up like your mommy. Some of them have kids though."

"You got presents?" Landen asked, spotting the gift bags Colleen had sat down.

"Yeah, I do," she replied. "You want to sit with your grandma and I'll get your presents out?"

"Kay!" he exclaimed, crawling from her lap to Johanna's.

"Here, Katie," Colleen said, passing her a card sized pink envelope. "I didn't know what you might need for the baby so I put a giftcard in there and you can get her something she needs or that you want."

"Thank you," Kate replied sincerely. "We did decide that we need a new swing for her; I'll put it toward that."

Colleen smiled and reached back into the bag. "This is for Landen," she said as she pulled a wrapped gift from the bag and handed it to him.

Landen smiled and began pulling at the paper, ripping it off to reveal a plastic police car that opened, revealing some toddler friendly soft Legos and a policeman shaped Lego in the driver seat. "Look, Mama!" he said happily.

"I see it," Kate replied; "Those are two of your favorite things, blocks and cars. You better tell Aunt Colleen thank you."

"Tank you, Aunt Colween!"

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it," she told him as she pulled out two outfits. "These are for you too," she said, handing the clothes to Johanna.

"Look, Landen," Johanna said; "This shirt says 'Awesome Brother'; that's what you are; and Aunt Colleen bought you Spiderman pajamas."

His eyes lit up. "Me put on now!"

"Not yet, buddy," Kate told him. "Wait until after you have your snack and then you can put them on to sleep in your new big boy bed, okay? Play with your car."

"Kay, Mama," he said as he wiggled to get down from his grandmother's lap while keeping a tight grip on his new toy.

"Do I get a present?" McKenzie asked.

"Of course," Colleen said as she reached into another bag and pulled out a wrapped gift. "Here's this one."

McKenzie smiled as she took her gift and quickly ripped off the paper revealing the box. "Look, Mommy; a ballerina doll!" she exclaimed, holding the box up to show Kate.

"She's pretty," Kate replied; "It says that she really dances."

"Thank you, Aunt Colleen!"

"You're welcome," she told her. "Here, these are for you too," she said pulling out an outfit of black pants that had a pattern of hot pink polka dots and a black shirt with the words 'Big Sister' written in hot pink on it.

"What does it say, Grandma?"

"It says Big Sister," Johanna replied.

She smiled. "I like it, it's pretty."

"Look at your pajamas," Johanna said as she took the hanger her sister handed to her. "They have Elsa and Anna on them from Frozen."

"I didn't know if you liked that movie or not," Colleen remarked. "It seems like all girls do though."

"I love that movie," McKenzie replied. "Can I wear them tonight, Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby, you can wear them tonight. When I was a little girl, I remember Aunt Colleen got me Snoopy Christmas pajamas that I got to wear on Christmas Eve," Kate remarked.

"I remember those," Johanna said; "They were so cute. Do you remember them, Colleen?"

"Yeah, I think so…I had gotten Lindsey and Samantha the same ones that year," she replied as she reached back into the bag and handed McKenzie another small wrapped object.

"Is this mine?" McKenzie asked.

"Yes."

McKenzie ripped the paper off revealing a small picture frame holding a copy of the photo she had liked so much that Colleen had shown her. "It's the picture of you and Grandma when you were ballerinas!" she exclaimed.

Colleen smiled. "You liked it a lot so I made you a copy of it; I thought maybe you'd want to put it in your room."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she showed the picture to her mother.

"Look how cute the two of you were," Kate remarked with a smile.

"What do you mean were?" Colleen asked; "We're still cute."

"Yeah," Johanna said; "What the hell is the big idea?"

Kate laughed. "Sorry, look how cute the two of you were as children."

"She's probably calling you old now," Jim quipped.

"Dad, don't help me," she laughed.

"Don't forget, Jim; you're older than us," Johanna stated.

"How can I forget when you're so willing to remind me, sweetheart?"

She smirked at him in amusement. "Just making sure."

"Here, McKenzie," Colleen said; "You can open Sarah's presents for her."

McKenzie pulled the paper off a soft-bodied baby doll dressed as a ballerina. "Sarah got a ballerina too!"

"That's cute," Johanna said with a smile as McKenzie handed the soft doll to Kate.

"It is," Kate agreed; "I saw these at the baby store; I had it in mind to get one if she was a girl."

"Sarah got clothes too," McKenzie said, holding up a purple sleeper first and then gasping when she saw the next outfit. "This one looks like mine!"

"It's exactly like yours," Johanna said with a laugh; "Only it says 'Little Sister'."

"I thought maybe you and Sarah would want to wear matching outfits for a day," Colleen stated. "Sometimes my big sister and I wore matching dresses when we were little."

"Did you Grandma?" McKenzie asked.

Johanna nodded. "Yeah, we did…one year we had matching red Christmas dresses; we thought they were the prettiest dresses we ever had."

"They were pretty," Colleen said wistfully. "I don't have a picture of us in those…do you?"

"Yeah, I have the pictures of that Christmas," Johanna replied. "I'll make you some copies."

"Colleen, do you want to hold the baby?" Kate asked. "I need to go and get some Tylenol, I'm a little achy."

"Yeah, sure," Colleen replied.

"Do you want me to hand her to her, Katie?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, you can do that, Mom," she replied, allowing her mother to lift Sarah from her arms.

Johanna cuddled Sarah for a moment and then laid her in Colleen's arms. "Here's your Aunt Colleen, Sarah. You cuddle her a little and maybe she'll keep coming to visit us."

Colleen brushed a fingertip against Sarah's soft cheek. "When are you free for lunch this week, Jo?" she asked softly.

"Wednesday," Johanna replied. "I work tomorrow and Thursday; my classes are back to back and then I have to spend an hour in my office. I'm good for Wednesday though; with Katie off work I don't really know what to do on the days I'm not at work; I'm so used to having the kids on my days off."

"Wednesday is good," Colleen said with a nod. "Around noon?"

Johanna smiled. "Yeah; that would be great."

* * *

Later on, Kate was standing in the kitchen, her home full of family and friends who had come to welcome her daughter home but her eyes kept being drawn back to the women sitting at the table. Her mother was sitting there, Sarah in her arms as she fed her a bottle and Colleen was sitting next to her, McKenzie claiming the place on her lap, listening as the women chatted with each other and their sister-in-law Valerie who was also at the table.

"What do you make of it, Dad?" she asked softly as her father stepped around her to get a soda from the fridge.

"Make of what?"

"That," she said with a nod at the table.

Jim smiled a little. "That is a sign of renewed hope for those two."

"But how did it happen?"

"Simple," he replied. "You and the Great Pumpkin gave your mother a bonus gift."

Kate gave him an odd look. "Dad; my brain cells are still fuzzy from pregnancy hormones; you want to run that by me again?"

"McKenzie wanted the Great Pumpkin to bring her a baby sister and she got one. Your mother has been wanting her baby sister back in her life for years…and now it kind of looks like Colleen wants to come back."

"What's that got to do with me?" Kate asked.

Jim smiled and kissed her cheek. "You had a girl."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Well, having a girl meant that McKenzie would be chalk full of questions about sisters," he replied. "She asked us on Halloween if we had sisters; we told her yes and the subject was dropped after a few minutes. Then Sunday, after seeing her baby sister again, McKenzie picked that topic up again…only she was more interested in hearing about Grandma having a sister than hearing about mine. So your mother showed her pictures and told her a few stories…and McKenzie wanted to know if they could see Colleen some time. Your mother didn't really answer that…she didn't even tell me she intended on stopping at Colleen's office today after taking McKenzie to meet her teacher; but she did…and here we are…they're both sitting here in your home together…this is probably the longest amount of time they've spent together in seven years."

"And you think if I would've had a boy this wouldn't be happening?" she replied.

Her father nodded. "Yes…because if you had a boy, McKenzie wouldn't have had reason to return to the topic of little sisters. So you see, McKenzie got her sister…your mother is getting hers. The Great Pumpkin delivered and so did you," he said, kissing her cheek once more before heading back to toward Frankie and his own brother Andrew.

"What are you thinking about?" Castle asked as he moved to stand next to his wife.

"I'm thinking that we didn't see the Great Pumpkin but he got everyone what they wanted," Kate remarked.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you wanted a Halloween baby and you got one. McKenzie wanted a sister and she got one. Mom has been wanting her sister back for a very long time and at the moment she has her…so I'd say he delivered."

"And what about you?" Castle asked as he slipped his arms around her. "Did the Great Pumpkin deliver for you?"

She smiled. "I've got you; I have three beautiful, healthy kids and a beautiful step-daughter. I have my father…and I still thank God every day that my mother was brought back to me and that she's been here every step of the way for this part of my life…the best part. So I didn't ask the Great Pumpkin for anything…I already have everything I could ever want."

He kissed her softly. "I feel the same thing…but next year for Halloween, let's ask the Great Pumpkin to make sure your parents are still on board for overnight babysitting…so we can have a fun grown ups only Halloween."

She shook her head. "No…no fun; I know what happens from fun. No, like I told your son earlier, keep it to yourself."

"That's not the fun kind of Halloween attitude that we require around here," Castle quipped.

"That's alright, according to Linus, the Great Pumpkin looks for sincerity, not fun; and I'm definitely sincere in what I said…I have everything I wanted…everything I thought I'd never have and that's more than enough for me."

Castle smiled, drawing her closer. "Me too."

Kate breathed deeply as she settled against his chest, having a Halloween baby wasn't the bad thing she had feared; there was no darkness…just the beauty of new life and healing as that life brought others back together. Her father was right, the Great Pumpkin had delivered; in fact, she thought he may have outdone himself.


End file.
